Almas Gêmeas
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Quando duas pessoas são almas gêmeas, é certo e claro ficarem juntas? Parece que isso não é suficiente para Jensen e Jared.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Almas Gêmeas**

 **Autora:** Ana Ackles

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Personagens Principais:** Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki

 **Gênero:** Misticismos, Romance, Amizade, Sexo, Nudez, Homossexualismo e Universo Alternativo.

 **Rating:** 18 contém Lemon

 **Beta:** WDe e Claudia Ackles (Duas por que sou gulosa, e quando tem gostosas disponíveis pego mesmo! Obrigada meninas, e continuarei abusando.)

 **Resumo:** _Quando duas pessoas são almas gêmeas, é certo e claro ficarem juntas? Parece que isso não é suficiente para Jensen e Jared._

 **Capítulo 01**

 **N.A.:** Minha primeira fic envolvendo todo o misticismo dos lobisomens, mas sem pretender colocá-los como inimigos dos humanos. Se houver algum tipo de conflito na fic serão eventos isolados. Vou colocar uma introdução sobre como serão os meus Alphas, Ômegas e Betas. Nas muitas fics que já li desse universo, há variações nas definições, então escolhi as minhas.

 _Introdução explicativa:_

 **Alphas** são lobos mais fortes, tanto de físico como de personalidade, inclusive as mulheres. Não aceitam ser dominados, e por isso dois Alphas machos não acasalam, pois podem se machucar ou até mesmo se matar no processo. Os homens ainda apresentam um nó na ponta do pênis que incha no ato sexual, principalmente para prender o companheiro e assim ajudar na fecundação. Os chamados Alphas Packs são os líderes dos Packs (alcateias), a quem todos são submissos.

 **Betas** , basicamente, estão entre Alpha e Ômega. Podemos dizer que são a maioria da população e são submissos aos Alphas. Em alguns Packs são superiores aos Ômegas.

 **Ômegas** são do sexo masculino, mas podem engravidar. Por serem mais frágeis fisicamente e por também terem o cio que os deixa impossibilitados e necessitados de sexo, são considerados cidadãos de segunda classe. Mesmo em sociedades em que todos têm os mesmos direitos, o preconceito ainda é forte.

 **No ano de 2011, humanos e lobisomens viviam em paz na terra.**

Congresso do Grande Triângulo do Texas era formado pelos principais Packs do estado: Dallas, Houston e San Antonio. Cada cidade era o vértice desse triangulo. Como convidado especial o Pack de Austin.

O Alpha Pack de Dallas era Alan Ackles. O de San Antonio era Gerald Padalecki. De Houston Fedric Lehne. Austin era Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

A reunião esse ano acontecia em Dallas, em uma das salas de conferência da empresa do Alpha Ackles. Composta de uma mesa de reunião com dezesseis lugares, na cabeceira sentava Alan como anfitrião, do seu lado direito, o seu conselheiro Jim Beaver e os outros ALPHAS com os seus conselheiros.

Na outra cabeceira o Presidente do Conselho Geral dos Packs do Texas, Steven Willians, rodeado pelos outros conselheiros, eram cinco ao todo. No total eram quinze pessoas na sala.

Esse congresso durava três dias e cada Alpha estava acompanhado do seu conselho. Cinco pessoas ao todo, pois cada Pack tinha suas próprias leis básicas, que eram submetidas a lei maior do estado.

A dinâmica das reuniões era definida assim: Pela manhã os Alphas e seus conselheiros se reuniam com o Grande conselho e a tarde, os Alphas Pack levariam as discussões para os conselhos dos seus Packs.

O congresso era uma forma de confraternizar, refazer e formar novas alianças, e vencer as diferenças.

E nessa última reunião, a principal diferença que estava causando alguns desentendimentos, era a maneira de ver os Ômegas.

Dallas os via frágeis, devendo ser protegidos e sem direito a um curso universitário e profissão, pois isso os impediriam de fazer o que era mais importante na vida de um Ômega: Procriar, cuidar dos filhos e de seu lar.

O máximo que um Ômega conseguia em relação a emprego era trabalhar numa creche ou escola, enquanto não tivessem companheiros ou se ficassem viúvos, mas, apenas se quisessem, pois, o Pack assumia todos os custos e necessidade desses Ômegas.

Houston era mais radical. Achavam que os Ômegas eram membros inferiores, apenas criadores e não tinham direitos. Usavam branco quando não acasalados e azul quando tinham companheiros, e nem sempre eram únicos na vida desse companheiro. Existiam casas com vários Ômegas. Bastava o Alpha ter como sustentá-los. Usavam um colar afirmando sua condição de inferioridade. Castigos físicos eram permitidos.

Os Packs de San Antonio e Austin eram os mais liberais. Seus Ômegas podiam estudar, trabalhar fora e até optar por serem solteiros. Existia uma casa protegida por Betas em que eles poderiam ir para serem acolhidos durante o calor, caso não tivessem companheiros ou familiares que os socorrerem nesses momentos em que estavam vulneráveis.

Geralmente essas diferenças não provocavam discórdia, apenas quando algum Ômega do Pack Dallas ou Houston fugiam e iam para San Antonio ou Austin. Quando o Ômega em questão era de Dallas e não tinha nenhum Alpha o reclamando, Alan Ackles não se incomodava tanto, já o Alpha de Houston não era tão tolerante.

\- A única coisa que peço, é que o Ômega seja devolvido ao nosso Pack. – Lehne pedia ao conselho.

\- Mas geralmente eles são castigados! – Padalecki retrucou.

\- Não interessa o que acontece em nosso Pack. – Lehne gritou.

\- Existem leis maiores... – Morgan falou em apoio a Padalecki.

\- Nossos castigos não ferem nenhuma lei. – Interrompeu Lehne. – Em Dallas existe o castigo físico também.

\- Foi extinto há muitos anos, quando um Alpha exagerou matando seu companheiro, isso ficou para a história, assim como todos os Packs tiveram esse momento. – Alan se pronunciou.

\- Quando o Alpha exagera no castigo, aplicamos a nossa lei. – Lehne comunicou com orgulho.

\- Isso é um absurdo! – Gritaram Padalecki e Morgan. – Vocês tratam Ômegas como membros inferiores! – Morgan continuou.

\- Eles são, servem apenas para procriar, mas temos fêmeas para isso! – Lehne defendia sua posição.

\- Senhores! – Jim Beaver, se fez ouvir. – O Conselho decidiu que qualquer Ômega fugitivo encontrado seja encaminhado ao Conselho dos Packs, e aqui daremos o veredito, se ele volta ao Pack original ou se pode começar nova vida em outro Pack.

Lehne não estava feliz com o resultado, mas foi voto vencido. Isso podia ocasionar perdas de alguns Ômegas para o seu Pack. Apesar de acha-los cidadãos de baixa categoria, afirmando que fêmeas podiam também procriar, os Ômegas podiam ter vários filhotes e mantinham uma boa população de lobos.

\- Agora vamos discutir as alianças de sangue. – O conselheiro maior anunciou. – Temos vários acordos aqui presentes, mas a aliança de sangue é o mais importante e o mais sagrado. Faz muito tempo que não acontece.

\- Meus filhos ainda estão fora da idade de acasalar. – Morgan anunciou.

\- O meu mais velho já está comprometido e os outros dois sem idade para acasalar. – Padalecki anunciou.

\- Tenho vários filhos prontos para acasalar. Essa é a vantagem de ter vários companheiros. – Lehne sorriu ao falar e olhou diretamente para Ackles.

\- Meu único filho em idade certa e solteiro é o Jensen, no momento fazendo Direito em Stanford, assim que voltar assumirá seu papel no conselho do nosso Pack. – Alan falou com orgulho do filho.

\- Essa é uma bela Beta, poderíamos fincar compromisso agora. – Lehne sorria com a expectativa, mostrando uma foto em seu tablet para Alan.

\- Apesar de ser o Alpha, não posso realmente firmar nenhum compromisso sem falar com meu filho antes. – Lehne entortou a boca. – Foi uma promessa que fiz a ele. – Alan sorriu.

\- Promessa? – Morgan perguntou.

\- Sim. Ao saber da reunião, tendo ele conhecimento das Alianças de sangue, pediu para não firmar nada sem antes o consultá-lo. Não vi nenhum problema, afinal estamos em tempo de paz e civilidade, podemos ter acordos de outra maneira, sem ser pelo casamento. Ele está aí fora, podemos chamá-lo. – Alan ligou para o filho, que logo entrou na sala.

Quando Jensen entrou, todos olharam para o jovem Alpha. Seu andar era felino - era um pecado dizer isso de um lobo - mas ele conseguia se mover sem barulho e com uma graça que só os gatos possuíam. Ele exalava poder.

Seus olhos eram de um verde único, como a mais valiosa e perfeita esmeralda, emoldurados por longos cílios. Seus cabelos eram curtos, mas ainda com uma leve e rebelde franja. E os desconcertantes lábios rosados e cheios que lhe davam um ar quase frágil, mas esse ar era a derrota de seus inimigos, pois Jensen era um Alpha poderoso, forte e bem treinado, apesar de ter só 18 anos.

A boca pequena dizia que ele deveria ser o novo Alpha Pack e tomar o lugar do irmão, coisa que nunca passou por sua cabeça, por ser totalmente leal a sua família.

\- Jensen Ackles, meu filho do meio. – Alan anunciou.

Jensen cumprimentou respeitosamente cada um dos presentes, e ficou em pé ao lado de seu pai.

\- Jensen lhe chamei aqui, para cumprir a promessa que fiz, sobre as Alianças de sangue. – Jensen ficou um pouco tenso, mas não falou nada, confiava no pai. – No momento esse acordo só é possível com Houston.

\- Tenho Betas e Ômegas para todos os gostos. – Lehne riu para Jensen, que não retribuiu o sorriso. – Você tem preferência, macho ou fêmea?

Padalecki e Morgan apenas observavam.

\- Alpha Lehne, eu não tenho preferência por que não sei quem é minha alma gêmea. – Jensen explicou sempre sério.

\- Alma gêmea? – Lehne arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu particularmente acho isso uma bobagem.

\- Deve ser por que, infelizmente, não encontrou a sua. – Jensen retrucou. Seu pai lhe olhou sério em aviso, afinal Lehne era um convidado e um Alpha Pack.

\- Certo rapaz! – Lehne sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos amarelados. - Você é jovem e ainda vive com essa bobagem... – Reforçou a última palavra. – Na mente. Todavia isso não impede de formamos um acordo, afinal eu sei que aqui em Dallas, pode haver acasalamentos múltiplos.

\- Mas essa situação é muito triste; quando há acasalamentos múltiplos; se um dos companheiros é a alma gêmea, os outros são esquecidos. – Padalecki falou. – Conheço casos em que ocorreram suicídios.

\- Alpha Padalecki, a situação envolve apenas Dallas e Houston. – Lehne praticamente rosnou.

\- O Alpha Padalecki tem razão... – Jensen comentou.

\- Alpha Ackles argumente com seu filho sobre as vantagens de ter aliados e quando esses acordos são feitos pelo sangue, são mais fortes! – Essa aliança com Dallas seria de muita importância para Houston, mais do que para Dallas.

\- Eu sei dessa importância, e de repente minha alma gêmea está entre seus filhos. É só aguardar. – Jensen olhou para o pai, no olhar um pedido mudo para sair.

\- Podemos aguardar mesmo, como Alan colocou não precisamos forçar um acasalamento, os tempos são outros. – Jim veio em ajuda a Jensen que sorriu agradecido.

\- Vamos ter uma reunião social à noite, onde todos os Ômegas e Betas estarão reunidos e quem sabe você encontrará seu companheiro verdadeiro. Agora você pode sair meu filho. – Alan dispensou o filho.

\- Vamos fazer uma pausa para o almoço e a reunião com nossos conselhos. Nos reuniremos aqui novamente hoje, para as considerações finais. – Steven Willians dispensou os participantes e todos se encaminharam para o salão onde ocorreria as refeições.

 **010101010**

O salão era todo envidraçado, e seria onde iria ocorrer a festa de encerramento.

\- O Alpha Lehne me mostrou a foto de uma bela Beta. – Alan comentou na mesa, onde estavam sentados sua esposa Donna - uma Alpha - e seus filhos Joshua com a noiva, ambos Alphas e Mackenzie, que ainda não tinha se apresentado como Alpha ou Beta. Apenas homens era Ômegas. E Jensen, um belo Alpha, para quem o comentário foi dirigido. – Está me ouvindo filho?

\- Sim... Não... – Jensen parecia confuso.

\- Algum problema? – Donna pegou na mão do filho do meio, preocupada, pois Jensen parecia desfocado.

\- Esse cheiro... Tô meio atordoado. Tão doce e parece que está invadindo meus sentidos até a alma. – Todos olharam para Jensen, a única que nunca tinha passado pelas sensações descritas por Jensen era Mack, mas sabia que ele estava falando do cheiro de sua alma gêmea.

\- De onde vem esse cheiro meu filho? – Alan estava feliz, era sempre uma felicidade um lobo encontrar seu companheiro. – O que está acontecendo aqui? – A conversa foi interrompida quando um belo rapaz entrou correndo no salão. Era um Ômega no cio. – Todos os Betas fazendo guarda! Protegendo o Ômega. Alphas acasalados ajudem a esvaziar o salão e protejam os Ômegas e as crianças. – Ordenou Alan.

O maior trabalho foi entre os Alphas solteiros que enlouqueceram com o cheiro, mas com muito custo obedeceram a voz de comando dos seus Alphas Pack.

Logo o salão foi esvaziado, no centro ficou o Ômega loiro, com grandes olhos azuis em um belo rosto. Tinha o corpo tipo mignon, como a maioria dos Ômegas e era muito bonito. Estava cercado por fortes Betas, e visivelmente necessitado em ser possuído por um Alpha. Era um dos filhos de Lehne, Mark.

\- Alpha Lehne, o que significa isso? – Alan estava indignado, pois poderia ter acontecido uma tragédia, como por exemplo, uma briga mortal entre os Alphas.

\- Não esperávamos ele entrar no cio, porém acho que foi muito propício para a nossa aliança. – Lehne sorria, Jensen era o único Alpha não acasalado que permanecia no salão, pois ajudou na evacuação e ficou ao lado do pai. – Ele é seu. – E retirou o filho do cordão protetor dos Betas e o colocou nos braços de Jensen.

Mark abraçou e ficou cheirando o pescoço de Jensen que não parecia abalado e ouvia algo no fone de ouvido. – Alpha Lehne logo um SUV estará estacionando ao fundo do hotel e levará o seu filho para a casa Ômega onde ficará seguro. – Jensen comunicou e se soltou do abraço do garoto.

\- Nunca vi um Alpha não acasalado resistir ao cheiro de um Ômega no cio. – Morgan comentou pelo jeito frio de Jensen com o Ômega.

\- Meu ser está tomado pelo cheiro do meu companheiro verdadeiro, que estava aqui no salão. – Jensen explicou. – E agora eu o perdi! – O jovem Alpha olhou friamente em direção a Lehne.

\- Mas se estava aqui, vai ser fácil encontrá-lo. – Alpha Padalecki deu uma tapinha em suas costas de um jeito para acalmá-lo. – Teremos um baile hoje à noite. Ânimo! Tua alma gêmea está perto. – Jensen sorriu concordando e um pouco conformado.

– Ainda bem que o almoço já estava terminando, faltando apenas a sobremesa, acredito que podemos servir no jardim, certo pai?

\- Sim meu filho, organize a limpeza aqui e Joshua, mande os garçons servirem a sobremesa aos Ômegas e aos filhotes, principalmente. – Alan ordenou.

\- Por que apenas para os Ômegas e filhotes? – Jensen reclamou.

\- Não se preocupe irmão! Você ainda está na categoria de filhote! – Joshua passou a mão na cabeça de Jensen assanhando o cabelo do loiro, e foi cumprir as ordens do pai.

 **01010101010**

\- Jared, o que foi meu filho? – Sharon perguntou, pois o filho estava olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguém, parecia até que farejava o ar.

\- Meu companheiro! Senti o cheiro dele. – Jared explicou e parecia aflito. – Agora não sei mais onde está.

\- Então teu companheiro é um Alpha, e você vai ser um Ômega! – Chad, seu amigo, bateu na sua cabeça. – Por que só os Alphas estão aqui.

\- E qual o problema dele ser um Ômega? – Sharon perguntou.

\- Nenhum, senhora. – Chad era o melhor amigo de Jared e por isso estava naquela viagem. Seu pai era um Alpha que tinha uma imagem negativa de Ômegas, apesar de viver há muitos anos em San Antonio. Seu outro pai não era maltratado, mas teve de deixar o emprego para cuidar dos filhos e da casa, e como ele nunca denunciou e parecia conformado, a família vivia em paz, e eles não eram únicos, apesar da igualdade ser protegida por lei no Pack.

\- Jared, você é só um filhote! Muito novinho para reconhecer um companheiro. – Sharon acariciou o rosto do filho.

\- Mas eu senti o cheiro dele. Cheiro de terra vermelha molhada por uma chuva fina, seu perfume tão forte que fiquei meio tonto, e agora estou precisando sentir esse cheiro novamente, preciso saber quem ele é. – Jared explicou e sua mãe lhe olhou assustada, ela sabia o que o filho estava sentindo, mas ele era apenas um filhote sem definição. Não sabiam ainda se seria, um Alpha, Ômega ou mesmo um Beta.

\- Sobremesa! – Sharon chamou atenção de Jared que amava doce. Ela não sabia o que fazer, depois ia conversar com o marido.

Jared pegou a torta de morango com sorvete de chocolate, e pela primeira vez, não estava muito entusiasmado com o doce. Olhou para o salão onde o almoço tinha ocorrido e pela vidraça seus olhos se encontraram com um rapaz alto e loiro que estava segurando uma taça de sorvete. Sorriram um para o outro, e se cumprimentaram como se fizessem um brinde. E ambos voltaram a se concentrar na sobremesa deliciosa que lhes fora servida.

 **0101010101**

\- Você não vai para a festa. – Alpha Padalecki informava ao filho que lhe encarou aborrecido.

\- Por que? Meu companheiro está lá me esperando! – Jared não tinha esquecido a situação ocorrida durante o almoço.

\- Jared, essa festa é somente para os maiores de dezesseis anos e que já sabem o que são, você é um filhote indeterminado! E não quero mais discussão. – Gerald olhou firme para o filho.

\- Mãe...

\- Seu pai tem razão!

\- E meu comp...

\- Jared, o que você está dizendo não é possível...

\- Mas eu senti!

\- Se o teu companheiro estiver lá fora, ele vai fazer o caminho até você, é assim que as coisas funcionam. – Sharon beijou a testa do filho. - Agora dê outra surra de vídeo game no Chad.

Jared olhou para a porta inconformado e quando os pais saíram, sentou no sofá com o controle na mão, mas com a mente longe, tanto que nem percebeu que Chad estava jogando sozinho.

\- Vamos Chad. – Jared se levantou do sofá e foi terminar de se arrumar. Colocou uma camisa social, na sua mente, ela o deixaria com aparência além dos seus quatorze anos, uma jaqueta de couro e tentou pentear os cabelos tirando-os da testa, porem desistiu.

\- Jared seu pai...

\- Minha mãe falou que se o meu companheiro estiver lá fora, vai me encontrar, porém acredito que ele só vai me encontrar se eu estiver fora desse quarto. Você vem? Senão irei só!

Chad correu para se vestir, nunca deixaria o amigo sozinho, mesmo sabendo o tamanho da encrenca em que estava se metendo.

 **1010101010**

\- Jensen, você não vai dançar? – Era praticamente a décima vez que Donna perguntava a mesma coisa para o filho.

\- Por que minha alma gêmea não está aqui? – Jensen olhava desolado para o salão. – Todos que estavam no almoço de hoje estão aqui?

\- Sim meu filho, somente os filhotes não vieram. – Alan comunicou para o loiro que olhava o salão desolado.

\- A tua alma gêmea deve ser um filhote de colo. – Chris Kane sussurrou para Jensen que arregalou os olhos verdes para o amigo, pois a possibilidade existia. – Você vai ter de esperar... Tipo, dezesseis anos... Tô brincando, cara! – Falou quando viu que o loiro baixou os ombros, desolado. Era uma possibilidade, remota, mas não inédita.

\- Vamos lá para fora! Preciso respirar. – Jensen seguiu para as portas de vidro na entrada do salão.

\- Socorro! – Um garoto loiro atropelou Kane logo na entrada. – Eles querem nos pegar!

\- O que aconteceu? – Gerald Padalecki segurou Chad.

\- Eles estavam espionando e queríamos apenas dar um susto neles. – Eram os dois seguranças que estavam fazendo a ronda.

\- Onde está o Jared? – Alpha Padalecki perguntou para Chad.

\- Não sei, nos separamos e corri para cá! – Chad mordia os lábios, nervoso.

\- Quem é Jared? – Jensen perguntou.

\- É meu filho! – Sharon tinha se aproximado, a música tinha parado e todos olhavam com apreensão a movimentação na entrada.

\- Vocês viram para onde o outro correu? – Jensen perguntou para os seguranças.

\- Ele correu para o bosque. – Informou um dos seguranças.

\- Idiotas! – Jensen exclamou, o bosque não era perigoso, mas era grande e alguém assustado podia se aprofundar na floresta e demorar a voltar. E o Pack de Dallas era responsável por todos ali presentes. – Me mostrem onde ele entrou no bosque. – Ordenou aos seguranças que o seguiram para fora.

Alan, Gerald, Donna, Sharon, Chris e Chad saíram logo atrás.

\- Olha a jaqueta de Jared! - O filhote havia se transformado, e várias peças de roupa estavam jogadas no caminho - Alpha Padalecki correu e pegou uma das roupas do filho. – O que?... - Ele gritou quando Jensen a arrancou de suas mãos.

\- Meu! – Jensen rosnou ao sentir o cheiro de seu companheiro na jaqueta e sem perder tempo correu, arrancando suas roupas pelo caminho. Antes de entrar no bosque, já tinha se transformado em um majestoso lobo branco com a luz da lua fazendo seus pelos parecerem ser de prata.

Jensen seguia facilmente o perfume de seu companheiro e quando chegou à beira do lago, não muito dentro do bosque, o cheiro ficou mais forte, parecendo que o outro lobo havia parado de fugir.

Embaixo de uma árvore Jensen enxergou um lobo cinza. A cor dos olhos era difícil de identificar, mas lhe olhavam com curiosidade e confiança, o reconhecendo como seu companheiro verdadeiro.

Jensen voltou a forma humana e foi se aproximando do lobo, se ajoelhando bem próximo e o chamando para perto, sendo prontamente obedecido.

Os pais de Jensen e Jared observavam a interação dos dois. Chris chegou nesse momento com um cobertor e uma calça para o amigo, mas não se aproximou também.

\- Se transforma de volta pra mim, quero ver a tua forma humana. – Jensen pediu para o lobo, que era bem menor, parecendo ser um filhote, mas seu pensamento era de que se tratava de um Ômega. O cheiro era tão doce! Jared olhou para Jensen e atendeu o pedido de sua alma gêmea.

\- Você ainda é um filhote... - Jensen apesar de ficar encantado com a beleza de Jared, não conseguiu calar sua decepção.

Jared se encolheu com a reação de seu companheiro.

O pai de Jared pegou o cobertor das mãos de Chris e correu para cobrir o filho. Alan fez a mesma coisa entregando a calça para Jensen. Ambos se encararam, sentindo que teriam muitos problemas por causa dessa ligação.

\- Não... – Ambos falaram quando seus pais começaram a levá-los para longe um do outro, mas o protesto era fraco, pois estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos. Jensen sem saber o que fazer, pois não poderia reclamar seu companheiro por causa da idade e Jared se sentindo rejeitado.


	2. Chapter 2

Fui rápida! Céus espero continuar assim!

Tenho duas lindas betas que me inspiram, espero que bigamia em fics não seja crime, WDe e Claudia, uma segura e a outra bate! Obrigada meninas!

 **020202020202**

Jensen rolava de um lado para o outro na cama. O cheiro de seu companheiro gravado em sua alma. Até o nome dele era doce na sua boca - Jared – e gostava do som em sua voz. Quando o desejo começava a aflorar, lembrava que ele era apenas um filhote e era como um balde de água fria em seu corpo.

Sem conseguir dormir saiu para correr, sempre era bom, aliviava a tensão. Caminhou para o bosque em direção ao lago, retirou sua roupa e guardou em uma mochila.

O grande lobo branco surgiu e subiu em uma pedra que rodeava o lago, e mesmo não sendo lua cheia, uivou. Era um uivo que tinha uma ponta de tristeza.

Jensen correu se embrenhando pela mata. Correu para acalmar o calor do desejo de tomar seu companheiro, coisa normal quando almas gêmeas se encontravam, porém, o momento não era certo, existiam leis, e uma que vigorava em todo o estado é que nenhum lobo poderia acasalar sem ser definido como Alpha, Beta ou Ômega. A sua própria moral o condenava, mesmo sabendo que a biologia interferia em seus sentimentos e decisões.

Depois de uma longa corrida o lobo parou exatamente sob a árvore em que o seu companheiro havia estado, e ele permitiu o seu lado animal cheirar o local, e o lobo chorou o seu azar de encontrar a sua alma gêmea no tempo errado.

Jensen voltou a forma humana, se vestiu, mas não voltou para casa, continuou sob a árvore e adormeceu sentindo o cheiro do seu companheiro.

 **0202020202**

\- Pode sair de trás dessa pedra, teu cheiro já te denunciou! – Jensen falou ao acordar com o doce perfume de Jared.

\- Bom dia. – Jared saiu de trás da pedra e sentou sobre as pernas como se tivesse de joelhos. – Por que você ficou tão decepcionado? Você me acha feio? Você queria uma garota? Voc...

\- Calma! – Jensen pediu, pois Jared fazia pergunta sobre pergunta, sem dá chance dele responder. – Eu não estou decepcionado...

\- Está sim! Eu vi no seu olhar, ouvi o seu uivo... – Jared já ia disparar a falar novamente.

\- Tudo bem! – Jensen levantou as mãos pedindo para Jared parar.

\- Minha decepção é por que você é um filhote...

\- Mas eu vou crescer... – Jared se arrastou para mais perto.

\- Posso terminar?

\- Pode, a mamãe sempre diz que falo muito, mas é quando eu fico nervoso, porém vou tentar ficar calado, prometo. – Jensen estremeceu quando Jared invadiu seu espaço pessoal, pois assim ele estava ao alcance de suas mãos. – Se eu não me calar pode gritar comigo, que eu...

\- Jared! – Jensen não gritou, porém foi firme, como um alpha sabe ser, e o garoto parou de falar. – Como eu ia dizendo você é um filhote... – O loiro colocou um dedo nos lábios de Jared, pois ele ia voltar a falar. – Eu sei que vai crescer. E é a espera que me mata, ficar longe de ti. Quanto a ser feio, isso é piada né? Você é lindo, nem que eu desenhasse um companheiro para mim, ele seria tão belo, e quanto você ser um garoto, realmente não tenho problemas com isso, portanto o único problema é esperar dois anos para ficar do seu lado.

\- Você dormiu aqui fora? – Jared pareceu satisfeito com a explicação de Jensen e mudou de assunto.

\- Sim, dei uma corrida e voltei para cá, acabei dormindo. – Jared se aproximou mais de Jensen, que estava encostado na árvore com uma perna dobrada e outra esticada. Seus joelhos encostaram nesta perna, fazendo-os sorrir quando sentiram o calor do toque, pois foi reconfortante para ambos.

\- Eu queria também ter corrido, mas a mamãe não deixou e ainda foi dormir comigo, para evitar que eu fugisse. – Jared revirou os olhos.

\- Não sei por que ela achou que você fugiria... – Jared deu a língua para Jensen.

\- Agora estou com vontade de correr um pouco. – Jared respirou fundo.

\- Você pode correr aqui no parque, posso até te ajudar, pego esse graveto e jogo para ir buscar...

\- Eu não sou um cachorro!

\- É um filhote... – Jared partiu para cima dele e Jensen segurou suas mãos. Ambos começaram a rir, nesse momento o moreno estava entre as pernas do loiro, apoiando suas costas na perna dobrada deste. Pararam para respirar. – Eu adorava fazer isso... – Jensen continuou. – Meu irmão usava esse truque para namorar em paz.

\- O meu também faz isso... – Jared deu um sorriso sapeca. Nesse momento o coração de Jensen se encheu de carinho, ternura e proteção pelo seu companheiro. O fogo do desejo foi abafado, como devia ser pois o sentimento sempre deveria se sobrepor a biologia.

Estavam tão distraídos conversando um com outro que não perceberam seus pais os observando.

\- Eles são tão lindos juntos! – Sharon comentou e apertou a mão de Donna, que apertou de volta.

\- Vamos ter de separá-los rapidamente. – Gerald comentou.

\- Por quê? – Alan perguntou surpreso, afinal quem não ia querer um filho acasalado com Jensen.

\- Por que, logo não será apenas a biologia que vai ligá-los...

\- E qual o problema? O sentimento quando acontece entre dois companheiros reais, é tão forte... É uma das relações mais lindas e perfeitas.

\- Se o Jared for um Alpha? – Padalecki falou o seu medo.

\- Jared se transforma em Ômega, simples! – Alan respondeu.

\- E por que o Jensen não se transforma em um Ômega? – Gerald respirou fundo.

\- É mais difícil para o Jensen, ele é Alpha há mais tempo, e qual o problema do Jared ser um Ômega, vocês os colocam como membros com os mesmos direitos.

\- Nós! – Gerald quase rosnou. - Porque vocês os colocam como inferiores...

\- Inferiores não! Frágeis! – Alan interrompeu. – E o Jensen vai cuidar muito bem do seu companheiro, não vai precisar trabalhar, só cuidar dos filhos e da casa...

\- Eu não quero isso para o meu filho! Ele vai para Europa, terá uma formação sólida, terá um futuro profissional como conselheiro do Pack. – Gerald espumava de raiva.

\- O meu também! – Alan gritou.

\- Parem vocês dois! – Donna e Sharon falaram juntas.

\- Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer. – Sharon falou.

\- O que vamos fazer? – Gerald, já mais calmo perguntou para Alan.

\- Tenho uma ideia, mas vocês não vão gostar... – Alan baixou a cabeça para Gerald não ver o brilho nos olhos dele.

\- Exponha a sua ideia. – Gerald pediu.

\- Ainda não sabemos o que o filhote vai se tornar... Mas podemos prepará-lo para um futuro como Ômega aqui em Dallas... Espera! – Pediu Alan quando Gerald ia interromper. – Se ele for um Alpha pensamos como podemos resolver isso, mas no momento vocês o deixam aqui, ele irá para a Escola Ômega, pois com certeza se ele se apresentar como Ômega o Jensen vai reclamá-lo quase que imediatamente...

\- Alpha Ackles! – Gerald olhou sério para o Alpha Pack de Dallas. – Eu sei qual é a tua ideia! – E o Alpha de San Antonio seguiu na direção onde os dois brincavam de capturar o polegar e riam totalmente distraídos do confronto entre os pais.

\- É o melhor... – Alan ainda tentou.

\- Jared! – Gerald puxou o garoto dos braços de Jensen, que ficou em pé de imediato, pronto para atacar. – Ele é meu filho, eu sou o Alpha dele. – Ele recuou um pouco, pois o loiro rosnou ainda inconformado. Ele era o alpha de Jared.

\- Jensen! – Alan segurou firme o ombro do filho. – Teu companheiro não está em perigo. – Jensen respirou fundo e relaxou. – Alpha Padalecki temos que resolver isso, ainda hoje!

\- Não temos que resolver nada! Em dois anos conversamos! – E foi puxando o filho que lançou um olhar com um pedido mudo para Jensen, que teve de ser segurado pelo pai.

 **0202020202**

\- Alpha Ackles, o Alpha Padalecki está aí fora! – Alan olhou surpreso para os filhos e a esposa.

\- Mande ele entrar imediatamente. – Gerald entrou com a esposa e o filho Jared, mas o que chamou atenção foi a mala.

Gerald cumprimentou a todos. Sharon tentava segurar as lágrimas e Jared estava assustado, porém, decidido de que estava fazendo o certo.

– Meu filho quer ir para a escola Ômega de Dallas. Aqui está o contrato redigido sobre as condições dele ficar, porém ele quer passar os finais de semana na sua casa. – Gerald despejou tudo com a voz cansada.

\- Jared! – Jensen chamou o seu companheiro para um dos cantos da sala. – Por que essa decisão?

\- Você disse que queria ficar perto de mim, e eu quero ficar perto de você, nos finais de semana poderemos ficar juntos. – Jensen riu, reconhecendo o amor inocente de seu companheiro, mas precisava esclarecer uma situação para ele.

\- Jared, eu não moro em Dallas, eu faço Direito em Stanford, Califórnia, lembra? Venho para Dallas somente em ocasiões especiais, raramente você vai me ver. – O garoto arregalou os olhos e correu para o pai.

\- Não quero mais! – Jared disse segurando o terno do Alpha.

\- O contrato já está assinado. – Alan falou rápido e recebeu o olhar desgostoso de Padalecki, sabia que agora estava nas mãos do outro Alpha.

-Pai! – Jensen chamou Alan.

\- Jensen sem discussão, foi opção do próprio Jared. – Alan ignorou os olhares condenadores de todos os presentes, inclusive de sua esposa.

\- Pai! – Jensen repetiu, na voz um tom que Alan conhecia. O filho ia teimar, podia até desrespeitá-lo, e teria que puni-lo, coisa que tinha feito uma vez e se arrependera, até por que não adiantou. Aprendeu que, em se tratando de Jensen, era melhor conversar.

\- Licença. – Alan se levantou e puxou o filho para outra sala menor contígua à principal, separada por uma porta de vidro.

\- Pai, eu não acredito que o senhor vai se aproveitar de um filhote! – Jensen começou tentando atingir o caráter do pai.

\- Jensen, eu sei que é errado, mas é necessário...

\- Por que? – Jensen interrompeu o pai.

\- Ele vai ser um Alpha! Não existe nenhum Ômega e nem Beta na árvore genealógica de Gerald e Sharon. – Alan informou.

\- E separar o Jared dos pais vai impedi-lo de ser um Alpha? – Jensen não entendia o pai.

\- É para quebra-lo fazendo ele aceitar ser transformado mais facilmente e será menos dolorido para os dois. – Jensen olhou para fora e seus olhos encontraram os de Jared, que estavam tristes e imploravam por ajuda, mostrando confiança de que o seu companheiro resolveria isso para ele.

\- Pai, de repente o senhor está certo, mas não posso deixar o meu companheiro do jeito que ele está. Essa escolha foi por mim, o mínimo que posso fazer é pedir, implorar que seja, para que desconsidere esse contrato absurdo, cruel e injusto. – Jensen não aguentava sentir a tristeza de Jared.

\- Desculpa meu filho! Mas acho que o que estou fazendo é o melhor para os dois. Hoje ele está sofrendo, porém, vocês vão me agradecer futuramente. – E Alan virou para ir embora.

\- Se o senhor mantiver esse absurdo, vou largar Stanford...

\- Vou adorar ter você de volta em casa...

\- E se o Jared se mostrar um Alpha, eu me transformarei em Ômega... Sem lutar. Juro em nome da Deusa Lua! – Jensen se ajoelhou e se curvou, confirmando o seu juramento.

Alan olhou com raiva para o filho e rasgou o contrato que estava em suas mãos, jogando os papeis em cima dele. Um juramento para a Deusa nunca poderia ser quebrado.

\- Você vai se arrepender por não ter me ouvido! – Alan saiu da sala. Jensen se levantou e seguiu o pai de longe, sentia que talvez não estivesse a salvo de uma surra. - Daqui a dois anos vamos conversar sobre esses dois. – Falou para Gerald.

Jared correu para os braços de Jensen que o abraçou com carinho, sem nenhum desejo sexual.

\- Nesses dois anos, sem contato. – Alan pronunciou ao ver o abraço carinhoso.

\- Eu concordo. – Gerald confirmou. Eles queriam impedir a ligação emocional.

\- Jensen e Jared? – Eles se separaram ao ouvir a voz de Alan. – Vocês prometem em nome da Deusa de não se encontrarem, de não se comunicarem de qualquer maneira que seja?

\- Jared e Jensen? – Gerald chamou quando ambos demoraram a responder.

\- Prometemos. – Falaram juntos e se ajoelharam se curvando em confirmação.

Trocaram olhares tristes, mas cheios de promessas que não deixariam de pensar um no outro durante esses dois anos de separação forçada.

As mães deles perceberam a intensão dos maridos, mas os Alphas estavam cegos pelo orgulho, poia um vínculo além do biológico, já havia sido formado, o amor já era uma semente no coração dos filhos.

Elas se olharam em uma promessa muda de ajudar seus filhos no que parecia ser uma caminhada bem difícil, seriam dois anos de vazio na alma para ambos.

\- Vamos filho. - Gerald sorriu aliviado. Jared olhou mais uma vez para Jensen. Não falaram nada, não precisaram. Sabiam que iam contar cada minuto desses dois anos.

Sharon enxugou as lágrimas e abraçou o futuro genro. – Acho que meu filho não poderia ter encontrado um companheiro melhor.

 **0202020202**

 **Um ano depois**

 **Washington D.C., Quatro de julho**

\- Você não vai procurar o Jared! – Alan andava de um lado para o outro e Jensen apenas o acompanhava com os olhos, no rosto, um ar entediado.

\- Eu não vou quebrar a minha promessa com a Deusa Lua. – Jensen repetiu pela décima vez.

O Alpha Pack de Washington tinha convidado vários packs que tinham negócios para uma grande festa no dia da independência, todos estavam hospedados em uma grande mansão na cidade, com três pisos de quartos.

O pack de Dallas e San Antonio estavam presentes e hospedados em alas opostas. Jensen não iria comparecer, mas na última hora apareceu com um grupo de amigos sem o pai esperar.

\- E por que você veio? O Alpha Padalecki ligou para mim, perguntou se você viria e eu disse que não, você me garantiu que não! E agora estou passando por mentiroso! – Alan olhou para o filho buscando uma resposta.

\- Pai! O Chris encontrou o companheiro dele, um Ômega desse pack, o pai dele é irmão do Alpha...

\- E você resolveu acompanhar o Chris como um bom amigo... Conveniente... – O tom de Alan era irônico.

\- Ele insistiu! Eu nem queria...

\- E você fez o sacrifício... – Mais ironia. – Você resolveu se sacrificar antes ou depois de saber que o pack de San Antonio estaria aqui? – Jensen baixou a cabeça. – Você vai quebrar a promessa...

\- Eu não vou me encontrar com o Jared... Eu nem vou sair desse quarto! Satisfeito?

\- Espero que faça isso, não por mim, pois você sempre foi teimoso, tanto que quando se transformou a primeira vez, pensei que seria um burro e não um lobo! – Alan riu, adorava fazer essa piada com o filho, afinal todos nasciam em forma de lobo. Só se transformavam em humanos quando completavam um ano. – Porém, faça pela promessa que fez em nome da Deusa Lua!

\- Sim meu pai! – Alan lhe olhou duro. – Sim Alpha! – Jensen entendeu que estava amarrado por três promessas, a Deusa Lua, a seu pai e a seu Alpha Pack e, se quebrasse a sua palavra, estaria sujeito a três punições.

Jensen ficou no quarto vendo TV, navegando na internet e quando os fogos explodiram lá fora, resolveu ir para a varanda. Todos os convidados estavam reunidos no gramado olhando para o alto apreciando o show pirotécnico, e seus olhos de lobo conseguiram visualizar um belo garoto, um pouco maior do que ele lembrava. Jared estava em pé separado da multidão, ao lado dele o amigo Chad, eles apontavam para o alto, riam um para o outro e comentavam alguma coisa.

O lobo de Jensen, rosnava dentro dele querendo ir em busca de seu companheiro e arrancar a garganta de quem estava recebendo os sorrisos e atenções deste. Jensen sabia que era seu lado fera, seu lado primitivo, seu instinto animal que queria assumir o comando, respirou fundo e resolveu entrar, mas, quase perde razão quando o doce aroma de seu companheiro viajou pela brisa chegando até ele. Olhou para a lua que estava alta, se perguntando se era uma provocação.

 **0202020202**

\- Jared, não fica assim... – Sharon beijou a cabeça do filho o consolando. Estavam em uma sala VIP do Aeroporto internacional de Washington Dulles, esperando o voo para San Antonio.

\- Por que ele não me procurou? Poderíamos nos encontrar sem querer e a promessa não seria quebrada... – Jared perdeu seu sorriso desde que soube que Jensen estava ali e não o procurara.

\- O pai dele o proibiu de sair do quarto, sob o risco de estar quebrando sua promessa, afinal ele nem iria comparecer, imagina ficar enclausurado desde que chegou?

\- Não consegui nem sentir o perfume dele...

\- Jared! – Chad o chamou. – Vamos comprar sorvete.

\- Eu não quero... – O garoto olhou para o lado ignorando o amigo.

\- Vamos... – Chad insistiu e Sharon estranhou e olhou ao redor. Na direção da sorveteria, por trás, tinha uma parede de vidro e sentado lendo uma revista, todo vestido de preto, com sua jaqueta de couro preta, de óculos escuros estava Jensen Ackles. Se ele estivesse de frente enxergaria Jared com certeza, mas estava de lado.

Os dois não sentiram o cheiro um do outro por estarem em salas separadas pela parede de vidro.

\- Vamos! – E Chad puxou Jared.

\- Vai logo com esse menino enjoado. – Sharon mandou e foi conversar com o marido antes que a insistência de Chad chamasse sua atenção.

Jared levantou sem vontade nenhuma e Chad passou direto pela sorveteria. O moreno lhe olhou sem entender nada, e quando o amigo apontou mostrando o real motivo de sua insistência, Jensen estava se levantando para ir pegar o avião, seu voo tinha acabado de ser anunciado.

Jared grudou o rosto na vidraça e Jensen olhou na sua direção. Ambos sorriram e ficaram apenas se olhando, conversando em silêncio. O encantamento foi quebrado quando Kane o puxou para a ponte de embarque, era a última chamada para o seu voo.

Jensen ainda olhou para trás pela última vez antes de seguir seu caminho rezando para a Deusa da Lua que esse ano passasse bem depressa.

\- O que vocês estão olhando aí? – Jared quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ouvir a voz do pai. Sharon respirou aliviada quando viu que Jensen já tinha sumido de vista.

\- Nada! - Responderam os dois garotos juntos.

\- E por que ficaram nervosos? – Gerald olhava desconfiado.

\- Meu amor, você os assustou, vamos tomar logo esse sorvete, a Meg já está escolhendo o dela. – E Sharon foi levando os três para a sorveteria.

 **020202020202**

 **2013 San Antonio, dois anos depois**

\- Jared! Teu pai está te esperando! – Sharon chamava o filho. - Você vai chegar atrasado, não vai dar nem para tomar seu café! – Era o dia da formatura do ensino médio de Jared. Ele iria na frente com o pai e Sharon depois com sua irmã, Meg.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Gerald veio da cozinha onde tomava o café.

\- O Jared ainda não desceu! – Eles olharam para cima e resolveram ver o que estava acontecendo, o filho sempre era muito pontual, e geralmente o primeiro a descer.

\- Jared! – O Alpha bateu na porta e aguçou o seu ouvido, abrindo-a imediatamente ao ouvir um choro baixinho.

Um cheiro envolveu os dois, um cheiro forte. Era o mesmo que o filho sempre teve, porém estava mais forte, mais definido. Era doce, mas com algo ácido, másculo. O Alpha Padalecki logo desconfiou do que poderia ser.

Gerald puxou a coberta do filho. O short do pijama estava molhado e ele tremia ao puxar a roupa do filho para baixo, na ponta do pênis um nó, já desinflando.

\- Meu filho é um ALPHA! – Gritou feliz a todo pulmão, ignorando o olhar triste e perdido de Jared, mas, sua mãe compreendeu que o garoto estava pensando no futuro com o seu companheiro.

 **0202020202**

\- Pai! Hoje é aniversário do Jared! – Jensen invadiu o escritório do pai. - estou indo para San Antonio. Avise ao Alpha Padalecki. – Ele estava animado, não via a hora de sentir o perfume de seu companheiro, que agora estava com 16 anos. Finalmente poderiam ficar juntos e Jensen estava pensando em leva-lo para Boston, onde pretendia fazer o mestrado, e assim começarem a vida longe dos Packs.

\- Jensen senta, por favor... – Alan levantou e foi em direção ao filho.

\- Não, pai! Eu não quero intromissão de ninguém. Eu sei...

\- Jensen! Por favor! – Alan segurou o filho pelo ombro. – Não tenho outra maneira para te dizer isso... – O velho Alpha deu um suspiro grande, como pai, gostaria de evitar esse sofrimento para o filho. – O Jared é um Alpha e o Padalecki o mandou para algum lugar na Europa.

030303

N.A.: Nessa fic os lobisomens nascem como filhotes de lobo, quando a mãe/ômega estar na forma de lobo, os filhotes também ficam, e quando estão humanos, o filhotes são humanos, mas no momento de dá a luz, o lado animal da mãe/ômega assume e se transformam em lobos, e ficam como lobos até os filhotes completarem um mês de nascido, depois de um ano que os pais verão a forma humana dos filhos.

 **Resposta aos reviews**

Lalky

Dessa vez estou mais rápida! Vai sofrer pouco pela espera... por enquanto! Kkkk

Mil Beijos!

Fhaena23

O Jensen vai ter de aprender que realmente nem sempre é o que queremos e o que podemos ter! Mil beijos!

Lana

Oi1 Que bom que gostou, pelo jeito ele vai ter de esperar e muito pelo Jared! Kkkkk A situação não está legal! Mas vamos ver1

Mil beijos!

Anaas

Sempre bom te ver por aqui! E estou mais rápida fic fluindo bem! Mil beijos!

Claudia

Obrigada por beta minha fics, e tenho medo de abusar(mentira sou abusada), é sério, mas adoro, pois é a minha primeira lapada!

O plot é perigoso de ficar parecido com os outros, são lobos, e coisas como alphas e ômegas pode ficar muito igual, mas coloquei coisas bem únicas, por que o tema permite inventarmos algumas coisinhas e isso vou usar.

O lance dos filhotes nascerem cachorros, não é coisa muito nova em fics, porém pouco usado, vou colocar uma observação sobre isso e como funciona, ia explicar mais a frente, mas posso colocar agora e no futuro já fica ok!

Vai ter sofrimento, mas vai ter muito amor, e sofrimento! Kkkkkkk E amor! E mais sofrimento!

Obrigada por continuar comigo, seu apoio me inspira!

Mil beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota A.:** Quase nem demorei, e olha que a Claudia já estava de passagem comprada para me obrigar a postar, mas muitos atrapalhos! Kkkk Porém nem demorei muito! O 4 está quase pronto, apenas alguns detalhes!

 **Obrigada as minhas betas Claudia e WDe!**

 **CAPÍTULO 03**

\- Jensen! Por favor! – Alan segurou o filho pelo ombro. – Não tenho outra maneira de te dizer isso... – O velho Alpha deu um grande suspiro. Como pai, gostaria de evitar esse sofrimento para o filho. – O Jared é um Alpha e Padalecki o mandou para algum lugar na Europa.

\- Meu! – O loiro encarou o pai e saiu da sala correndo. Alan gritou para que Chris fosse atrás do filho.

\- Jensen, eu dirijo! – Chris pela primeira vez desafiou o amigo, mesmo sabendo que perderia uma briga com Jensen, ainda assim, o encarou. – A viagem é longa e tem inocentes no caminho. – Essa frase penetrou na névoa que invadia sua mente, fazendo o loiro descer de seu carro, um Toyota Tundra negro e deixou que Chris dirigisse.

 **030303**

\- Para a droga desse carro! – Jensen gritou, depois de duas horas de viagem.

\- O que aconteceu? – Chris freou tão de repente que acabou deixando no asfalto uma trilha de pneu queimado. Não era simples parar um carro daquele a 100 km/h.

\- Você dirige como uma lesma! – Jensen foi arrancando a roupa, se transformando no grande lobo branco, correndo e procurando cortar caminho pelas diversas fazendas que existiam na região.

Se fosse um lobo comum, o máximo que conseguiria era 65 km/h. Jensen, porém, podia desenvolver uma velocidade de 80 km/h. Menos que o carro, mas na sua forma animal, cortaria alguns caminhos e colocaria seu estresse para fora, foi uma boa resolução. Chris apenas seguiu em frente, encontraria o amigo em San Antonio.

 **030303**

\- Água? – Gerald ofereceu depois de se recuperar do susto por ver o lobo branco pulando no meio de sua sala. Já aguardava por Jensen, Alan o havia alertado, mas não esperava ele aparecer daquele jeito. – Podem deixar! – Falou para dois lobos que entraram logo em seguida atrás de Jensen. O Alpha Pack de San Antonio residia em uma fazenda na parte interiorana da cidade, assim como a maioria dos lobisomens, por causa do contato direto com a natureza.

\- Ele é muito rápido senhor! – Um dos lobos que voltou à forma humana justificou.

\- Tudo bem, podem sair. – Gerald ordenou para seus seguranças. – E você, vai conversar ou só ficar rosnando como um cão raivoso?

\- Quero meu companheiro! - Jensen voltou à forma humana. – Esperei os dois anos...

\- Sharon, traz um roupão para o jovem aqui. – Gerald pediu. Não tinha problema com a nudez, pois era coisa comum entres os lobisomens. Jensen se vestiu e pegou o copo com água que Sharon ofereceu, bebendo tudo num gole só.

\- Quero meu companheiro. – Jensen repetiu. – Onde ele está? Eu vou busca-lo. Ele é meu! – Jensen praticamente rosnava cada frase. – O que tem aqui? – O loiro olhou dentro do copo vazio e começou a se sentir estranho. – Vocês me envenenaram? – Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

\- Nada demais, é apenas para você se acalmar. Agora sente-se. – Jensen olhou indignado, tentando se manter em pé, mas suas pernas pesaram e ficou um pouco tonto.

\- Perdão... – Sharon falou, passando a mão em seus cabelos e recebeu um olhar magoado de Jensen. O estresse, o cansaço da corrida e mais a substância que estava na água, o fez adormecer quase imediatamente.

\- Quando ele acordar estará mais calmo. – Gerald foi receber Christian Kane, sua chegada havia sido anunciada.

 **030303**

Jensen abriu os olhos e se assustou, pois não reconheceu o local em que estava. Uma sala ampla, com dois sofás creme, um de frente para o outro, com uma mesinha no centro. Ele estava deitado em um dos sofás e existia também duas poltronas. O chão era de madeira e haviam grandes janelas. Ele se lembrou que entrou por uma delas e também o motivo de estar ali.

O jovem Alpha nesse momento aguçou seus sentidos. Reconheceu o cheiro de seu amigo Kane, indicando que este estava próximo e outro odor, que fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Era do de seu companheiro que, mesmo não estando mais ali, havia deixado entranhado na casa, seu perfume.

O loiro viu suas roupas dobradas ao lado do sofá em que dormira, chegando a conclusão que Chris deve tê-las deixado lá. Se vestiu e seguiu para a cozinha, onde o Alpha Pack de San Antonio estava sentado à uma grande mesa rústica em um alegre jantar, que lembrava muito os de sua casa. Reconheceu os membros da família e seu amigo que se deliciava com um suculento bife malpassado.

\- Sente-se conosco. – Convidou Gerald.

\- Acho que já dormi o suficiente. – Jensen respondeu mal-humorado, mas seu estomago roncou, avisando que estava vazio e ele sequer havia percebido que estava faminto.

\- Deixe de bobagem e sente-se aqui. – Sharon falou e Jensen lhe lançou um olhar, mostrando que não a tinha perdoado, mas obedeceu.

Em outra ocasião, poderia ter saboreado melhor a comida, todavia, alimentou-se apenas pela necessidade do corpo e manteve-se em silêncio. Sabia que Gerald não ia conversar naquele momento, pelo menos, não sobre o que ele queria.

Os restantes das pessoas continuavam conversando sobre várias coisas, aparentemente, indiferentes ao drama que estava vivendo.

\- Agora sobremesa. – Sharon anunciou e Jensen deu um longo suspiro, mostrando que o limite de sua paciência estava sendo ultrapassado.

\- Vamos conversar... – Gerald se levantou e Jensen o seguiu.

 **030303**

\- Eu só quero o meu companheiro. – Jensen foi falando assim que chegou ao escritório do Alpha Pack. – Não é justo...

\- Calma! – Gerald o interrompeu. – Como você deve saber, Jared se apresentou como Alpha e uma relação entre dois Alphas machos não é possível. Pois, mesmo quando se amam, nenhum dos dois admite se submeter ao outro.

\- Mas eu posso transformá-lo em um Ômega...

\- E por que não o contrário? – Gerald se levantou e encarou o loiro.

\- O senhor sabe que não funciona assim. Teríamos que nos enfrentar e o mais forte será o Alpha. – O ritual para transformar um Alpha em um Ômega, consistia em uma disputa como lobos. O mais forte, teria de conseguir acasalar com o mais fraco e amarra-lo, numa noite de lua cheia e os lobos teriam que ser almas gêmeas.

\- Jensen, é até covardia falar assim. Jared tem apenas 16 anos e apesar dele não ser mais o garoto franzino que você conheceu e ter sido muito bem treinado, no momento, ele nunca seria capaz de ganhar uma luta de você. – Gerald ainda continuava de pé.

\- E qual o problema do Jared ser um Ômega?

\- Eu admiro muito o seu pai, mas no seu Pack, um Ômega é tratado como um indivíduo inferior, reconhecendo-se que sua única contribuição para o grupo, é com filhotes.

\- Não! – Jensen interrompeu. – Eles são amados e protegidos...

\- Eles não têm direitos! Não podem trabalhar fora, estudar só em escolas Ômegas e dizer não ao seus Alphas pode ser um risco.

\- Com Jared vai ser diferente...

\- Diferente como? Vocês vão ter que acatar as leis do Pack. – Gerald se aproximou de Jensen e o fez sentar-se na cadeira mais próxima. – Preste atenção. O fato de vocês serem companheiros verdadeiros, não significa que tenham que viver juntos. Eu entendo que a natureza brincou com vocês, devem ter aprontado algo nas vidas passadas e acredito que esse deva ser o preço a ser pago. Não viverem juntos nesta vida.

\- Me desculpe Alpha, mas não posso aceitar isso...

\- Pois, você vai ter que aceitar. O Jared já aceitou.

\- ACEITOU? – Jensen gritou, sem acreditar.

\- Sim. Por isso ele foi embora. Para não cair de amor por você...

\- Ele me ama. – Jensen rosnou.

\- Ele era só um filhote quando te conheceu. Pode ter achado em algum momento que te amava, mas hoje ele tem consciência que era, apenas, a biologia falando. Tanto, que optou por ir embora e construir sua vida longe de você. – Jensen lhe olhou como se ele estivesse mentindo. – Não o forcei! Juro pela Deusa! – Gerald bateu no peito e se ajoelhou.

Jensen colocou o rosto entre as mãos e sem conseguir se controlar, chorou. Não aceitava ter se enganado tanto. Ele se apaixonou por Jared desde o primeiro momento, mesmo quando pareceu tê-lo desprezado por ainda ser um filhote, nunca foi desprezo e sim desespero por não poder ficar de vez com ele em seus braços.

E o olhar trocado no aeroporto? Apesar de o vínculo ainda não ter se formado, ele sentiu o amor do seu companheiro naquele momento. Ali percebeu que seu amor era correspondido. Isso lhe acalmou e o ajudou a superar o vazio que tinha em sua alma. Foram dois longos anos de espera e agora...

\- Eu sinto muito... – Jensen fugiu ao toque de Gerald e sem se preocupar em tirar suas roupas que se rasgaram ao se transformar no lobo branco, saiu visivelmente desesperado por uma porta lateral que estava aberta e dava acesso a um jardim.

 **030303**

Alan estava enlouquecido trás do filho. Jensen havia saído da casa de Gerald há três dias e ainda não tinham nenhum sinal dele. Rastreadores de ambos os Packs o procuravam, mas nada de encontrarem. Era como se Jensen simplesmente tivesse desaparecido no ar.

Ele tornara-se um lobo forte, poucos conseguiriam derrota-lo, porém, um lobo sozinho era frágil, por mais poderoso que fosse e o Alpha Pack de Dallas tinha inimigos que adorariam pôr as mãos em um de seus filhos. Estava para acionar os seus Packs aliados quando avistou um grande lobo branco no caminho arborizado que levava a entrada de sua casa.

Donna sentiu a presença do filho. Correu para fora de casa e seu coração se quebrou com a aparência do lobo. Os pelos sujos e sem vida, a cabeça baixa e o rabo entre as pernas. Jensen passou direto pelos pais, entrando em casa e seguindo para o seu quarto.

Deitou-se na cama ainda em sua forma de lobo e fechou os olhos. Seus pais sabiam que ele estava acordado, sua mãe apenas se aproximou e lhe examinou superficialmente em busca de algum ferimento, mas aparentemente somente sua alma estava ferida.

Donna sentou-se numa cadeira em frente à janela, que era de balanço, a mesma que usava para embalar Jensen desde que ele era um filhotinho de cachorro. Hoje, a cadeira era usada pelo próprio loiro, que gostava de sentar-se para apreciar a paisagem dos campos que se estendiam até as margens do Rio Trinity.

Porém, nos últimos dois anos, quando Jensen visitava a família, era o lugar onde sentava para pensar em seu companheiro. Inúmeras vezes sua mãe ficava ao seu lado, ouvindo-o falar sobre seus planos com Jared. Sobre a casa que iriam morar, a quantidade de filhotes que teriam e do quanto seriam felizes juntos.

 **030303**

Pela manhã, Jensen desceu para o café todo vestido de preto. Sempre fora a cor predileta para suas roupas, mas desta vez seus olhos refletiam luto. No rosto, uma expressão séria, cansada, sem esperança de uma vida melhor, apenas uma resignação em viver. Devia ser pecado alguém tão jovem, ter um ar tão triste em seu rosto.

\- Estou indo para Boston, manterei meus planos de mestrado. – Jensen comunicou enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café puro.

\- Eu sei que não é o momento...

\- Não é o momento Alan! – Donna interrompeu o marido.

\- Eu quero saber. – Jensen pediu, calmamente, como se tudo estivesse muito bem. Ele estava ignorando a dor, sufocando-a, para poder seguir em frente.

\- Jensen, o que vou te dizer não é um prêmio de consolação, mas você sabe que, mesmo quando perdemos a nossa alma gêmea, podemos seguir em frente, principalmente, quando o vínculo não é formado e o amor ainda não nasceu...

\- O amor não nasceu? – Jensen ficou em pé, interrompendo o pai com um sorriso triste, ou melhor com um arremedo de um sorriso, e explodiu, mostrando seus sentimentos. – Pai, no instante em que tive aquele lobo de perfume tão doce em meus braços, não o amar deixou de ser uma opção. Infelizmente, ele era apenas um filhote, mas a semente foi plantada e, mesmo distante, eu a reguei todos os dias, revivendo os poucos momentos que tivemos juntos, sonhando com o seu sorriso, contando o tempo para que ele deixasse de ser um filhote, para ser meu Ômega, meu companheiro... Então, infelizmente, o amor não apenas nasceu, como se desenvolveu tomando conta de todo o meu ser. – Jensen voltou a sentar-se, apenas uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto, morrendo em seus lábios.

\- Então você pretende continuar alimentando esse sentimento? – Alan perguntou, ignorando o olhar da esposa para calar a boca.

\- Eu estou com cara de quem está alimentando algum sentimento? – Jensen foi sarcástico, uma característica que sempre teve, porém, dessa vez, estava mais ácida.

\- O Alpha de San Antonio me informou que ele estava em negociação para reforçar uma aliança de sangue com seus parentes na Polônia. Tem uma bela prima distante na idade para acasalar e parece que Jared aceitou esse acordo. – A única reação de Jensen foi um leve tremor na xícara de café. – Ele, mesmo mais jovem, percebeu que a relação de vocês não tem nenhum futuro e, ainda que não seja a relação ideal, é melhor do que passar a vida sozinho.

\- Pois eu vou passar sozinho o resto da minha vida. – Jensen declarou. – Nunca fui de me contentar com menos e não vou começar agora.

 **030303**

\- Jensen...

\- Mãe, eu não quero mais falar nisso, só quero fingir que posso esquecer e, como disse papai, seguir em frente. – O loiro arrumava suas malas.

\- Por que você já vai? O seu curso não começa somente em setembro?

\- O Pack de Boston está contratando advogados recém-formados para o seu escritório principal e, entre as vagas, há uma de Relações entre Packs, minha área de trabalho. Achei interessante concorrer e as entrevistas começam na segunda.

 **QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS...**

Jensen chegou ao seu quarto encontrando seu amigo Chris e seu companheiro Steve Carlson, estavam em Boston participando de uma reunião geral de packs que mantinham alianças entre si.

Nos últimos quatro anos, tornou-se o principal advogado nas causas das relações entre os Packs. Apenas evitava o máximo ter que lidar com o Pack de San Antonio e quando se fazia necessário, outro advogado cuidava da situação. E mesmo quando era obrigado a lidar com o Alpha Padalecki, não o encarava e procurava falar apenas para o advogado do outro pack. Se Jensen pudesse nem dirigia um simples cumprimento para Gerald, todo seu sentimento de mágoa e frustração se concentrou no Alpha de San Antonio, e este entendia.

\- Jensen, Steve e eu vamos sair, quer vir junto? – Chris convidou. Sempre que viajavam, os dois aproveitavam para fazer algumas coisas diferentes, como ir a um bar onde Steve pudesse cantar, pois em Dallas não era possível, por ele ser um Ômega.

\- Hoje realmente estou muito cansado. Além de lidar com toda aquela papelada, ainda tive de aguentar o Alpha Pack de Springfield oferecendo a filha e depois de descobrir que o meu companheiro verdadeiro... – Chris viu uma sombra no olhar do amigo. Sempre acontecia ao falar aquelas simples palavras. Pelo menos, agora, ele já conseguia tocar no assunto. - Tinha sido um homem, me ofereceu o filho. – Jensen deu um sorriso divertido. Coisa rara ver o loiro sorrindo e rir de verdade mesmo, nunca mais aconteceu. O loiro se fechou, essa foi a maneira que conseguiu para seguir em frente.

\- Ainda acho que poderia se dar uma chance... – Chris se calou ao ver o olhar duro do amigo. – Desculpa... – Às vezes ele não aguentava e falava, pois era difícil ver Jensen tão jovem e sozinho. Raramente saía para se divertir. Teve uma época em que até tentou ficar com alguém, mas não conseguiu.

Depois que Chris saiu. Jensen tomou um banho de banheira, relaxou com um bom vinho e vestindo apenas um roupão verde musgo, foi para sala da suíte em que estava hospedado, na casa do Ômega de Boston. Com o tablet na mão, respondia à alguns e-mails e acabou adormecendo, cedendo ao conforto do sofá.

\- Ty! - Jensen acordou assustado ao se sentir observado. Ty era um Alpha típico. Alto, musculoso e cultivava uma barba do jeito a parecer malcuidada. Eles haviam se conhecido durante a semana de reunião no Pack de Boston.

\- Boa noite Jensen. – O homem estava totalmente nu, mostrando que havia entrado ali na forma de lobo. - Continue deitado. – Ty se ajoelhou ao lado de Jensen que apenas sentou mantendo as pernas no sofá.

\- Boa noite. A que devo essa visita? – Jensen o olhou curioso.

\- Vim te oferecer uma experiência nova. Não é segredo que me senti atraído, desde o primeiro momento em que coloquei meus olhos em você...

\- Você deve saber que eu sou um Alpha, certo? – Jensen levantou a sobrancelha e esperou.

– Eu sei que você é um Alpha, eu amo foder Alphas...

\- Acredito que deva manter seus gostos para Alphas femininos. Agora...

\- Quem falou de Alphas femininos? Eu gosto é de um bom rabo apertado, gosto da luta, aprecio o momento da rendição ao nó. Está surpreso? – Ty sorriu. - Eu sei um pouco da tua história, de seu companheiro real ter sido um Alpha, sobre o lance da transformação em Ômega, coisa que, ao meu ver, é totalmente desnecessária...

\- Desnecessária? – Jensen agora estava curioso. Sempre ouviu dizer que dois Alphas acasalados, era impossível, pois não aceitariam ser submissos e nem amarrados.

\- Sim! Claro que não teriam filhotes e a situação ainda seria a mesma. O Alpha mais forte domina o mais fraco que, aos poucos, vai quebrando a resistência do lobo interior, até que um dia esse problema seja resolvido e o Alpha se submeta docilmente ao seu parceiro. – Ty terminou a explicação e encarou o loiro. - Você teve muitas experiências desse tipo?

\- Sou meio que viciado em quebrar Alphas, mas quando eles ficam domados, enjoo. Contudo, tenho uma leve impressão que, de você, não vou enjoar... – Jensen respirou fundo.

\- Não tenho nada contra esse teu gosto, mas comigo não vai rolar. Se você quiser, pode sair pela porta da frente ou por onde entrou. – Jensen apontou a janela que dava para uma varanda.

\- Claro. – E sem aviso, Ty jogou seu corpo pesado sobre Jensen que começou a lutar para ficar livre. – Calma! - Ty prendeu as mãos do loiro que lutava vigorosamente com todo seu corpo. – Vou amar te dobrar à minha vontade!

\- Sai! – Jensen rosnou. - Eu te mato antes...

\- Vai doer, mas logo estará viciado no meu nó! – Jensen se debatia, o cheiro de excitação lhe causava náuseas. – E você terá um novo companheiro, não sua alma gêmea, é verdade, porém será mais submisso que um Ômega para o meu nó!

Rolaram de cima do sofá, mas infelizmente Ty conseguiu se virar e continuar por cima. No meio do embate em que estavam travando, foram surpreendidos com o barulho da porta sendo arrombada.

\- Meu! – Um rapaz alto gritou enquanto arrancava Ty de cima de Jensen. – Meu! Você me pertence! – Repetiu enquanto levantava o loiro do chão pela gola do roupão que estava aberto, revelando o corpo perfeito de Jensen, que tinha perdido a voz devido a surpresa.

\- Jared... – Jensen gemeu quando seu salvador enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço para sentir seu perfume e gritou ao sentir a mordida, marcando-o.

030303

Nota final; Capítulo pequeno, mas o outro vem maior!

Reviews não logados!

Claudia

Minha amada beta! Sempre a primeira a querer minha cabeça! Kkkkkk

O pai do Gerald era o mais preocupado por que o Jared ser ômega em Dallas é o fim de todos os sonhos do filho, e o Alan é por que ômega é tido como fraco, mas como você já viu a coisa não vai ser fácil! Nem vou entrar em detalhes!

Tá satisfeita agora? Vou ser apedrejada! Kkkkkk 4 anos!

Mil beijos e muito obrigada sempre! Gastando suas poucas horas de descanso para ajudar a ficar melhor!

Lana

Oi, viu que a o tempo para Jensen foi bem grande! Não tem faro que ache o lobinho! Kkkk

Vamos ver o que vai rolar! Agora que o Jared voltou!

Mil beijos!

Lena

Oi!

Eu amo também fic nesse tema, e nunca imaginei que pudesse produzir algo no gênero, tô amando meus lobinhos! Pena que a natureza conspirou contra eles!

E os dois anos se multiplicaram!

Mas vamos ver agora com a volta do Jared, e eu espero que eles não se separem mais...kkkkkkkk

Mil beijos!

Lalky

Ainda estou rápida! Passou só duas semanas, ou foi mais, sou meio sem noção de tempo só vendo!

Vamos ver como vão ficar agora com a volta do Jared, percebeu que não é fácil dois alphas acasalarem! Mas vamos lá!

Mil beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A:** O capítulo ficou enorme! Como sempre duas betas lindas WDe e Claudia Ackles!

Mas hoje 05/12 é um dia especial, aniversário da minha ômega como ela mesma se intitula, mas essa ômega é mandona, e tenho costume de obedecer, adora bater papo com ela via email! Parabéns WDe! Esse capítulo é teu de presente! Queria te dá um outro, mas esse outro vai ficar guardado quem sabe no Natal! Kkk

Então aceite esse carinho como um agradecimento por suas palavras sempre doce e cheia de incentivos, obrigada pela paciência! Parabéns! Felicidades! Tudo de Jared e Jensen em sua vida!

 **04040404**

\- Jared... – Jensen gemeu quando o seu salvador enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço para sentir seu perfume e gritou ao sentir a mordida, marcando-o.

\- Quem você pensa que é? – Esbravejou Jensen, ainda atordoado por toda a confusão. Passou a mão pelo pescoço e sentiu o sangue escorrendo do ferimento. – Você não tem o direito de me marcar! – Nesse momento, o ressentimento lhe deu forças para se afastar.

\- E quem tem esse direito? O _cachorro_ que estava em cima de você? – Jared rosnou de ciúmes, acreditando que estava sendo rejeitado por causa de outro homem.

\- Hey! Cachorro não! – Ty olhava sem raiva para Jared. Ele reconhecia e respeitava um vínculo de almas. – Estou saindo, mesmo achando uma pena não poder ter você... - Olhou diretamente para Jensen. – ... lutando, preso no meu nó.

\- Ora seu... – Jared rosnou. - Fora daqui cachorro! – Ordenou. Ty sorriu cinicamente e se transformou em um grande lobo marrom de cara branca, saindo pelo corredor. – E agora nós vamos conversar. - Respirou fundo. - Por que você está me traindo desse jeito? Aquele era o seu namorado? Não deve ser, afinal ele foi embora! Você ama seu futuro companheiro? Com certeza não! Na verdade, nem deve saber o que é amor! – Jared perguntava e respondia ao mesmo tempo.

\- Jared! – Jensen tentou calar o moreno, mas não foi bem-sucedido. Suspirou, lembrando do filhote que conheceu e por quem se apaixonou, mas logo enterrou essa lembrança no passado. – Jared! – Repetiu usando sua voz Alpha.

\- Não usa essa voz comigo! – Jared rosnou. - Tenho 20 anos e nunca tive outra pessoa, nem beijado eu fui, como você pôde... - Jared se calou quando Jensen o puxou pela gola da jaqueta de encontro ao seu corpo. O loiro o encarou e capturou os lábios que ele sabia serem tagarelas, mas que nem em sua imaginação, pensava serem tão macios.

Jensen movia apenas os lábios, curtindo a textura com a ponta da língua, pedindo abertura e logo foi atendido. Sentiu uma ligeira tontura com o perfume dos feromônios de Jared, que continuava o mesmo que o assombrara por seis longos anos, porém havia algo mais forte, apimentado, que o estava enlouquecendo. Intensificou o beijo e foi correspondido com o mesmo ardor. Suas línguas se encontraram, se experimentaram, se embolaram, brigaram por controle e ficaram assim até sentir os pulmões queimando, buscando ar.

Diante da emoção do momento, abraçaram-se tentando acalmar os corações, havia tanta coisa para conversar. Ficaram se encarando. Jensen percebeu que Jared estava maior que ele em altura, talvez menor em músculos, contudo, tinha se tornado um belo Alpha. Infelizmente, um problema que adiou o momento da união, mas isso seria logo corrigido, não iria desistir de ter sua alma gêmea ao seu lado nem que isso o levasse a brigar com o mundo.

Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen e o beijou, voltando a experimentar a maciez dos lábios carnudos do outro e, aos poucos, se aprofundando. O loiro acalmou o Alpha líder que existia dentro de si e se entregou, deixando o moreno comandar o beijo.

Jensen nem percebeu que estava de encontro a parede, sendo prensado pelo corpo de Jared. Suas mãos foram escorregando por dentro da jaqueta, buscando o calor da pele de sua alma gêmea.

Pensou que poderia voltar a respirar quando o beijo foi interrompido, mas seu coração, que batia acelerado, parou de repente ao sentir a língua de Jared lambendo o sangue que ainda escorria da mordida e seu lobo reagiu rasgando a camiseta do outro, que o olhou surpreso. Jensen então aproveitou e retirou a jaqueta deixando Jared somente de calça jeans.

Jensen mordeu os lábios em apreciação. Jared se transformara em um belo homem, forte, músculos na medida certa. Seus filhotes seriam lindos e que belo Ômega Jared seria e com esse pensamento o mordeu junto à clavícula. Jared deixou-se levar pela dor ao sentir os dentes do loiro rasgando sua pele. O loiro sentiu seu membro vibrar na expectativa de amarrar seu companheiro.

Jared cravou as unhas na cintura de Jensen, se entregando as ondas sensuais que a língua de sua alma gêmea provocava por todo o seu corpo ao lamber a mordida estancando o sangue do ferimento.

\- Meu! – Jared repetiu. – Não vou te perder e nem te dividir, eu exijo que recuse essa aliança de sangue! – Disse segurando o rosto de Jensen. – Prometa que será apenas meu!

Jensen saiu do domínio de Jared e tentou se afastar, porém seu lobo reclamou e ele parou sem conseguir ir muito longe.

\- Eu não entendo... – Jensen murmurou quando Jared o abraçou por trás.

\- O que você não entende? – Jared murmurou em seu ouvido, mordendo sua orelha. Jensen balançou a cabeça recusando o carinho, mas não saiu do abraço.

\- Você me excluiu da sua vida sem nenhuma palavra...

\- Eu jamais te excluí! Isso nunca foi uma opção para mim. Desde que eu te conheci, meus pensamentos sempre foram para o dia em que ficaríamos juntos para sempre, como tem que ser. – Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen.

\- E como você chama o fato de ter ido embora, dizendo para te esquecer e seguir em frente? – A voz rouca de Jensen estava carregada de mágoa. – E não diga que o seu pai te obrigou, pois ele jurou em nome da Deusa Lua que isso foi opção sua.

\- Agora sou eu quem não entende! – Jared olhou interrogativamente para Jensen. – Você sabia que eu viajei por livre vontade e aceitou isso...

\- Aceitei? – Jensen falou um pouco mais alto e olhou confuso para Jared.

\- Aceitou! Recebi seu e-mail dizendo que estava chateado, porém entendia e aceitava as condições da carta que eu tinha deixado.

\- Que e-mail? Que carta pelo amor da Deusa? Eu nunca recebi nenhuma carta! – Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared entre as mãos. - Me conta a tua história como se eu não soubesse de nada. Preciso saber o que realmente aconteceu.

\- Quando descobri que eu era um Alpha, chorei, pois queria ser um Ômega e correr para você, mas meu pai não aceitou.

 **Flash Back**

\- Não! – Gerald andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório.

\- Eu o amo! Eu preciso do meu companheiro!

\- Você pensa que isso é simples assim? _Ele é minha alma gêmea_ e pronto! Felizes para sempre? Você está disposto a abrir mãos dos teus sonhos? Tagarela e falante do jeito que é, está disposto a ficar calado, sem reclamar ou expressar suas opiniões? De ser apenas um reprodutor? Alguém apenas para criar os filhos de seu Alpha e cuidar da casa dele?

\- O Jensen me ama! Não vai ser assim...

\- O Jensen não tem o poder de mudar as leis do Pack! Nem mesmo o pai dele pode fazer isso sozinho...

\- Mas eu o amo...

\- Jared, eu já vi almas gêmeas se odiarem, viverem juntos por que a biologia os forçava, mas completamente frustrados. Eu não quero que isso aconteça com você. A frustração pode acabar com um grande amor.

\- E o que o senhor aconselha?

 **Fim do Flash Back**

\- Então ele te aconselhou a ir embora?

\- Sim. Me convenceu a viajar, estudar Direito que era o meu sonho e a treinar. Deixei uma carta explicando o motivo, escrevi dizendo que te amava, que tivesse paciência e me esperasse... Me desse um tempo... Tempo para crescer, tempo para treinar e assim ter, pelo menos, uma chance. Te expliquei na carta, pedi para esperar por mim.

\- Eu nunca recebi essa carta. Apenas a notícia que você foi embora por que não ia se transformar em um Ômega e que devíamos seguir em frente, encontrar outros companheiros, não era o ideal, porém era possível! – Jensen respirou fundo. – Continua... – Pediu.

\- Eu fui para Varsóvia e depois para Oxford. Lá, tentei ir embora depois de três meses, ir atrás de você, mas recebi seu e-mail, dizendo que entendia a minha posição e que ia me esperar. Não iria entrar mais em contato, pois a vontade de ficar junto de mim era muito forte e se ficássemos nos comunicando não suportaríamos a distância.

\- Eu nunca te mandei nenhum e-mail... – Jensen se dirigiu ao sofá, onde sentou e colocou as mãos no rosto.

\- E aí me dediquei aos estudos, treinamentos, todos que viam minha dedicação pensavam que eu estava me preparando para uma guerra. – Jared sentou-se ao lado dele.

\- Foram quatro anos Jared! Quatro anos! – Jensen encarou Jared, no olhar, a dor que passou por todo esse tempo. - Cada dia para mim era uma tortura...

– Eu tinha que me cansar fisicamente para poder dormir. Os poucos amigos que fiz tentavam me fazer descansar, meu pai proibiu que eu viesse para casa, às vezes, eles iam me visitar. Nas férias, geralmente, ia para a casa de campo do Alpha Pack, seu filho era meu amigo, à noite eu corria até cansar e então conseguir dormir e sonhar com o teu sorriso. Adotei o sistema de um dia de cada vez para, assim, tentar suportar a distância... Agora, se você não sabia de nada disso, por que não foi atrás de mim?

Jensen lhe deu um sorriso triste. – Agora vou contar a minha história. Quando soube de sua partida para a Europa, corri, literalmente, para San Antonio. Fiquei louco ao saber da sua decisão de me deixar, vaguei pelas matas por vários dias, sem saber o que fazer. Quando finalmente voltei para casa, meu pai falou sobre a aliança que uniria mais a família Padalecki, você casaria com a sua prima. Arrumei minhas malas, disse para a minha mãe que vinha para Boston e fui atrás de você.

\- Atrás de mim? Então... não conseguiu me achar? – Jared estava surpreso.

\- Não consegui nem sair do aeroporto. Teu pai é um Alpha muito inteligente e o primo dele em Varsóvia poderoso. Os aeroportos estavam em alerta para minha chegada, fui preso assim que saí do avião. – Jensen se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Jared. – Me forçaram a jurar que nunca te procuraria, no começo recusei, lutei, briguei e então me ameaçaram de exilio. – Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen, ele sabia que exilio para um lobo era a morte, pois não poderia pertencer a nenhum Pack em parte alguma do mundo. Muitos lobisomens morriam ou eram assassinados. – Tive de jurar pela Deusa e aquele juramento esgotou todas as minhas forças. Fiquei jogado no chão até o momento em que meu pai chegou.

\- E por isso você ficou assim transando aleatoriamente com qualquer um? – O tom da voz de Jared era triste.

\- Eu não transo aleatoriamente!

– Então aquele era o seu namorado? O companheiro com quem vai casar por causa da aliança de sangue com Houston? – Jared interrompeu Jensen.

\- Ele é apenas um Alpha viciado em dobrar outros Alphas... Estávamos lutando, ele para acasalar e eu para escapar...

\- Então não tem nenhum envolvimento com ele?

\- Não! Jared, você ouviu? Eu estava lutando para escapar, pois não era algo que eu queria, ele invadiu meu quarto, falou de sua pretensão e pulou em cima de mim.

\- Ainda bem que te salvei...

\- Você não me salvou, estava quase para me livrar dele! – Jensen interrompeu indignado.

\- Claro Alpha! Com certeza você ia escapar... – Jared sorriu.

\- Claro que ia! Não quero falar sobre isso! – Jensen respirou fundo. – E que história é essa de aliança de sangue?

\- A que você assinou para acasalar com o filho do Alpha Lehne.

\- Isso não existe. Meu pai há muito desistiu de me acasalar com alguém, seja por sentimentos ou negócios. E quem falou isso pra você?

\- Meu pai! Ele queria que eu aceitasse uma aliança de sangue acasalando com uma prima do Pack da Varsóvia...

\- Outra vez essa maldita prima? Se eu pudesse entrar na Europa rasgaria a garganta dela apenas pela dor que ela me causou só por existir! – Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Besteira, eu sei, ela não tem culpa de nada. Parece que nos deixamos ser manipulados todo esse tempo!

\- Dessa vez a história do meu pai não deu certo, corri para impedir esse acasalamento, mesmo que isso causasse uma guerra entre os Packs! E agora o que faremos? Nossas famílias fizeram de tudo para nos manter separados.

\- Podemos manter a tradição. Vamos lutar na próxima lua e o mais fraco se torna o Ômega, acasalamos e ninguém vai poder nos separar. – Jensen sorriu acariciando o rosto de Jared.

\- Jensen, eu não quero ser um Ômega! – O sorriso de Jensen se desfez.

\- E...

\- Me ouve... Jensen. Você poderia ser o Ômega.

\- Eu? Um Ômega? – O loiro olhou para Jared com descrença.

\- Por que não? Em San Antonio você poderá advogar, terá os mesmos direitos...

\- Tem certeza disso? O preconceito com Ômegas é grande em qualquer lugar, por isso que os protegemos...

\- Preconceito existe, mas temos leis que os protegem desses preconceitos. Diferente do que ocorre em Dallas!

\- Eu poderei ser ainda o advogado de relações do Pack?

Jared baixou a cabeça, sabia que Jensen não poderia, pois ele teria que lidar com Alphas de outros Packs e muitos não o aceitariam. - Jensen essa pergunta não é justa!

\- Eu quero saber onde fica os direitos iguais... Jared, devemos seguir a tradição... O mais forte e preparado fica sendo o Alpha, afinal tem de ser assim, pois o maior papel de um Alpha é proteger sua família! E se estamos tendo essa discussão, significa que você não se sente preparado para me enfrentar?

\- Na verdade até te ver achava que não tinha nenhuma chance, mas agora...

\- Que tem agora? Estou com aparência de fraco? – Jensen estava indignado.

\- Não, você continua lindo, forte e imponente! – Jensen sorriu orgulhoso pelos elogios – Porém você vai ficar mais baixo que eu e estava perdendo para aquele outro lobo...

\- Eu não estava perdendo para ninguém! E ser mais alto não significa ser mais forte! - Jensen puxou Jared de encontro seu corpo e este prendeu o ar. – Vamos organizar a situação que estamos envolvidos agora... – Jensen passeava com as mãos pelas costas de Jared, em uma gostosa e sensual massagem.

\- Organizar? – Jared mais gemeu que falou.

\- Você não quer ser um Ômega em Dallas, mas quer que eu seja um Ômega em San Antonio, só que não me convenceu sobre esse negócio de direito iguais. - Jensen lambeu a mordida mais uma vez. - Ainda acho que devemos resolver isso logo, do jeito tradicional em uma luta limpa e justa e, você, apesar de estar duvidando da minha força, não tem coragem de me enfrentar. – Jensen cheirou o pescoço de Jared. – Seu cheiro é perfeito para um Ômega... Doce, sedutor... – O loiro soltou seu companheiro real antes que perdesse a cabeça e se levantou, se virando de costas para Jared, que perdeu o chão com o bruto afastamento de Jensen.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Jared falou depois de alguns minutos, quando ambos tentavam se recompor.

\- Qual? – Jensen virou-se novamente para Jared.

\- Eu vou terminar meu curso, me formarei por aqui mesmo, acredito que um semestre para algum ajuste ou menos, depois de tudo isso conversamos.

\- E vamos ficar afastados nesse meio tempo? – Jensen baixou a cabaça, mordendo os lábios.

\- Não! – Jared se levantou e deu um passo à frente. – Não poderia me afastar de você agora...

\- Ainda bem, pois eu não consigo me ver sem você... Tenho férias acumuladas, poderei ficar ao seu lado!

\- Então você aceita esperar esse tempo? E depois decidimos o que vamos fazer, podemos ser amigos! O que acha?

\- Amigos? – Jensen respirou fundo. – Seis meses? Tenho escolha? – Jared lhe olhou em expectativa. - Tudo bem. Por mim, deveríamos seguir a ordem natural das coisas, mas aceito ser teu amigo. – O loiro estendeu a mão e Jared a apertou, o calor percorreu ambos os corpos e ficaram se encarando com desejo, mostrando que talvez essa amizade não fosse ser assim tão inocente.

\- Estou com fome. – Jared anunciou sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de Jensen.

\- Eu também. - Jensen sorriu de lado, mostrando que a fome era outra, Jared baixou à vista. - Ainda bem que o Alpha Rick Worthy deixa sua cozinha aberta. Vou colocar uma roupa e podemos fazer alguma coisa para comermos.

\- Arruma uma camiseta para mim, pois essa está toda rasgada. – Jensen pegou uma camiseta para Jared e depois foi se vestir. Não viu quando Jared cheirou a roupa se deliciando com perfume de seu companheiro.

 **04040404**

Depois de muita bagunça na cozinha, voltaram para o quarto de Jensen, com seis sanduiches e um litro de suco.

\- Cara, eu não acredito que você comeu quatro sanduiches e ainda vai comer esse saco de pipocas? – Jensen olhava surpreso para Jared.

\- Ainda estou em fase de crescimento! – Respondeu o moreno com a boca cheia de pipoca. Jensen riu com o jeito de Jared, se perguntando se iria cumprir o trato e esperar seis meses para fazê-lo seu Ômega, pensava que não.

\- Só se for para os lados...

-Hey! Eu não tenho um pingo de gordura! - Jared levantou a camiseta para reforçar sua afirmação. Jensen apenas engoliu em seco e se segurou para não percorrer com as mãos aquele abdômen perfeito.

Sem perceberem, começaram a se aproximar e logo a cabeça de Jared descansava no ombro de Jensen. Os dois fingiam ver televisão e procuravam aumentar o contato com o corpo do outro.

\- Jensen, você namorou muito nesse tempo em que ficamos afastados? – Jared lhe encarou.

\- Não. Não consegui namorar ninguém, mesmo sabendo que tinha sido abandonado. Eu até tentei não vou negar, mas era estranho, nem conseguia ter vontade de beijar meus pretendentes. – Jensen acariciou seus cabelos. – E mesmo antes de você, nunca fui namorador, troquei alguns beijinhos inocentes, porém sempre busquei meu companheiro verdadeiro, nunca quis ir para cama com ninguém, pois queria que fossemos únicos um para o outro. – Jared sentiu seu coração aquecer, se aconchegou mais ao corpo amado e voltou a fingir que assistia ao filme.

\- Jensen... – Jared de repente falou, assustando o loiro que estava perdido no calor da proximidade do corpo de seu jovem companheiro. - Podemos ser amigos que se beijam?

\- É claro! – Jensen foi rápido em responder e prendeu a respiração quando Jared apenas levantou a cabeça lhe oferecendo os lábios.

Jensen mudou de posição para assim ter um acesso melhor aos lábios de Jared. O beijo começou com um simples mover de boca sobre boca e o cheiro de um começou a inebriar o outro. O lobo mais novo entreabriu os lábios e deixou a língua do loiro lhe invadir em uma lenta exploração.

Jared se acomodou melhor no sofá trazendo Jensen para cima dele, sem quebrar o beijo. Suas mãos entraram por dentro da camiseta do loiro, que interrompeu o beijo, passeando com os seus lábios pelo pescoço de Jared, mordendo a ponta da orelha, que gemeu e cravou os dedos nas costas de Jensen.

\- Oh! – Jared interrompeu os ataques de Jensen em seu pescoço. – Acho qu...

Jensen o encarou de maneira interrogativa, levantou-se retirando a sua camiseta e puxando Jared de encontro ao seu corpo. Em um outro beijo, suas mãos seguraram o cós da calça e ficou esfregando seu pênis totalmente duro e ainda aprisionado, no quadril do moreno, que estava na mesma situação.

\- Jensen, acho que devemos parar... – Jared gemeu cada palavra.

\- Por que? Você quer parar? – Jensen perguntou com a voz rouca junto ao ouvido.

\- ... – Só um gemido escapou dos lábios de Jared.

Jensen retirou a camiseta de Jared e o apertou bem junto a si para sentir a pele quente do moreno.

Jensen foi se ajoelhando, percorrendo com os lábios a derme de Jared que parecia febril, acima da temperatura normalmente alta dos lobisomens. Ele necessitava provar cada pedacinho, tinha esperado por tanto tempo...

Jared se encontrava perdido nas sensações provocadas por Jensen, que ainda estava de joelhos, com a língua circulando seu umbigo. Ele não protestou quando o loiro abriu seu cinto.

Jensen desceu pelas pernas de Jared a calça e a cueca juntos e prendeu seu olhar no pênis duro junto ao seu rosto, mas obrigou-se a descer os olhos e percorrer a extensão suas pernas, ia ser maravilhoso tê-las envolvendo sua cintura.

Retirou os sapatos de Jared que olhava meio assustado, vendo suas calças voarem longe o deixando completamente nu. Por um momento ficou envergonhado, mesmo a nudez sendo comum entre os de sua espécie, pois os olhares cobiçosos de Jensen o deixavam tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo, embevecido pelo desejo e admiração ali existentes.

\- Você é perfeito! – Jensen exclamou maravilhado. – Será o Ômega mais belo de...

\- Você é que será o Ômega! – Jared interrompeu Jensen, o segurando pelos cabelos e encarando os belos olhos verdes do loiro.

Jensen ficou em pé e se encararam, os lobos interiores rosnando em desafio. Jensen agarrou os cabelos de Jared os puxando para beijar dominadoramente seu companheiro que correspondeu com a mesma fúria.

Jared percebeu que estava em desvantagem e simplesmente rasgou a calça e a cueca de Jensen o deixando totalmente pelado. Gemeram ao sentir a extensão total de pele um do outro.

Jensen forçou o corpo do outro para o chão e deitou-se por cima, prendendo-o. Conseguiu se encaixar entre as pernas de Jared, que lutava.

\- Quieto! – Jensen segurou as mãos do Jared contra o chão. – Vou te amarrar hoje e amanhã na lua cheia será oficialmente meu companheiro, meu Ômega.

\- Eu nunca serei um Ômega! – Jared forçou o corpo empurrando Jensen e se levantou, mas o loiro segurou suas pernas o derrubando e o virando de frente.

\- Isso não é opção! Você é meu! – Jensen se encaixou novamente entre as pernas de Jared. O loiro o prendia com o corpo e puxou as pernas do outro para cima. O loiro tinha esquecido completamente de qualquer trato de espera ou amizade.

\- Se você me penetrar assim vai me machucar! – Jensen parou com o risco de machucar Jared e isso o distraiu, facilitando que este escapasse.

\- Jensen e o que combinamos? Seis meses... – Jared se viu imprensado de encontro a parede.

\- Por que adiar algo tão certo? - Jensen passou a língua pelo pescoço de Jared, lambendo a mordida que tinha voltado a sangrar.

\- Você não sabe sobre isso! – Jared replicou, sua mente dividida entre o homem e o lobo. Um querendo fugir e outro querendo lutar e dominar. E seu corpo queria se entregar as carícias que recebia.

\- Tudo bem, posso não te transformar em meu Ômega amanhã, mas isso não impede de tentar te amarrar agora e durante todo o tempo de espera. – Jensen forçou uma das pernas entre as de Jared e envolveu sua boca em um beijo.

Jensen segurou as nádegas de Jared apertando-as e puxando o moreno contra si. - Tão macias... – Gemeu e colocou um dos dedos na boca do mais jovem que aparentemente tinha aceitado ser submisso.

Jared sugou os dedos de Jensen que distribuía pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço, sem o ferir.

\- Agora vou prepará-lo para o meu nó... - Jensen foi parar no meio da sala, não esperava a reação violenta de Jared ao sentir os dedos do loiro tentando penetrá-lo.

Antes que o loiro levantasse Jared pulou em cima dele, o beijando. Jensen lhe abraçou o corpo e rolou ficando por cima, mas logo o moreno mudou de posição e entre beijos e mordidas ficaram em uma briga sensual e violenta buscando controle.

Os dois se beijavam, se batiam, se arranhavam, jogavam um ao outro por cima dos móveis, sem perceberem a guerra que travavam.

-Parem! – O Alpha de Boston, Worthy, ordenou quando Jensen e Jared avançaram nos seguranças que tentavam separá-los. Os dois ainda olharam desconfiados, pois seus lobos estavam no comando, porém foram aos poucos se acalmando e soltaram suas presas.

Eles olharam ao redor vendo a bagunça que estava o quarto. A mesa de centro revirada, a televisão quebrada, as cadeiras jogadas no chão. E ao se encararem perceberam o que podiam fazer uma ao outro na falta de controle. Jared sangrava nos lábios e Jensen tinha uma mordida profunda no peito, fora algumas escoriações causadas quando foram jogados contra a parede ou os móveis.

\- Me perdoa? – Jensen se aproximou de Jared para limpar o sangue de seus lábios e este começou a lamber a mordida no peito do loiro, sem se importarem com os presentes e curiosos que se amontoavam na porta.

\- Vocês, vãos chamar os Alphas Ackles e Padalecki. Se não fosse o cheiro dos feromônios, diria que tinha acontecido uma guerra aqui, apesar que tem sexo que não deixa de ser uma guerra... – Worthy chamou atenção dos dois rindo. – Vão se vestir, para conversarmos. E vocês, o show acabou! – Os curiosos que se aproximaram devido ao barulho no quarto se retiraram imediatamente obedecendo a ordem do Alpha.

 **04040404**

\- Jared o que você está fazendo aqui? – Gerald parou na porta e encarou o filho que agora estava vestido com o roupão de Jensen.

\- Impedindo meu companheiro de acasalar com alguém. – Jared respondeu e foi para o lado de Jensen, passando o braço em volta do ombro do loiro, que se encaixou mais.

\- São companheiros reais e Alphas. – Explicou Alan para Worthy, mesmo sendo desnecessário.

\- Já passei por isso! – Worthy era acasalado com um Ômega transformado. – Belas brigas tivemos... Ainda bem que amanhã é lua cheia. Antes de transformar meu companheiro quebramos muitos quartos e quase perco um dos meus olhos.

\- Nós ainda vamos ficar apenas como amigos... – Jared falou sem muita convicção e olhou para Jensen, buscando confirmação. – Jensen? – Chamou quando este ficou calado.

\- Vamos tentar... – Jensen não queria mentir para Jared, pois estava tentado a desistir da proposta absurda do jovem.

\- Você prometeu! – Jared encarou Jensen.

\- Não prometi! Disse que podemos tentar...

\- Então... Vai valer a minha decisão! Em seis meses, conversamos novamente e decidimos quem continuará como Alpha! – Jared se afastou para sair do quarto.

\- E ficaremos separados... – Jared parou e olhou para Jensen. – Vamos ficar à mercê de novas mentiras? – Jensen olhou para o pai e Gerald.

\- Não! Eu não quero ficar longe de você, mas percebeu o quanto podemos perder a noção e nos machucarmos e também ferir outras pessoas? – Jared voltou para perto de Jensen que o abraçou. – Nem sei o que fazer! Estou tão cansado...

\- No momento você vem comigo! – Gerald avançou para pegar o filho, mas na hora eles se transformaram em lobos e saíram pela varanda do quarto que ficava no segundo piso. Os Alphas correram e ainda conseguiram ver os lobos, um branco e um prata correndo para mata.

Jensen e Jared correram o máximo que puderam para dentro do bosque que rodeava a mansão do Alpha de Boston. Quando chegaram a uma pequena clareira, viram que não foram seguidos então pararam, farejaram o ar. Percebendo que estavam seguros começaram a admirar a forma de lobo um do outro.

Jared reconheceu que numa luta na forma de lobo com Jensen, teria poucas chances. Só mesmo num golpe de sorte. O lobo branco do loiro era bem maior que o seu lobo prata, mesmo que como humanos ele fosse menor.

Jensen admirou o lobo de Jared. Seu pelo de cor prata quase brilhava. Lembrou-se do filhote e viu quão bela foi a transformação do filhote para o lobo adulto.

Aproximaram-se e começaram a cheirar um ao outro, trocaram um beijo de focinho e Jared deu um tapa em Jensen quando este tentou lhe cheirar o traseiro.

Quando estavam em forma de lobo usavam o instinto, se tivessem que falar algo mais complexo, voltavam a forma humana. Jensen olhou para seu companheiro e compreendeu o cansaço dele.

Jensen se dirigiu até uma árvore e se deitou entre as raízes na relva que dominava a clareira. Jared se deitou junto ao corpo do loiro, que o envolveu. Ficaram ali, encaixados, Jensen o protegendo.

Jared se aconchegou ainda mais ao calor do mais velho e logo adormeceu se sentindo protegido. Jensen, ao contrário, ficou em alerta. Estavam em um território amigo, mas ainda era uma área estranha, então tinha de cuidar do seu bem mais precioso. Sua alma gêmea.

 **04040404**

\- Acasalou com teu Alpha? – Gerald perguntou assim que o filho entrou no quarto que havia sido determinado para ele.

\- Não, pai. - Jared passou direto para o banheiro. – Vou tomar um banho e depois comer alguma coisa.

\- Mas pelo jeito está marcado...

\- Ele também está. – Jared tocou na marca de seu pescoço e sorriu.

\- Nós temos que conversar...

\- Não, eu não quero conversar com o senhor! Quantas mentiras! A carta que deixei para Jensen, o senhor simplesmente não entregou, inventou um monte de mentiras, ameaçou o Jensen de exilio! Imperdoável! E-mail falso?! – Jared explodiu. – Não vou deixar mais ninguém entre nós dois! Serão nossas decisões! Apenas nossas!

\- Eu estava apenas te protegendo...

\- Pois se for para viver longe da minha alma gêmea, não quero ser protegido.

\- _Almas gêmeas_! Vocês jovens se iludem tanto com isso.

\- Como o senhor ficaria se tivesse de viver longe da mamãe? – Jared interrompeu novamente.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que isso não é o fim. Teu tio Geron não ficou com a alma gêmea, e nem por isso morreu...

\- Tio Geron? O senhor já sentou para conversar com ele sobre isso? – Jared deu um sorriso triste. – Pois eu já. Ele me disse para lutar pelo meu companheiro e não deixar que ninguém nos separe.

\- Teu tio foi outra situação. Geron encontrou sua alma gêmea em uma pequena cidade na Polônia. Era um Ômega que foi negociado com outro em troca de paz entre os dois Packs. No desespero, o Ômega fugiu e nunca foi encontrado. Geron ainda o procurou por muito tempo, queria, pelo menos, enterrar o corpo do amado. Todavia nunca o encontrou.

\- Não pai! É a mesma situação! Encontrar sua outra metade e ter de abrir mão dela. Passar a vida olhando para o horizonte! Pensando o que seria diferente! Vou lutar pelo Jensen.

\- Jared, será que apenas o fato de serem almas gêmeas será o suficiente? Vocês pretendem ser Alphas eternamente?

\- Não! Queremos filhotes. E quando chegar o momento da decisão, uma luta justa decidirá quem será o Ômega.

\- Você acha que terá uma luta justa com o Jensen? Não conheço nenhum lobo capaz de derrota-lo em sua forma de lobo. Ele é forte, inteligente, frio e bem treinado. Você não terá nenhuma chance. – Gerald balançou a cabeça em descrença.

\- Ele vai esperar até eu me sentir pronto. Terminarei meu curso aqui em Harvard, Jensen vai pedir férias para ficar ao meu lado. – Jared foi firme.

\- Jensen aceitou esperar até você ficar apto a enfrenta-lo em uma luta?

\- Ainda não consegui com que ele fizesse a promessa. – Jared ficou lembrando do tanto que argumentou, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um "vou tentar" do loiro.

\- E você acha que ele tem essa intenção?

\- Ele só não concorda, por que tem receio de me perder outra vez. Quando ele estiver mais seguro, com certeza fará essa promessa.

\- Eu acho que você não vai conseguir que ele faça essa promessa e também não conseguirá estar pronto em tão pouco tempo. Na briga, ou melhor, na tentativa de acasalamento entre vocês ontem, o que percebeu?

\- Que ele é poderoso, forte, mas tem uma fraqueza.

\- Que fraqueza?

\- Ele tem medo de me machucar. Por causa desse receio foi que consegui escapar de ser amarrado várias vezes. – Jared sorriu. – Ele vai aceitar, tenho certeza disso.

\- Numa luta na forma animal será diferente. O instinto animal falará mais alto, irá querer o domínio...

\- Pai! – Jared interrompeu o discurso de maneira brusca. - Já decidimos, só queremos que não se metam... O que tiver de ser será!

\- Vou te esperar no restaurante para o café. Sua mãe está voando para te ver.

\- Pai, a mamãe sempre torceu por mim e o Jensen, como ela aceitou fazer parte dessa situação? – Jared estava magoado com sua mãe.

\- Tanto ela, como a Donna Ackles tiveram de jurar pela Deusa Lua que não falariam nada para vocês. Tivemos de usar o poder Alpha para isso, foi a maior prova para os nossos casamentos, meu e do Ackles. O juramento delas tem validade por cinco anos ou até o dia em que se encontrarem. E tanto Roger como eu, juramos que nunca mais pediríamos isso a elas. – Gerald riu. – Não a julgue, acredito que agora terão duas aliadas. – Jared sorriu.

\- Tudo bem pai, mas vou tomar café com Jensen, em outro lugar, depois nos falamos.

 **04040404**

Como Jensen passou a noite em claro estava cansado e Jared o obrigou a ir para o quarto dormir, depois do café. Ficou junto do loiro até que este parou de lutar e se entregou ao sono.

Saiu por que recebeu uma mensagem urgente de seu pai.

 **04040404**

\- Pai, eu não acredito! – Jared andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Ele não acreditava que o pai não tinha desistido de tentar "protegê-lo", mesmo depois da conversa que tiveram.

\- Jared, essa é a melhor solução! Se você for acasalado, não poderá ser transformado em Ômega! – Era contra lei um lobo acasalado ser transformado, por que isso iria interferir na estrutura da família. – Me pergunto por que não pensei nisso antes! O Alpha Lehne sempre quis uma aliança com o Pack de San Antonio e Dallas, e agora poderemos unir os três Packs. Claro que Roger ficará chateado, mas depois se conformará. – Gerald estava empolgado com sua ideia. – Ele tem uma Beta...

\- Beta? Pai, o Jensen seria um Ômega, teria de obedecer a uma Beta e ainda seria o segundo no casamento. – Jared passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Podemos escolher um Ômega, aí fica tudo igual e mesmo ele sendo o segundo, será o companheiro real.

\- Ele nunca vai me perdoar! É trapaça! Eu não vou fazer isso!

\- Apenas pense ou prometa que vai pensar na ideia.

\- Pai, eu vou correr com o Jensen hoje...

\- Não!

\- Por que não? Hoje terá uma grande corrida, é lua cheia...

\- Por isso mesmo! Se você sair hoje para correr com o Jensen, amanhã você será o mais novo Ômega do Pack de Dallas.

\- Claro que não! O Jensen não faria isso...

\- Ele faria! Não vai resistir ao chamado da lua.

\- De repente pode acontecer ao contrário, posso ser o azarão dessa corrida e chegar em primeiro lugar. – Jared sorriu sonhador para o pai. – Eu vou correr sim com o Jensen, sonhei com isso por muito tempo para abrir mão por medo.

\- Melhor não arriscar. – Gerald tirou uns documentos da pasta. – Eu ia te dar para assinar só amanhã, mas como você insiste nessa corrida, assine logo.

 **04040404**

\- O Jared não faria isso! – Jensen acordou com a notícia que o Alpha Padalecki estava tentando um companheiro para o filho e assim obrigar Jensen a ser o Ômega, caso ele quisesse ainda ficar com o companheiro dele.

\- Tem certeza? – Alan encarou o filho.

\- Ele me pediu um tempo para terminar os estudos e depois decidirmos que o fazer...

\- Jensen, o Jared fugiu por que não queria ser um Ômega...

\- Ele não fugiu, queria apenas se preparar para ter uma luta justa...

\- E você acha que ele tem condições de derrotar você em uma luta justa?

\- Ele é um lobo forte, inteligente, treinou...

\- Jensen, você sabe que o Jared dificilmente poderá entrar em uma luta justa com você em tão pouco tempo. Ele não tem a tua experiência, e ele sabe disso. O tempo pedido foi apenas para adiar ou tentar outra maneira para evitar a transformação e ele sendo acoplado com outro companheiro será mais fácil, pois você terá de se submeter a ser um Ômega.

\- Ele não jogaria sujo assim...

\- Aqui está o contrato meu filho, é um Ômega do Pack de Nova Iorque. Assine!

Reviews não logados

Claudia

Como sempre obrigada por dedicar algumas horas, adoro seus toques! Não deu para diminuir a lambição de feridas! Kkk Eles são cachorros! Kkk E cacho adora lamber ferida, no teu tempo de moleca, você não dava suas feridas para o cachorro lamber e sarar mais rápido? Kkkkkk

Cansei de fazer isso! Kkkkkk Então né? Eu acho que você vai querer a minha cabeça no próximo! Tenho quase que certeza, eu já quero a minha cabeça! Kkkk

Mil beijos! E obrigada linda!

Sonnaruto

Meu lindo sumido que saudades, não tenho como te encontrar! Menino mau! Que bom que veio dá uma olha nessa escritora abandonada por você! Kkkkkk

Que bom que gosta de lobos, e te espero por aqui! Saudades Mil! Beijos com gosto de chocolate com leite!

Lena

Será que vai dá tudo certo! Kkkk O Jensen não aceita que o Jared o salvou! Kkkkk Ele ia escapar, bem as coisas ficaram esclarecidas, mas parece que os pais ainda não desistiram de se meterem na vida dos filhos, mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer agora! Parece que é tudo ou nada!

Mil beijos!

Anaas

Que bom que está de volta, espero que as coisas estejam bem! O Jared chegou explicou, mas parece que a coisa não vai ficar tão bem! É demais os dois se marcando!

A coisa tá pegando!

Mil beijos!

Lalky

Percebeu que não é fácil dois lobos alphas se pegarem! E com tanta gente se metendo no meio dos dois é pior! Vamos esperar o melhor! Kkkk

Mil beijos!

Lana

Realmente é uma coisa de louco, esse meu bem possessivo! Adoro!

Mas já viu que não é fácil eles cederem o lobo de um quer dominar o outro! Já viu né!

Mas vamos lá!

Mil beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.:** Obrigada como sempre para as minhas betas lindas. Claudia e WDe.

Esse capítulo, é um presente para uma ficwriter maravilhosa, e não é só isso uma menina linda, inteligente e ainda não é só isso...kkkkkk Brincadeiras à parte, Felicidades para você Su Padackles, mais um dos perfeitos presentes que SPN trouxe para mim. Espero logo ir a SAMPA e fazer um tacacá para você. Espero que goste do seu presente!

 **0505050505**

\- Jared, precisamos conversar! – Mesmo pelo telefone, dava para perceber o quanto Jensen estava irritado. – Onde você está? Estou aqui no teu quarto!

\- Eu saí com a minha mãe...

\- Estão comemorando? – Jensen interrompeu, sua voz já soando um tanto irada.

\- Comemorando o que? – Jared não entendia o que estava acontecendo com o loiro.

\- A aliança com o Pack de Houston! – A frase veio em um rosnado.

\- Não existe essa aliança! Não assinei! E como você sabe?

\- Era segredo? – Jensen ainda não estava calmo, mesmo com a afirmação de Jared.

\- Não era segredo, mas era algo interno do Pack! Vocês têm espiões? – Agora Jared é que se mostrava indignado.

\- Não! – Jensen exclamou. – Não sei! – Corrigiu. – Meu pai me contou e fez a mesma proposta. Não sei como ele conseguiu essa informação.

\- Jensen... – Jared suspirou. – Eu não assinei nenhum acordo e nem vou assinar. Te acalma. E você? Assinou?

\- Não assinei também. Acho que temos que parar de ouvir esses dois. Desculpe. – Jensen acalmou o tom, mas estava sério. – Você vai correr comigo hoje à noite?

\- É melhor não. – Jared estava pensando no que seu pai tinha dito sobre Jensen não se controlar. Ele não queria se sentir tão impressionado com as teorias do seu pai, mas era impossível. Principalmente por também conhecer e sentir os efeitos da lua.

\- Por que não? – Jensen voltou a ficar irritado.

\- É melhor! – Jared não queria dar explicações, o humor do loiro não ajudava. – Podemos nos encontrar amanhã para o café.

\- Não confia em mim?

\- Não é isso...

\- Tudo bem! Até amanhã! – Jensen desligou e nem deixou Jared se despedir.

 **0505050505**

Jared voltou para a casa do Pack de Boston, pegou um livro e tentou não se influenciar pela lua que brilhava em um céu sem nuvens, mas seus olhos se perdiam na grande bola de prata que lhe provocava pela janela.

Diferentemente das lendas, os lobisomens podiam se transformar a qualquer hora, porém a lua cheia mexia de maneira especial com todos. Seus ossos ficavam à flor da pele, suas almas ansiavam por correr pela natureza. Era um chamado para deixar o seu lado animal aflorar e ser livre. Ser puro instinto.

E ainda tinha Jensen. Sua vontade era de ir atrás do lobo, correr pelo bosque e mais forte que tudo isso era o desejo de abraçar a natureza, lutar e acasalar com seu escolhido, não importando quem seria o Ômega. Apesar de que no fundo, achava que esse era o seu papel. Não sabia bem de onde vinha essa impressão, talvez pelo fato de ter conhecido Jensen quando ainda era um filhote e sempre lembrar-se dele como o Alpha que o salvou de ficar longe de sua família.

Jared resolveu tomar banho pela segunda vez para acalmar a quentura que tomava conta do seu corpo, quando ouviu um uivo. Era Jensen o chamando, provocando-o, convidando-o, seduzindo-o...

Jensen em sua gloriosa forma de lobo estava em frente à janela do quarto de Jared. O grande lobo branco chamava seu companheiro, completamente tomado pelo instinto.

O lobo prata pulou na frente do branco. Jared não resistiu ao chamado e encarou os olhos verdes, correndo para o bosque e foi seguido imediatamente pelo outro.

Naquele momento muito lobos estavam correndo pelo bosque, era lua cheia e tinha um evento ocorrendo, era o momento mais forte da confraternização entre os Packs.

Jared, sem pensar muito nas consequências de seu ato, começou a procurar um local mais isolado, sabia do risco, mas era incontrolável a ânsia do desafio. Ao encontrar uma clareira, parou e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, pois pretendia pegar Jensen distraído.

Jensen nem por um minuto perdeu Jared de vista, era o melhor caçador de seu Pack e viu quando este se escondeu, sentindo qual era a sua intenção. Com cuidado, rodeou o local onde o lobo prata havia se escondido.

Jared percebeu o movimento de Jensen, também era muito bem treinado e o cheiro dos feromônios o denunciou. Então, antes que o lobo branco pulasse em suas costas, correu para o centro da clareira, percebendo a sua ingenuidade em querer surpreender o loiro.

Jensen veio se aproximando devagar sem tirar os olhos de Jared, que o encarava da mesma maneira.

O lobo branco entortou a cabeça para o lado como que perguntando ao outro se ele iria mesmo com aquilo até o final.

Jared tinha a opção de voltar a forma humana, porém o chamado da natureza era mais forte que seus motivos para não enfrentar o grande lobo a sua frente.

Jared pulou em direção ao lobo que o encarava e naquele salto estava em jogo seus sonhos, seus ideais, sua vida.

Jensen se desviou e quando Jared aterrissou, avançou sobre ele, que conseguiu desviar da mordida em seu pescoço, mas seu corpo ficou preso entre o chão e o outro lobo.

Jared tentava se virar e assim fugir, porém Jensen o mantinha bem seguro. O lobo prata tomou consciência dos músculos do seu companheiro, ele era forte, poderia protegê-lo, mas lutou contra esses sentimentos, pois sabia que se entregaria.

O perfume de Jensen deixou Jared tonto, excitado e ele sentiu seu corpo amolecer, a luta tinha acabado. As mandíbulas de Jensen atracaram em seu pescoço e ele se apresentou levantando a parte traseira e baixando o tronco, se oferecendo.

O lobo prata aguardou sua posse, o pênis do lobo branco, estava pronto para penetrá-lo, mas algo o impedia, parecia que hesitava.

Jensen lutava contra o seu lobo que queria reivindicar a posse. Era seu companheiro ali, pronto para ser dele, pronto para começarem uma vida juntos. Ambos, lobo e homem, esperaram tanto tempo e agora estava ali tão próximo de realizar, porém o loiro sabia que Jared não queria aquilo naquele momento, o que estava fazendo o moreno se entregar daquele jeito era o instinto, que o comandava desde o instante em que o lobo prata pulou na sua frente.

O lobo branco afrouxou a mordida no pescoço de Jared, o lado racional de Jensen estava vencendo a batalha com o animal, mas de repente, a clareira foi invadida por um grande lobo marrom, Jensen o reconheceu como o Alpha Pack Padalecki e o lobo venceu a batalha sobre o homem.

Nesse momento Jared sentiu a penetração e o nó inchando dentro de si, estava consumado, ele seria o novo Ômega.

O Alpha Padalecki apenas virou-se e voltou para o bosque.

 **0505050505**

Jensen acordou na forma humana e sozinho. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, não estava feliz como pensava que estaria quando se transformasse e acasalasse com seu companheiro.

Em seus sonhos imaginava que amanheceriam amarrados um ao outro e depois se amariam na forma humana.

Jensen se concentrou no vínculo que começou a se formar no momento em que acasalaram, ignorou sua frustração e buscou os sentimentos de Jared. E seu coração se contraiu em uma dor quase física, com as ondas de ódio e tristeza, que identificou como sendo do outro. Então, criou coragem, se levantou, voltou sua forma de lobo e saiu em busca de sua alma gêmea.

 **0505050505**

Jared jazia no chão do seu quarto, depois de ter quebrado vasos e jogado o que podia no chão. A desarrumação reinava e um grande cansaço tomava conta do seu corpo, chorava de raiva, tristeza e ódio.

Não sabia o que odiava mais, se ele mesmo, a situação que se encontrava de agora em diante ou Jensen. Seus sentimentos eram insanos, sua vontade era de arrancar a garganta do loiro!

Olhou para o lado e viu dois pares de sapatos, sabia que eram de seus pais, mas estava envergonhado demais para levantar a cabeça. Lembrou do olhar de seu pai quando Jensen o penetrou. Decepção.

\- E agora? – Jared gemeu ainda sem olhar para os pais. – Me perdoem.

\- Não temos nada o que perdoar. – Sua mãe falou e se abaixou colocando sua cabeça no colo.

\- Não foi isso que sonhei para você, mas não tenho nada que te perdoar, você seguiu sua vida, a natureza prevaleceu. – Seu pai sentou no chão ao seu lado. – Agora é prosseguir com a vida. Seu companheiro está aí fora lhe esperando.

\- Eu vou ter de ir com ele? – Jared, assustado, interrompeu o pai e se encolheu mais ainda. – Eu o odeio...

\- Isso não é verdade. Você está confuso, chateado, o culpando, até mesmo com raiva, mas ódio? – Sharon riu.

\- Ele traiu a minha confiança! Tudo bem que não havia nenhum acordo, todavia ele sabia... – Jared gemeu.

\- Você está sendo injusto, ele não é o único culpado. – Gerald suspirou. – Você resolveu ir atrás dele por que quis. As consequências de uma corrida em uma noite de lua cheia não eram desconhecidas. E eu acho que tenho uma parcela de culpa também.

\- Por quê? – Jared pela primeira vez olhou para o seu pai.

\- Ele não ia fazer. Fez por que me viu indo na direção de vocês, achou que eu iria te tirar dele e o instinto falou mais alto. – Gerald passou as mãos no cabelo macio do filho. – Não posso culpa-lo, fiz tanta coisa para separá-los... Agora é irrevogável, não adianta ficar apontando dedos, logo esse sentimento de revolta vai passar e você será feliz com sua alma gêmea.

\- Não! – Jared sentou e as lágrimas recomeçaram a rolar. – Me leva para casa, por favor, pai! Não quero ir com ele!

\- O seu lugar é ao lado dele...

\- O senhor sempre fez de tudo para nos separar e agora...

\- É verdade fiz de tudo, cheguei ao ponto de chantagear o Jensen com exilio, me envergonho muito desse ato, mas foi tudo para te proteger, e evitar esse momento, essa situação, porém vocês sempre lutaram para ficar juntos, não aceitaram outras pessoas. Agora a luta é outra, é de se conhecerem, se adaptarem a uma nova forma de viver, principalmente você. De fazer acontecer o grande amor que é gerado com o encontro entre almas gêmeas. – O Alpha Padalecki foi firme. – Levante-se, tome um banho e arrume-se. Faça valer a pena seu sacrifício!

Gerald se levantou e puxou o filho para um abraço. Sua mãe lhe abraçou também. – Você vai ser feliz!

\- Nunca vou ser feliz. – Jared se agarrou ao pai. – Me leva com o senhor, se eu for com ele agora - eu o odeio tanto - sou capaz de matá-lo.

\- Deixa de falar besteira! Lembre-se que ele é tua alma gêmea, quem você esperou todo esse tempo. Um homem bom e um lobo incrível.

\- O senhor nunca gostou do Jensen! Sempre fez de tudo para me manter longe dele! – Jared o acusou.

\- Não! Você está enganado! Eu o queria longe dele, mas por que não queria vê-lo como Ômega do Pack de Dallas! O meu problema nunca foi o Jensen. Na verdade, ele é um Alpha admirável, poderoso, tenho até pena do Alan, deve ter descascado um pepino para criar aquele lobo. – Gerald encarou o filho. – Acredito que, dentro de todas as possibilidades, Jensen vai tentar te fazer muito feliz, ele me prometeu!

 **0505050505**

Jared entrou no aeroporto olhando para os lados, sua total transformação para Ômega ainda demoraria, o seu nó iria sumir em dois meses mais ou menos, e durante um ano seus órgãos reprodutores internos iriam se desenvolver.

Agora, o cheiro, é algo imediato como se a natureza o marcasse para o seu Alpha. Qualquer lobo o reconheceria como Ômega acasalado, e como tal somente em Boston poderia fazer uma viagem internacional sem o consentimento por escrito do Alpha a quem pertencia.

\- Uma passagem para Varsóvia. – Jared pediu para a atendente, que o olhou depois de ler seu nome no cartão e começou a mexer no computador como se tivesse procurando algo.

\- Claro! – A atendente falou ao pequeno microfone com alguém. – Temos um voo em duas horas, informou para Jared.

\- Ok! – A garota lhe entregou a passagem, desejando-lhe uma boa viagem.

Jared caminhou para umas poltronas próximas à área de embarque, era tão estranho, fez de tudo para ficar com o Jensen e agora estava fugindo dele, mas não podia ficar a seu lado, tinha medo do que seria capaz de fazer.

Jared arregalou os olhos ao ver, em uma das telas de embarque, que existia outro voo para Polônia, em menos de 20 minutos e quando comprou a passagem dava para embarcar, assustado olhou em volta, havia alguns homens lhe observando como se o tivessem vigiando. Sabia desse risco quando fugiu, pensou em correr, mas Mitch Pileggi veio caminhando em sua direção.

\- Olá Jared! – O Ômega marido do Alpha Pack de Boston sentou ao seu lado.

\- Como vocês me encontraram? – Jared perguntou se afundando na cadeira desolado e perdido.

\- Jensen o viu saindo em um taxi e foi expedido um alerta para o seu nome. – Mitch explicou.

\- E onde está Jensen? – Pileggi riu da raiva com que Jared falou o nome do Alpha. – Está rindo por que?

\- Estou lembrando de mim. – Jared lhe olhou com tristeza e atenção. – Você deve saber que sou um Ômega transformado e quando isso aconteceu fiquei com muita raiva, ódio mesmo e olha que foi de comum acordo, pois estávamos cansados de sempre que queríamos nos amar era uma briga pelo controle, quebra-quebra. Decidimos lutar, para saber quem continuaria como Alpha, no dia em que quase arranquei o olho do Ricky e na manhã seguinte à transformação minha vontade era de rasgar sua garganta.

\- Estou sentindo isso! – Jared falou em um suspiro.

\- Mas vai passar, o amor vai prevalecer...

\- Amor?

\- Sim, o amor. Quando duas almas gêmeas se encontram o amor só não surgirá se o impedirmos, deixando os sentimentos da raiva, do orgulho, da discórdia, da vaidade se sobreporem ao mais importante, a ligação forjada nos céus pela Deusa da Lua. Claro que, às vezes, parece sadismo não fazer a coisa perfeita, porém para Ela é perfeito. Então, quem somos nós para questionarmos seus planos? Não deixe que esse seu sentimento de rancor tome conta de você.

\- E o que eu devo fazer? – Jared o olhou tão perdido que Mitch passou o braço em volta do jovem lobo o confortando.

\- Deve viajar com o seu Alpha, tentar vencer esses sentimentos ruins em seu coração. Jensen é tão forte, poderoso, bom e justo. Com certeza vai tentar de tudo para te fazer feliz. Eu o conheço desde pequeno e sempre foi seu sonho encontrar o seu companheiro real. Agora, que o Ricky não me escute, ele também é lindo, quantos tentaram conquistar seu coração, sem nenhuma chance e quando ele passa tem muita gente babando, até eu! – Jared deu um sorriso triste. – Você vai ser invejado...

\- Invejado? Perdi todos os meus sonhos! – Jared se afastou de Mitch.

\- Novos sonhos virão! Dê uma chance para vocês.

\- Tenho outra opção? – Jared era todo ressentimento.

\- Sempre temos outra opção! Você pode se entregar a esse ódio que está sentindo e viver uma vida cheia de rancor, talvez um dia, ele desista de lutar para te ter ao lado dele e o deixe partir. Sua condição de Ômega não tem mais jeito, contudo isso não é uma pena de morte. Agora, talvez você a veja como uma, mas te garanto que não é!

\- Não sei se vou conseguir, me sinto tão traído, ele sabia que eu queria esperar...

\- Se isso te consola, não acredito que o resultado seria diferente.

\- Não sei, o salvei de um Alpha que queria acasalar com ele à força...

\- Ty... Vou ter que chamar a atenção dele novamente. Eu não sei bem o que você viu, mas acredito que quem você salvou não foi o Jensen, ele até poderia estar num momento de desvantagem e...

\- Pode ser...

\- Não vou pedir que faça promessas, mas pense na situação e tente ser feliz com o Jensen. Ele está aqui e o jatinho do Pack de Dallas está sendo preparado para a viagem. – Mitch lhe deu um abraço apertado em despedida.

Jared continuou sentado, esperando. – Jared. – O rapaz nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para Jensen que sentou ao seu lado. – Temos muitas coisas para conversar, porém gostaria de te perguntar agora se voltamos ou não para Dallas, depende apenas de uma resposta sua. – O Ômega agora o olhou. – Você me falou que queria terminar seu curso...

\- Pra que? – Jared perguntou com raiva. – Para pendurar o diploma na parede da cozinha enquanto preparo teu jantar e o dos teus filhotes? Não, obrigado! – Jensen fechou os olhos diante das ondas de ressentimento que vieram pelo vínculo.

O loiro se levantou e se afastou dando lugar para os pais de Jared se despedirem.

Gerald abraçou o filho e quando tentou falar alguma coisa, Jared balançou a cabeça indicando que não queria ouvir. Sua mãe também o abraçou e ele ficou com a cabeça encostada em seu seio até que Jensen viesse avisar que estava na hora do embarque.

Jensen estendeu a mão para Jared que recusou. – Ainda posso carregar a minha mochila, não sou tão inútil assim. – Falou quando o Alpha tentou pegar sua bagagem.

\- Promete que vai fazer meu filho feliz? – Sharon pediu ao abraçar Jensen em despedida.

\- Prometo...

\- Não faça promessas que não poderá cumprir! – Jared interrompeu Jensen e começou a andar para onde Alan e Donna esperavam. Jensen se despediu de Gerald e foi atrás do par que a Deusa determinou para ele. Os sentimentos rancorosos de Jared eram tão fortes que o deixavam deprimido e sem esperança que esse quadro pudesse mudar. Pelo menos, não tão cedo!

 **0505050505**

Durante o voo até Dallas Jared sentou o mais longe possível de todos e na hora do desembarque, dois carros esperavam no aeroporto.

\- Vamos! – Jensen chamou Jared que o seguiu ainda calado, para o seu Tundra preto.

Os carros seguiram juntos até um certo trecho quando Jensen desviou para uma rua estreita, sem residências e arborizada.

\- Onde estamos? – Jared perguntou ao ver uma grande e bela casa branca, com linhas e materiais modernos. Em um bonito contraste com a natureza em volta, dava para sentir o cheiro do rio, seria maravilhoso morar ali e criar filhos, onde eles poderiam correr na forma humana e como lobos.

\- Na nossa casa. – Jensen o olhou sorrindo, pois sentiu que o moreno gostara da casa.

\- Poderia ser menor, vai dar muito trabalho para limpar. – Jared respondeu com visível vontade de magoar. E Jensen sentiu nova onda de raiva.

\- Ainda não está pronta. - Jensen acelerou o carro e levou Jared direto para a casa de seus pais.

Alan e Donna viram o filho chegar, mas não falaram nada.

\- Esse é o seu quarto? – Jared olhou ao redor do quarto, onde as cores predominantes eram o branco e o preto. Havia uma cama king size, uma estante de madeira que tomava conta de toda parede à frente da cama, nela havia uma TV de 50" tela plana, um iMac e livros. Muitas gavetas, um violão e uma guitarra ao lado da cama.

\- Sim. Agora nosso. Por enquanto. – Jared entortou a boca. – Você pode colocar suas roupas nesse lado do guarda-roupa. – Jensen ignorou o descaso do outro e abriu as portas do móvel preto que tomava conta da outra parede. – Ali é o banheiro.

Jared virou de costas e foi até a janela. – Onde vou dormir? – Jensen olhou para a cama. – Nem tente que sou capaz de te matar.

Jensen se sentiu desafiado e se aproximou de Jared que quis se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Fechou os olhos e abriu a boca quando sentiu os lábios do seu Alpha sobre os seus, percebendo que lobo de Jared estava totalmente domado.

O beijo foi calmo, explorador. Jensen tentava manter o controle para não arrancar as roupas de Jared e o possuir como todo seu ser desejava. Mas não podia, pois sentia a resistência na mente de Jared.

Jensen com muito sacrifício se afastou de Jared, ambos estavam com a respiração acelerada, querendo mais. – Você fica com o quarto. – Falou o loiro se dirigindo para a saída.

\- Você provou o que com isso? – Jared perguntou com raiva.

\- Não provei nada, mas me deu esperança. – Jensen parou segurando a maçaneta.

\- Esperança... – Jared se assustou com a velocidade que Jensen se movimentou, parando bem na sua frente.

\- Sim! Nossa raça é composta de alma, humano, lobo, coração e mente. – Jensen tocou o rosto de Jared. – Nossas almas se pertencem. Nossas formas humanas se encaixam. Nossos lobos sabem o papel de cada um na vida do outro, o meu coração já é seu há muito tempo e acredito que o teu também já me pertença. O que está nos atrapalhando é essa tal de mente, que teima em analisar o que não é para ser analisado. Eu te quero muito! Mas te quero completo! E para isso falta apenas a tua mente. – Jensen se virou para sair novamente.

\- Você não tem meu coração! – Jared gritou para a porta fechada, mas Jensen ainda ouviu e se agarrou ao que sentiu ao beijar o moreno.

N.A.: Fim do primeiro ato!

Que tal Su? Presente de grego? kkkkkk

Reviews não logados

Lena

OI!

Realmente treta dos pais atrapalharam ao ponto de chegarem onde eles estão, nessa situação de ódio e amor.

Entendo muito o Jared, mesmo sabendo que ele não foi tão inocente, mas e agora? O Jensen vai ter que conquistar sua alma gêmea. Mas vamos ver!

Mil beijos!

Claudia

Obrigada por beta esse capítulo, mesmo no compromisso! Sempre demais!

Sério só funciona com o próprio cachorro? Nunca me disseram isso! Kkkkk Mas deixa quieto, viu que não teve lambição dessa vez, e acredito que a coisa vai demorar um pouco, afinal o Jared não está querendo muito ser lambido pelo Jensen. Não sei quem recusaria uma lambida do Jensen, enfim...

Teremos alguns sofrimentos, mas nada demais... Eu acho! Kkkkkk

E termos bons para ambos? O Jared é ômega espero que aprenda a cozinhar para o Jensen não sofrer muito! Kkkkkkkk

Se eu ainda tiver viva para o 6 depois desse capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

N.A: Infelizmente demorei, mas está aí um grandão, espero que estejam ainda por aqui!

Beta minhas lindas Claudia e Wde.

060606

\- Isso é tua culpa! – Jensen ouviu sua mãe falar para o pai quando chegou a porta do escritório deste. Parou e ficou ouvindo. – Se você e o Padalecki tivessem ouvido, Sharon e eu, hoje eles não estariam sofrendo desse jeito. Por que agora o que são? Duas pessoas desconhecidas, acasaladas, biologicamente ligadas por algo conhecido como almas gêmeas, mas que não se amam.

\- Eu amo o Jared! – Jensen entrou nesse momento para protestar.

\- Infelizmente meu amor... – Donna se aproximou com calma do filho, acariciando seus cabelos. – Você não o ama realmente. – Ela colocou um dedo na boca dele calando seu protesto. – Você ama a ilusão que criou dele. Desculpa estar te dizendo isso, mas chegou a hora de crescer. Agiram por impulso, os dois, porém não os culpo, afinal foram enganados e separados, quando na verdade deveriam ter ficado juntos e se conhecendo realmente. – Donna olhou para o marido que desviou o olhar. – Mas agora que aconteceu, vocês terão de lidar com isso...

\- Ele me odeia... – Jensen andou até a janela e olhou para o rio buscando calma na paisagem, mas não encontrou.

\- Não se desespere... é normal.

\- Ele está tão triste... – Jensen continuou como se não tivesse ouvindo sua mãe. – Não sei o que fazer... não posso dar a vida que ele sonhou... Droga! Por que fui fazer isso? – O loiro esmurrou a parede que rachou e sua mão doeu. Estava caindo a ficha. Desesperado e sem retirar suas roupas, se transformou em lobo e correu para a floresta.

Quando Jensen acordou ainda na floresta, percebeu a besteira que havia feito. Naquele momento só queria seu companheiro ao seu lado, mas a realidade agora estava batendo na sua cara. Mostrando que as consequências eram bem piores do que ele queria acreditar.

\- O que eu faço? Ele nunca vai me perdoar... – A chuva começou a cair juntamente com as lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pelo rosto de Jensen.

Jensen voltou para casa, subiu as escadas e parou na frente do seu quarto. A dor que Jared sentia veio o massacrando pelo vinculo formado. Jamais pensou em provocar tanto sofrimento em alguém, principalmente naquele que tinha sido escolhido pela Deusa Lua para ser seu. Caminhou para o quarto ao lado.

\- Jensen. – Sua mãe entrou no quarto e sentou na beira da cama. – Eu sei que está sofrendo, mas não pode se entregar as lamentações. O que está feito está feito. E pelo Jared, que teve sua vida mudada radicalmente, você que tem de ser mais forte. Mande coisas boas para ele sentir que há esperança, que outros sonhos virão, que tudo vai se acertar.

\- O problema mãe, é que eu não estou muito confiante de que as coisas vão se acertar. Eu sinto como se o tivesse perdido de vez. – Jensen olhava para o teto.

\- Amanhã é um novo dia! – Donna beijou o filho e saiu.

060606

Jared estava acordado, cansado de chorar, de questionar e analisar todos os "ses" da sua situação. Se não tivesse voltado, se não tivesse saído para encontrar o Jensen, se o seu pai não tivesse aparecido na hora, se...se...se... Sua cabeça fervilhava e seu corpo estava realmente cansado.

Ele sentia ódio de Jensen, juntamente com uma tristeza que sabia não ser apenas dele. Isso o angustiava, pois desejava consolar seu companheiro, precisava dele naquele momento e ao mesmo tempo o queria longe.

Jared ficou imóvel quando a porta se abriu. Sentiu que era Jensen e fingiu que dormia, mas é claro que o loiro sabia que estava fingindo.

Jensen caminhou em direção a poltrona que existia em frente à janela e se sentou olhando para o rio. Necessitava estar próximo de Jared. Com o acasalamento, a necessidade de ficar perto ficou mais forte. Antes a ânsia era psicológica, agora o grau se elevara para o físico.

Sentindo o cheiro de Jensen, mesmo contra sua vontade e querendo o mandar embora, Jared foi relaxando e adormeceu. O loiro tendo percebido que Jared dormira, fez o mesmo.

060606

Jared acordou e sorriu ao encontrar os olhos verdes do seu Alpha, mas logo o sorriso morreu ao lembrar de sua situação atual.

\- Jared, precisamos conversar.

\- Sobre o que? Como você gosta de sua comida? De sua roupa...

\- Por favor! – Jensen usou a voz Alpha, mesmo sabendo que o outro iria odiá-lo ainda mais, pois com a condição de Ômega a obediência a essa voz era inevitável, mas sabia que Jared não iria parar de falar. – Desculpa, foi necessário. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer, claro que estava nos meus planos te ter como Ômega, mas imaginava de outra maneira...

\- Me imaginava feliz com essa condição, louco para ter os teus filhotes, cuidar da tua casa...

\- Jared... – Jensen tentou não usar a voz Alpha, mas o moreno continuou. – Jared! – O outro calou, mas lhe deu um olhar de puro ódio. – Sim, imaginava você cuidando dos nossos filhos, da nossa casa...

\- Não existe nada nosso! Eu não sou mais nem dono da minha própria vida! – Jared gritou,

\- Quem disse que será assim? – Jensen gritou também.

\- Se não é assim, me deixa ir embora! – Jared retrucou.

\- Isso você sabe que eu não posso fazer... – Jensen mordeu os lábios, desolado.

\- Pode sim. – Jared se movimentou rápido assustando Jensen, pois parecia que o outro ia atacar. – Viu? Você ficou com medo que eu o atacasse! E você sabe a raiva que estou sentido! Seria melhor e mais seguro que eu fosse embora! Podemos nos matar!

\- Eu nunca machucaria você...

\- Jensen você me machucou tentando acasalar, imagine em uma briga? Seu instinto de proteção e comando é irracional. – Jared continuava ao alcance das mãos de Jensen.

\- Foi diferente...

\- Não é. E se eu tentasse te matar agora?

\- Eu morreria, entretanto, você mesmo com todo esse ódio, não conseguiria me matar. – Eles se encaravam. No ar, uma forte tensão sexual, misturada a raiva a dor.

\- Tem certeza? – A voz de Jared tremeu.

\- Sim! Quer tentar? Confio em você. – A voz de Jensen estava baixa e rouca.

\- Confia em mim? Pois não devia! Na verdade, acho que você nem conhece o significado de confiança, afinal me traiu de maneira tão canalha... – Jared era puro desprezo.

\- Não foi a minha intenção...

\- Então por que? - Jared se afastou – Por que foi atrás de mim naquela noite? Principalmente quando eu disse que não? Você sabia que o resultado seria esse.

\- Não foi planejado...

\- Mentira! – O grito de Jared interrompeu Jensen.

\- Não é mentira! Você sabe que não posso mentir para você! Me ouve! – Voz Alpha e novos olhares de raiva por causa disso. – Eu fui lá por que queria te ver! Ia mostrar que podia confiar em mim. Fui com a intenção de prometer sob a lua que esperaria o quanto fosse preciso, que a única coisa que importava era ficar ao teu lado. Mas você apareceu lindo e me desafiando, no momento em que se apresentou, meu lobo queria sim possuir você, lutei e quando ia soltá-lo, seu pai apareceu e perdi o controle.

\- E por causa dessa perda de controle perdi a minha vida!

\- Você pode ter outra vida ao meu lado...

\- Eu não quero outra vida... eu quero a minha de volta! – Jared sentou na cama com o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Se eu pudesse te devolveria isso...

\- Então apenas me deixa ir embora...

\- Não posso...

\- Você não quer!

\- Eu não posso! – Jensen se ajoelhou aos pés de Jared, tentando olhar em seus olhos. – Não me peça para abrir mão de você, desde que te conheci, sonhei em tê-lo ao meu lado, e como renunciar isso agora?

\- Renunciar o que? Alguém que te odeia e que não quer construir uma vida com você?

\- Jared, no momento parece isso, mas por favor, não se esqueça, que antes de tudo isso tínhamos planos para ficarmos juntos, e sabíamos que um dos dois seria o Ômega...

\- Mas não seria assim! Estaríamos em acordo...

\- Infelizmente não foi assim... – Jensen se levantou e caminhou pelo quarto.

\- Me deixa ir embora...

\- Não posso... vamos nos dar uma chance... Sempre quisemos ficar juntos, lembra que você quis vir para a escola Ômega, mesmo não sendo um para ficar perto de mim? Não faz nem três noites que você disse que eu era seu. – Jensen se ajoelhou novamente junto a Jared que em seus desespero, apenas o olhava com o pensamento meio longe. – Vamos tentar...

\- Tentar?

\- Sim. Você não me pediu seis meses? Eu te peço o mesmo tempo e se ainda quiser ir embora, assino todos os documentos que te deixarão livre para ir para onde quiser.

\- Acho que você me vê como se eu fosse algum idiota...

\- Por que?

\- Em seis meses eu não conseguiria sair, você sabe disso. A cada acasalamento, ficaremos cada vez mais ligados, e no final seremos duas pessoas que se odeiam, mas que não sabem viver longe uma da outra. – Os lábios de Jared tremiam em cada palavra. - Hoje eu te odeio, quero ir embora, e com certeza vou sentir a tua falta, porém acredito que posso superar, assim como você também pode.

\- Então não acasalamos, apenas ficamos nos conhecendo. Você pode conhecer a vida aqui em Dallas, ver o que gostaria de fazer, pois mesmo que vá embora, os ajustes serão necessários e difíceis. Quem sabe nesse tempo, podemos manter o plano original e ficarmos juntos...

\- Isso não vai acontecer, me sinto sufocado só de pensar na minha vida em Dallas...

\- As coisas estão mudando aqui...

\- Mudando o quanto? Com a minha carteira de motorista posso dirigir aqui?

\- Jared...

\- Claro que não! Preciso da tua autorização! O que posso fazer sem a tua permissão? – Jared olhava desolado para Jensen. – Você é o dono da minha vida... – Jared se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto desesperado. - Eu não posso fazer nada, nem trabalhar, estudar só se for para ser dona de casa... Eu não existo mais...

Jensen ainda de joelhos olhava para Jared sem saber o que dizer, pois ele entendia a situação do outro, e saber que havia razão em muitas das palavras ditas, quebrava o seu coração. Se arrependia sinceramente de o ter transformado, porém era tarde e precisava encontrar uma maneira de fazer seu companheiro feliz, mas como? Encontrava-se tão perdido quanto ele.

\- Jared, vamos nos acalmar e achar uma solução...

\- Não existe mais solução para mim, faz o que você quiser... para que saber minha opinião? – Jared encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela. – Se quiser me mandar embora agora agradeço, se quiser me mandar embora em seis meses não posso fazer nada, se quiser usar meu corpo é um direito seu. – E deixou escorrega-se até o chão onde ficou olhando a paisagem lá fora.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pelo rosto de Jensen, cada um abraçou seu próprio corpo. Através do vínculo sentiam as ondas de dor, raiva, desilusão, desespero que sentiam através do vínculo entre eles. A sensação era tão intensa que o ar chegava a faltar.

06060606

Os dias foram se passando e Jensen ainda não sabia o que fazer para mudar o estado emocional de Jared.

Ele sentia que o moreno estava entrando em depressão, estava mais magro, e até mesmo seus alimentos prediletos, só comia quando o Alpha usava sua voz de comando, o que fazia com que Jared sentisse ainda mais raiva.

06060606

\- Eu vou ter que ir até Austin, tenho uma reunião, com o Alpha Morgan. – Jensen sempre contava seus planos, mesmo sabendo que Jared não se importava. – Gostaria que fosse comigo. – O loiro mordeu o lábio e esperou alguma reação.

\- Posso ir para San Antonio? – Jensen fechou os olhos quase aliviado, era a primeira vez que Jared expressava alguma vontade, mesmo não sendo o que esperava ouvir, mas era melhor que nada. – É perto de Austin... – Era quase desesperador o olhar de Jared. – Você...

\- Tudo bem! Não tem problema você ir para San Antonio. – Jared se levantou e foi em direção a bandeja com várias iguarias que Jensen havia trago para ele no quarto. Comendo por vontade própria pela primeira vez.

06060606

\- Os Ômegas tem que ir no banco de trás? – Jared perguntou para Steve assim que percebeu que Chris iria dirigindo, Jensen ao lado no banco do carona e ele iria com Steve no banco de atrás.

\- O Jensen não curte dirigir e não gosta de ir no banco de trás. – Steve explicou revirando os olhos. – Vamos rapazes, estou louco para chegar. Depois do almoço vou passar o som, espero que vocês já estejam livres na hora da apresentação. Jared se você não tiver nada para fazer pode ficar comigo no ensaio. Prometo que não canto mal.

\- Não ficarei em Austin, irei para San Antonio. – Jared informou sem muita vontade de falar, mas mudou de ideia. – Conseguiu de que maneira continuar sua carreira de cantor em Dallas?

\- Em Dallas não tenho nenhuma. – Steve respondeu de maneira simples sem raiva na voz.

\- Como assim? – Jared olhou com atenção para Steve esperando uma resposta padronizada sobre almas gêmeas e abrir mão de suas vidas.

\- Você sabe que em Dallas os Ômegas não têm direito a uma profissão. Na verdade, atualmente algumas profissões são possíveis, pois conseguimos muitas vitórias nesse sentindo, mas cantor da noite ainda não é uma delas.

\- E você parece bem com isso. – Jared foi um pouco irônico.

\- Não estou bem com isso, tanto que... – Steve parou de falar e encarou Jensen pelo retrovisor, ela sabia que o loiro, apesar dos óculos escuros, estava atento a conversa no banco de trás.

\- Precisa da permissão dele para falar? – Jared perguntou irritado.

\- Preciso saber se posso confiar em você e apenas o Jensen pode me dizer isso. – Steve respondeu.

\- Acredito que o Jared seja de confiança e de repente pode ser uma grande ajuda. – Jensen falou pela primeira vez desde que a viagem começara.

\- Em Dallas existe uma organização, na verdade, um movimento de Ômegas, algo totalmente proibido, se descobrirem seremos considerados rebeldes e precisaremos ser reeducados, e isso significa que seremos levados para a fazenda de Ômegas, e lá ficaremos longe dos nossos Alphas. Para almas gêmeas essa separação é terrível, e é sofrida até mesmo para os que são simplesmente acasalados sem o vínculo de espíritos. São eles que decidem quando podemos voltar para o nosso lar. – Steve parou de falar e tocou no Chris que lhe segurou a mão, apenas o pensamento de ficar longe do seu companheiro era assustador.

Apesar de tudo Jared entendeu, pois sabia que o vínculo entre Chris e Steve, era sólido, e por isso que devia evitar acasalar com Jensen, pois se tornaria impossível ficar longe dele.

\- Sabe que não existem tantos Ômegas... – Steve continuou. – E na nossa organização são poucos, mas contamos com Alphas e Betas lutando junto conosco e até conseguimos algumas mudanças, temos o Josh, nosso futuro Alpha Pack e o Jensen no conselho, mudando algumas leis.

\- E o que vocês fazem especificamente? Reuniões? E o que se resolve? Ficam esperando pelos Alphas? Ficam chorando? – Jensen começou a rir e Jared calou, sabia que tinha disparado a falar. – Desculpa.

\- Fazemos reuniões, choramos e muito, e os Alphas são a nossa voz. As mudanças que aconteceram foram discutidas nessas reuniões...

\- Que tipo de mudanças?

\- Antes não podíamos exercer nenhuma profissão, hoje podemos ser professores de crianças até 15 anos, podemos dirigir...

\- Mas isso sem a permissão dos Alphas?

\- Não... – Steve baixou a cabeça. – Mas alguns anos atrás nem assim... O casal não tinha essa liberdade de escolha. E nessas reuniões também organizamos salvamento para Ômegas maltratados por seus Alphas...

\- Salvando como?

\- Denunciamos o Alpha infrator, e o Ômega pode ir para a casa Ômega. Lá estão protegidos, e podem partilhar da nossa maior vitória. - Steve riu. – Trabalhamos e conseguimos o nosso próprio sustento. Os melhores pães, bolos, doces e salgados são produzidos e vendidos para toda Dallas.

\- Cozinha? – Jared revirou os olhos. – Uma grande vitória? Deixou de cozinhar para um Alpha e agora cozinha para todos! Não sei como se contentam com tão pouco!

\- Para quem nunca teve nenhum direito...

\- Verdade. Mas eu tinha todos os direitos que um lobo pode ter, então para mim é impossível aceitar essa situação. Eu era um Alpha... – Jared falou entre os dentes.

\- Eu sempre fui um Ômega. – Steve o interrompeu. - Mas vim de Boston e lá você sabe que os direitos são iguais, totalmente iguais, podemos até nos divorciar, podemos sair para estudar tanto que me formei em Stanford.

\- Por que a Califórnia? Em Boston tem as melhores escolas de música! – Jared perguntou curioso.

\- Estava tocando num bar em Boston quando entrei no calor, algo que não esperava, pois usava supressores, mas um dito "amigo" trocou por outros falsos, e o Chris me salvou de uns Alphas não muitos respeitadores...

\- E eu tive de salvá-lo do Chris! – Jensen interrompeu.

\- Você não o quis também? Dizem que para um Alpha solteiro, o cheiro de um Ômega no calor é irresistível! – Jared provocou.

\- Minha memória, minha alma e meu corpo já te pertenciam, o seu cheiro era o único para mim, nenhum Alpha, Beta ou Ômega me fariam perder a cabeça. – Jared engoliu em seco com a declaração. Sentiu que seu coração acelerava e seu corpo esquentava, pensou que tinha que sair o mais rápido possível de perto de Jensen, pois talvez não resistisse e teria de viver uma vida que não lhe faria feliz, mesmo do lado de sua alma gêmea.

\- Ele me prendeu em uma corrente como se eu fosse um cachorro... Eu gritava que o Steve era a minha alma gêmea, mas de nada adiantava. – Somente os três riram. Jared estava muito preocupado com as suas reações diante da declaração de Jensen.

\- E depois que passou o calor, foi uma experiência terrível, por causa do Jensen...

\- Acredita que eles me condenam até hoje por causa disso? Imagino que se não fosse eu, estariam cheios de filhotes no final do calor! – Jensen interrompeu.

\- E com certeza atrasaria a minha formação...

\- E por que se formar? De que adiantou? – Jared perguntou provocando Steve, mas na verdade querendo atingir Jensen.

\- Acredito que devemos estar preparados. Hoje eu sou professor de música, não é tudo que sonhei, mas é um começo... E quem sabe no futuro poderei ter uma carreira musical, ou mesmo ser professor em uma universidade? Em Austin tem um professor Ômega...

\- Que bom que você se contenta com tão pouco...

\- Eu não me contento com pouco. - Steve o interrompeu. – Mas ficar chorando em um canto e lamentando algo que não vai mudar, também não é o caminho. Eu luto pelos meus sonhos...

\- Ainda bem que você ainda sonha! – Jared interrompeu e fechou os olhos encerrando a conversa.

O silêncio imperou até o final da viagem.

060606

\- Vocês vão ficar para almoçar! – Sharon olhou sério para Jensen quando este disse que estava de partida. – Austin é bem perto, e o almoço já está quase pronto, vão ter que comer em algum lugar, não aceito essa desfeita.

\- Infelizmente temos um compromisso para o almoço, e já estamos atrasados. – Jensen olhou para Jared e se magoou com alívio que viu no rosto do moreno. Isso machucou, apesar de ter sentindo esse alívio pelo vínculo. – Em três dias estarei aqui.

\- Não precisa pressa.- Sharon olhou feio para o filho por causa das palavras tão duras.

060606

\- Pelo jeito vocês ainda não se acertaram. – Gerald começou a conversar com o filho na hora do almoço.

\- Nem vamos! Pai deixa eu ficar, o senhor pede uma audiência no conselho, e me coloca como Ômega fugitivo, e o conselho decide o meu destino. – Jared parou de comer e o olhou com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva.

\- Não posso fazer isso meu filho. Por que você não dá uma chance ao seu casamento? O Jensen ...

\- O Jensen! – Jared gritou interrompendo o pai. – O senhor fez de tudo para nos separa e agora...

\- Eu sei o que eu fiz! – Gerald falou com a sua voz Alpha. – E me arrependo, por que agora com certeza você estaria feliz, talvez com filhotes...

\- Isso nunca vai acontecer! – Jared se levantou da mesa e saiu correndo para o seu antigo quarto.

060606

\- Olha o que eu fiz. Macarrão com queijo, conheço alguém que não resiste. – Jared sentou na cama e deu um sorriso triste para sua mãe.

\- Você está bem mais magro...

\- Eles não me dão comida, por isso quero ir embora...

\- Jared! – Sharon riu. – O Jensen me liga sempre para saber do que você mais gosta...

\- Tá explicado por que ele sempre chega com os meus pratos favoritos, só por isso que não arranco a cabeça dele quando me faz comer usando a maldita voz Alpha.

\- Não posso condená-lo! Ele se preocupa com você...

\- Mãe por favor, nada de ficar enumerando as qualidades do Jensen, já sei todas, e me desculpe, mas ele ainda conseguiu encontrar um macarrão com queijo, melhor que o seu...

\- Só não vou ficar chateada com essa sua declaração, por que a receita é minha...

\- Como assim? – Jared interrompeu curioso.

\- Foi o Jensen que cozinhou para você, passei a receita por telefone! – Sharon riu. – Ele teve que fazer duas vezes, que a primeira ficou horrível, mas parece que valeu a pena, ficou melhor que a minha...

\- Ele cozinhou...

\- Cozinhou, quando devia estar acasalando.

\- Por favor mãe!

\- É a melhor coisa para fortalecer esse vínculo...

\- Não quero fortalecer esse vínculo, quero que ele se quebre! – Sharon riu e beijou a testa do filho. Compreendia o que Jared estava passando, e sabia que logo ele encontraria o caminho para ser feliz novamente.

060606

Na manhã seguinte.

\- Jared! – Um rapaz loiro, alto, de olhos azuis e muito bonito sorria para ele.

\- Stephen Amel! O que você faz por aqui? – Jared aceitou o abraço que o outro oferecia.

\- Vim atrás de você! Demorou para voltar. – Stephen olhou nos olhos de Jared. – Nem acredito que o que mais temia aconteceu.

\- Não quero falar disso...

\- Desculpa... Teu cheiro continua o mesmo, doce, mas tem algo diferente... – Stephen olhava meio que hipnotizado para Jared.

\- Stephen? – Jared estava estranhando o amigo.

\- Desculpa novamente... É que... Nada, o que pretende fazer agora?

\- Não sei...

\- Sabe que pode contar comigo certo? – Stephen tocou em seu ombro e o lobo de Jared se encolheu enojado, fazendo o moreno fugir do toque do amigo, que antes nunca lhe causara repulsa.

\- Claro... Pai o senhor vai ficar aí? – Jared perguntou, pois Gerald não se afastou da porta da sala onde estava.

\- Sim. – E o Alpha pack se sentou em uma das poltronas de frente para os dois. – Você é um Ômega casado e o Stephen um Alpha solteiro, portanto não podem ficar sozinhos. Jensen confiou em mim sua proteção. – Gerald explicou diante do olhar interrogativo de Jared.

\- Seu pai tem razão. – Stephen deu um sorriso amarelo e tentou esquecer que o pai de Jared estava ali. Falou sobre os amigos que ficaram na Inglaterra, distraindo o moreno que se livrou da tensão dos últimos tempos, riu com algumas lembranças, e não se importou mais com a presença do pai.

060606

\- O Jared está com dor. – Sharon entrou na sala. O filho havia subido para o quarto antes do almoço e Stephen ficou lá com Gerald, pois este não deu autorização para o loiro subir. E como este demorou a descer Sharon foi verificar o que tinha acontecido.

\- E onde é essa dor? – Gerald perguntou preocupado.

\- É o nó que está sumindo. – Sharon informou.

\- Ele precisa de um Alpha para aliviar essa dor. Eu posso ajudar! – Amell se ofereceu. – Serão mais de 10 horas de dor profunda!

\- Ele precisa do Alpha dele, e não de qualquer um...

\- Mas o Alpha dele não está aq... – Nesse momento um grande lobo branco invadiu a sala, rosnou para Amell, mas logo olhou para Gerald, que apenas balançou a cabeça e indicou o caminho. Jensen correu em busca do seu Ômega.

\- Sai daqui! – Gritou Jared quando Jensen entrou no quarto, completamente nu. – É tua culpa! – O moreno chorava e se contorcia na cama.

\- Eu sei, e estou aqui para te ajudar! – Jensen se aproximava e falava calmamente com Jared. – Eu posso fazer isso, vou me aproximar e deitar ao seu lado.

Jared tentou recuar, mas sem muita vontade, pois apenas o cheiro de Jensen começou a acalmá-lo.

\- Já vai passar. - Jensen sussurrava em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que o puxava de encontro ao seu corpo, Jared relaxou completamente ao sentir o peito do seu Alpha em suas costas e milagrosamente a dor começou a diminuir. – Dorme agora. – Jensen pediu.

A noite Jared acordou sem dor e virou-se para Jensen, que suava frio e na mesma hora ele soube por que estava sem dor.

\- Jensen! – Jared o chamou e o loiro abriu os olhos, estavam sem o brilho habitual. – Você não precisa ficar com toda a dor para você. – Entre as Almas gêmeas, o Alpha podia assumir qualquer dor física do seu Ômega. – Eu aguento, vamos dividir! – E Jensen balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. – É assim que vamos viver a nossa vida, você todo poderoso e eu um fraco e inútil? – Jared perguntou com raiva. Assim que terminou de falar a dor começou a voltar aos poucos, e as feições de Jensen suavizaram um tanto. O moreno sorriu e ficaram de frente um para o outro se encarando com as mãos entrelaçadas, apesar da dor ser forte o conforto que passavam um para o outro era uma forma de alívio, físico e emocional.

060606

No outro dia pela parte da tarde, Jensen acordou sozinho na cama, já sem dor e sabia que Jared estava bem. Ele havia passado a noite acordado, e mesmo depois que Jared dormiu, não pode fazer o mesmo, pois caso contrário, ele perderia o foco e dor voltaria toda para o outro.

Em cima de uma poltrona junto a cama em que dormia, haviam roupas. Olhou e vendo que eram para ele, resolveu tomar um banho.

\- Trouxe um café para você. – Jared estava no quarto quando Jensen saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha envolvendo sua cintura. Deixando o peito musculoso a mostra onde algumas gotas d'água ainda escorriam. – É tarde, mas eu sei que você gosta de café.

\- Obrigado! – Jensen pegou a xicara e deu um gole. – Isso que é começo de dia. - Tomou todo o café e nem percebeu os olhares apreciativos de Jared para o seu corpo.

Jensen caminhou em direção a sua roupa e retirou a toalha que lhe envolvia a cintura, ficando totalmente nu. Ainda despercebido dos olhares que recebia, enxugava seus cabelos, quando o desejo de Jared lhe atingiu pelo vínculo.

Confuso, Jensen levantou a cabeça e encontrou Jared de frente para ele, o encarando. – Por que me provoca assim? Ficando nu na minha frente?

\- Provocando? – Jensen passou a língua nos lábios. – A nudez é comum em nosso meio. – A voz rouca sussurrada fez Jared suspirar. Segurou nos ombros do loiro e foi deslizando as mãos pelos braços fortes e torneados do Alpha. Ambos não conseguiam desviar os olhos um do outro.

Jared acariciou o mamilo de Jensen, que gemeu com o toque. O Alpha segurou o seu Ômega pela cintura e o puxou contra seu corpo, tomando posse dos lábios doces do seu companheiro que os entreabriu aceitando a invasão da língua atrevida do seu Alpha.

Jensen percorria com as mãos as costas de Jared, desceu até a bunda arrebitada onde apertou. – Oh! – O loiro gemeu ao sentir um odor doce a almiscarado vindo do Ômega. – Esqueci que quando o Alpha perde o nó, ganha a capacidade de se lubrificar! Esse teu cheiro é maravilhoso e está me enlouquecendo... preciso...

Jared estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de Jensen invadindo a cueca boxer que usava sob calça de moletom que vestia. Se agarrou mais forte ao Alpha, quando um dedo atrevido deslizou facilmente entre as bochechas, pois já estava bem lubrificado.

\- Tão molhado e preparado para o seu Alpha... – Jensen sussurrou, enquanto o encaminhava em direção a cama. – Tão lindo e tão meu...

\- Seu... – Jared gemeu sentia ao mesmo tempo excitação e medo.

Resposta reviews logados:

Anaas

Vamos completar, o Jared ômega vai cuidar dos catarretos do Jensen! Kkkkk

Claudia

Demoreiiiiiiii muito! A escrever e até postar! Kkkk Loucura das da vida!

Nem apanhei muito! Kkkkk Só da minha Wde! Kkkkkk Ela anda revoltada com o Jensen não sei por que?

O Jensen é Alpha sempre, mesmo quando ômega!

E vida desse Alpha não vai ser fácil mesmo! Kkkk

E sim terá mais sofrimento, até de espera! Kkkk

Menina má!

Obrigada sempre!

Minha loira gostosa e de folgada(está de férias) Mil beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

N.A.: Vergonha de pedir desculpas! Coisas da vida! E olha que tenho dois seres lindo e maravilhosos, cada uma com um chicote na mão para escrever mais rápido! Obrigada Claudia E WDe.

Espero que ainda estejam por aqui ainda...

07070707

\- Tão molhado e preparado para o seu Alpha... – Jensen sussurrou, enquanto o encaminhava em direção a cama. – Tão lindo e tão meu...

\- Seu... – Jared gemeu em sua excitação e medo.

Jensen deitou Jared sobre a cama e estendeu seu corpo sobre o dele. Voltou a beijar a boca do moreno, capturando os gemidos e abafando os seus próprios suspiros.

\- Calma, eu não vou machucá-lo. – Jensen falou ao perceber pelo vínculo, um medo crescente em Jared.

\- Eu sei... mas... – Jared murmurou. – Eu não quero...

\- Como assim? – Jensen o encarou. Jared fechou os olhos ao ver o desejo intenso do outro e sabia que seu olhar refletia a mesma coisa, mas acompanhado de um brilho receoso.

\- Eu não quero pertencer a você, isso seria o fim definitivo para mim... – Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Jared.

\- Sai... – Jensen retirou os braços que envolviam Jared, mas se manteve próximo deste, que entre lágrimas e o desejo de ficar, fugiu.

Jensen vendo seu companheiro sair pela porta do quarto, deu um grito cheio de frustração, pulou pela janela e quando tocou o chão sua forma de lobo já estava completa. Com um uivo, cheio de dor, correu para a floresta.

070707

\- Cara eu não te entendo! – Dizia Chad. Jared tinha corrido para casa do seu melhor amigo e este o olhava de maneira incrédula. – Desde que você o conheceu, fez planos para o dia em que seria o seu Ômega, você fez até curso de culinária, eu tive que provar pratos terríveis...

\- Mas também se deliciou com alguns pratos que preparei... – Jared interrompeu indignado e se levantou da beira da cama, onde estava sentado.

\- Verdade, mas até você conseguir cozinhar algo descente, sofri muito! Mas a questão não é essa. Por que fugir? Por que não viver o teu sonho?

\- Meu sonho era outro...

\- Não era. Você estava se preparando para ficar com o Jensen... – Chad e Jared nunca deixaram de se comunicar e o tema da conversa sempre fora Jensen Ackles.

\- Não como Ômega! – Jared andava de um lado para o outro no quarto de Chad.

\- Sempre foi como Ômega! – Chad retrucou.

\- Isso foi antes, quando eu era um garoto tolo.

\- Você está sendo tolo agora! Quando garoto sabia o que queria! E queria ser feliz ao lado do seu Alpha...

\- Mas eu nunca vou ser feliz ao lado do Jensen...

\- Claro que vai, é só...

\- Não! É impossível ser feliz em um lugar onde você vai ter de se anular, mesmo que seja ao lado da sua alma gêmea. Hoje eu entendo o que meu pai quis dizer sobre não bastar apenas amor... – Jared sentou-se novamente na cama e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. – Você vai me ajudar?

\- Jared...

\- Vai ou não vai? – O moreno encarou o amigo. – Se você não for fazer isso diga logo, pois assim posso procurar outra pessoa.

\- Tudo bem. – Chad respirou conformado - Pelo menos comigo, o risco é menor. Para quando você quer?

\- O mais depressa possível. Se você pudesse aprontar pra hoje ainda, seria o ideal!

\- Cara, eu não sou mágico! – Chad balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

\- Hoje o Jensen vai terminar alguns negócios em Austin e amanhã voltará para San Antonio, então ficará difícil, pois teremos uns compromissos sociais e meu pai vai me matar se eu não for. - Jared pensou um pouco. - Na sexta, Steve vai fazer um show e posso me recusar a ir, não é oficial.

\- Ok, sexta! Quem sabe até lá você mude de ideia? – Chad olhou nada feliz para o amigo.

\- Eu não vou mudar de ideia. – Jared deu um sorriso triste para o amigo.

070707

Jared estava certo, seu pai não permitiu que ele se esquivasse dos compromissos sociais com Jensen.

E pior ainda, queria que ele usasse uma roupa Ômega, alegando que era uma festa tradicional do Pack e esse seria o certo. Principalmente pelo fato dele estar acompanhado de seu companheiro, o filho do Alpha Pack de Dallas, tendo assim que se apresentar apropriadamente.

\- Eu não vou vestir isso… – Jared falava entre dentes para Jensen, que estava simplesmente deslumbrante com um smoking preto e uma faixa verde na cintura.

\- Você pode ir da maneira que quiser. Eu sou seu Alpha, não seu pai... mas você sabe que ele ficará bastante chateado.

\- Por mim, eu nem iria. Posso ficar? – Jensen levantou a sobrancelha e Jared percebeu que aquilo não era uma opção.

\- Trouxe outro smoking para você, pois desconfiava que não iria querer se vestir como Ômega. – Jensen foi até o closet, pegou o traje, o entregando a Jared e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto se vestia, Jared encarava uma caixa de joia que se encontrava na mesinha de cabeceira. Sabia que ali havia um colar Ômega.

Jensen voltou para o quarto e ao olhar para Jared não disfarçou o desejo e a admiração.

\- Jared você sabe que temos tradições, mesmo nos Packs mais liberais... – Jensen mordeu os lábios e Jared aguardou, sabia o que o outro ia dizer, mas realmente não iria facilitar. – Você.. droga... o colar... o colar Ômega...

Jensen pegou a caixa com o colar e a abriu, mostrando para Jared, que se surpreendeu com a beleza da joia e também por ela não se parecer com uma coleira, pois geralmente assim era um colar Ômega. Esse consistia em numa corrente de ouro, grossa, bem masculina, com um pingente de topázio azul em forma de meia-lua.

Jared virou-se de costas e deixou Jensen colocar o colar, a corrente gelada causando arrepios na sua pele. Ele sabia que teria de usar algo que o identificasse como Ômega, as tradições existiam e, algumas vezes, precisavam ser cumpridas. Havia conseguido se livrar da roupa tradicional e isso, com certeza, já causaria comentários na comunidade.

070707

\- Jared... – Alpha Padalecki começou a falar.

\- Meu Alpha permitiu. – Na voz de Jared, uma amargura que calou seu pai.

O evento era um jantar para os conselheiros do Pack de San Antonio e alguns convidados especiais.

\- Lembrando da época em que sonhava com uma bela roupa Ômega, para desfilar ao lado do seu belo Alpha? – Disse Chad que tinha acabado de chegar e era convidado de Jared.

\- Mesmo tendo que aguentar suas piadas sem graça, obrigado por vir. – Jared retrucou. Desde que chegou se recolhera em um canto, não foi impedido, era normal em certos momentos os Ômegas ficarem em um lado e os Alphas em outro. Em algumas festas, ficavam até em salas separadas.

\- Mas não deixa de ser uma verdade. Lembra como seria teu traje? Verde para combinar com os olhos do teu companheiro, só a pedra do teu colar teria de ser um topázio azul e parece que isso se realizou. – Jared tocou em seu colar e deu um sorriso triste. Parecia que Jensen tinha o dom de adivinhar as coisas, pois em seus sonhos de adolescente, teria um pingente em forma de lua.

Jared não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jensen, observando cada gesto seu. A forma de tratar todos com respeito, mesmo os serviçais, sempre sorrindo e bem-educado. Todos os lobos presentes o admiravam, alguns com muita inveja do poder que o loiro exalava e bem poucos ali, o desafiariam para um combate físico.

De repente, uma das garçonetes humanas deixou cair a bandeja e Jensen rapidamente pegou a louça antes desta cair no chão.

\- Obrigada. – Os olhos da garota brilharam em uma admiração apaixonada e Jared sentiu vontade de arrancar a garganta dela. O ciúme foi tão forte que o loiro lhe olhou imediatamente e sorriu feliz para o moreno, que desviou o olhar, voltando a falar com o amigo.

\- Chad, eu preciso desses documentos o mais rápido possível! – Jared sabia que se manter perto de Jensen faria com que a raiva e a mágoa logo desaparecessem e ele se submeteria a uma vida que não queria para si.

\- Sexta-feira. – Chad respondeu – Mas pensa bem no que vai fazer.

\- Não paro de pensar nisso em momento algum, é a única solução para mim.

07070707

\- Eu não sou obrigado, eu não vou! – Jared se enrolou debaixo do edredom, se recusando até mesmo a olhar para Jensen.

\- Vai ser divertido...

\- Eu não me divirto ao teu lado, já não deu pra perceber isso?

\- Mas assim como vamos nos conhecer?

\- Eu não quero te conhecer, não quero ter nada com você, será que é difícil entender?

\- Mas e a chance que te pedi?

\- Não quero te dar chance nenhuma! Só quero ficar livre, ter minha vida de volta... – Jensen sentou-se à beira da cama e ficou olhando para o bolo que estava debaixo do cobertor.

\- Você está bem? Estou te sentindo ansioso e tenso. – Jensen comentou depois de algum tempo.

\- Claro que estou bem. – Jared respirou fundo. Se Jensen desconfiasse de alguma coisa seu plano iria por água abaixo, sabia que não podia mentir para o loiro. – Você me deixa assim. – Não deixava de ser uma verdade, por sorte, eles não podiam ler o pensamento um do outro. – Quero ficar só. Vai para o show do teu amigo e me deixa em paz.

\- Ok. – Jensen saiu e Jared sentiu toda a frustração do outro lobo, mas respirou aliviado, teria oportunidade de colocar seu plano em ação e se tudo desse certo seria um lobo livre, ou quase.

070707

\- Eu não acredito nisso Jared! – Alpha Padalecki estava andando de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. – Como você pode fazer isso? E se quem tivesse descoberto fosse meu inimigo? Um lobo, usar identidade falsa e ainda mais se fazendo passar por um ser humano?

\- A culpa é sua. – Jared falou entre os dentes. – Se tivesse aceitado me abrigar...

\- Jared, você não percebe que isso é só uma fase e que logo estará feliz com o seu Alpha?

\- Eu nunca vou ser feliz sendo um Ômega submisso a um Alpha! NUNCA! – Jared tremia de raiva, seu plano de fugir não dera certo. Um amigo de seu pai trabalhava no aeroporto e foi resolver algum problema justamente no guichê onde ele comprava uma passagem aérea com uma identidade de humano, felizmente o homem não fez escândalo e nem o denunciou, apenas chamou o Alpha Padalecki.

\- Alpha! – Jensen entrava no escritório do seu sogro naquele momento.

\- Converse com o seu companheiro. – Padalecki saiu, os deixando sozinhos.

\- Se não for para me deixar ir embora, não quero ouvir nada! – Jared se levantou e fixou o olhar na paisagem lá fora.

\- Eu queria que você pelo menos pensasse no que te pedi...

\- No que? Nos seis meses para nos conhecermos e nos apaixonarmos? – Jared encarou os olhos verdes e tristes de Jensen. – Eu nunca pensei nessa possibilidade, nunca vou querer viver a vida que tem para me oferecer, eu nunca vou me apaixonar por você, na verdade, eu sempre vou tentar fugir e cada vez que me trouxerem de volta, o meu amor e qualquer respeito que possa existir ficarão mais e mais distantes.

Jensen apenas olhava para o seu Ômega, sentindo toda raiva e frustração de Jared. E sem falar mais nada, saiu do escritório.

\- Eu vou tentar fugir todas as vezes que tiver oportunidade! – Jared gritou revoltado quando viu Jensen sair sem dizer nenhuma palavra. – Você está ouvindo? EU NUNCA VOU DESISTIR DE FUGIR! NUNCA!

07070707

\- Jensen tem certeza de que isso é o que você quer? – Chris olhava para o amigo desolado.

\- Não. – Jensen baixou a cabeça e piscou para evitar que algumas lágrimas escapassem. - Eu queria que ele me amasse, mas a cada dia isso parece estar mais distante...

\- Mas essa tua decisão não vai te ajudar a conquistá-lo...

\- A questão principal agora não é conquistá-lo, mas mantê-lo seguro. Imagina o que teria acontecido se o pegassem fugindo em Dallas?

\- Cara, mas isso pode ser apenas uma fase...

\- Uma fase longa. Pensei que quando o nó dele sumisse, poderíamos recomeçar, porém ele se afastou ainda mais, principalmente por medo de não aguentar e ceder a biologia, acasalando comigo.

\- Eu ainda acho que você deve dobrá-lo na cama e amarrá-lo com o teu nó, ele nunca mais tentaria fugir de ti...

\- Ele me odiaria...

\- Mas ele não conseguiria fugir...

\- Não vou aceitar menos do que o amor dele.

\- Não vejo como isso pode acontecer com essa tua escolha...

\- Também não, mas pelo menos isso o deixará seguro. Não suportaria que algo acontecesse com ele. Pega. – Jensen entregou uma pasta preta para Chris. – Seja um bom amigo, eu não tenho forças para fazer isso pessoalmente. – Jensen virou de costas e deixou uma lágrima teimosa rolar por sua face.

070707

\- Boa tarde Alpha Padalecki. – Chris entrou no escritório.

\- O Jared já vai descer. Sente-se. – Gerald olhava pensativo para o advogado a sua frente. – O Jensen tem certeza disso?

\- Na verdade foi a maneira que ele encontrou de proteger seu filho. – O Alpha Pack soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Pai. Chris. – Jared falou ao entrar.

\- Olá, Jared. - Chris o encarou. - Sem rodeios, aqui estão os documentos que te deixam livre do Jensen. – Jared arregalou os olhos, pois esperava que Chris o levasse a força e estava disposto a brigar. – Pela lei do Texas quando um Alpha se separa de um Ômega, tem de indicar um responsável e seu pai foi indicado nesse caso, depois vocês se resolvem. – Chris se levantou e se despediu.

\- Você sabe por que o Jensen fez isso? – Gerald perguntou para o filho.

\- Com certeza percebeu que viver com alguém que o odeie...

\- Não! – O Alpha cortou o filho – Foi para te proteger! Imagine se você tenta essa loucura em Dallas?

\- O importante é que recuperei a minha vida, agora tenho que me organizar e retomar o meu curso, espero que... – Jared de repente parou de falar e olhou para o pai. – Estou sentindo um vazio...

\- Jensen fechou o vínculo entre vocês. A presença do teu companheiro não será mais sentida.

\- Que bom... – Jared saiu da sala, confuso e se sentido solitário. Procurou se concentrar em seus sonhos e então lembrou-se que seu principal sonho era ter Jensen como seu companheiro. – Sonhos mudam... – Falou para si mesmo.

070707

Um barulho de coisa quebrada fez Sharon entrar no quarto de Jared. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ao ver o iPad espatifado na parede.

\- Preciso de um maldito Alpha para conseguir terminar meu curso. – Jared falou entre os dentes controlando a sua raiva.

\- Mas o teu pai...

\- O papai não serve, pois lá só aceitam Alphas acasalados e de preferência com o companheiro do lado!

\- E o Jensen?

\- Eu não estou mais com o Jensen e mesmo que estivesse do que me serviria um diploma em Dallas?

\- As coisas...

\- Nem minha documentação pode ser enviada para poder terminar em outra universidade. Estou de mãos amarradas! Vou dar uma volta, senão explodo!

Jared passou correndo pelo seu pai que chegou a se assustar.

\- Jared! – Seu pai ainda gritou, mas o filho já tinha ido embora. Depois que Sharon contou o que aconteceu seguiu pensativo para o escritório.

070707

\- Oi.

Jared virou e sorriu tristemente para o amigo Stephen Amell. - Oi. – Respondeu bem desanimado.

\- O que aconteceu? – Stephen se sentou junto ao amigo que não viu o brilho de desejo nos olhos deste por estar de cabeça baixa. Jared contou tudo. Desde a separação de Jensen até os problemas que encontrou para retomar seu curso. – Então seu problema está resolvido. – Stephen falou depois de um tempo pensativo.

\- Como? – Jared levantou a cabeça olhando pela primeira vez para o rosto do amigo.

\- Você precisa ter um companheiro Alpha oficial, eu sou Alpha e posso ser quem você precisa.

\- Mas eu não quero casar com ninguém.

\- Ficaremos como amigos e quando você acabar, pronto, no separamos! – Stephen olhou com expectativa para Jared que parecia querer sorrir pela primeira vez. – E cada um segue sua vida.

\- Eu vou ser o Ômega mais mal falado do planeta. Dois companheiros em menos de seis meses? – Jared sorriu. – Não me incomodo, vou falar com o papai, ele é o Alpha responsável por mim.

\- Ótimo! Vamos lá. – Stephen se levantou.

\- Melhor eu falar com o papai sozinho, ele não gosta muito de você. Assim que estiver tudo certo, te ligo. – Stephen deu um abraço em Jared, que sentiu seu lobo se agitar, algo tipo, atacar ou fugir. O moreno estranhou, mas pensou que talvez devesse ser por ele estar longe de sua alma gêmea. Ele sabia que essa seria sua reação sempre que um Alpha se aproximasse muito dele, ao ponto de um contato físico.

\- Por causa do Jensen? – Stephen perguntou surpreso.

\- Não, ele nunca gostou muito da nossa amizade, mesmo quando eu era Alpha, mas não se preocupe, vou convencê-lo a aceitar esse acordo.

07070707

\- Jared, eu não confio nesse Stephen! Sempre achei que ele te olhava de maneira diferente. Confirmei no dia em que estava sentindo dor por causa do sumiço do seu nó e ele se ofereceu para te consolar.

\- Por que ele é meu amigo!

\- Não! Se ele fosse teu amigo, iria atrás do Jensen, pois saberia que apenas o teu Alpha poderia alivia a tua dor. – Gerald respirou fundo.

\- Pai, eu conheço o Stephen, sempre foi um bom amigo, confio nele...

– Vou pensar, mas acho que se você procurasse o Jen...

\- Não! – Jared interrompeu o pai. – Não quero correr o risco de ele mudar de ideia...

\- O Jensen...

\- Pai! Não! Vou para o meu quarto. Por favor, pai, é o meu futuro.

07070707

Jared chegou no seu quarto e o telefone vibrou, era Chad. Duas mensagens áudio.

"Desculpa! " Jared estranhou a voz chateada do amigo. "Não sei o que está acontecendo, assim como te ajudo a fugir, mesmo sendo contra, agradeço a Deusa Lua por me colocar no lugar certo e na hora certa. " O moreno ficou mais preocupado, Chad não era dado a esses rompantes religiosos. "Ouve o próximo áudio, queria ter filmado, mas acredito que reconhecerá as vozes. "

Jared abriu o outro arquivo e depois de escutar e reconhecer as vozes, se enrolou em seu próprio corpo e chorou.

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Anaas**

Pelo jeito a coisa só piora para os dois! Kkk

Como o Jared resiste tanto? Vamos ver, agora com a distância, danou-se! Kkkk

Olha o Stephen aí outra vez!

 **Anônimo**

Obrigada pelas palavras, gostaria sinceramente de ser mais rápida, mas as vezes as coisas travam, o tempo atrapalha, e aí vai! Esses dois ainda vão passar por muitas coisas, afinal será que a biologia faz o amor nascer? Kkkk Veremos!

 **Guest** Obrigada, continue acompanhando!

 **Claudia**

Mais uma atualização demorada! Kkkk Vamos rezar mais! Kkkkk Cad~e o chicote?

Lobos preferidos? Mas você que pegar o Jared de jeito, imagine o outro que não é muito amado, imagina o Amell, tadinho! Kkkkkk

A vida vai dá umas reviravoltas, antes que as coisas acabem! Kkkk Mas eles serão felizes, juntos não sei...kkk Correndo para as montanhas!

Obrigada pelo seu tempo tão curto, mas que trata as minhas histórias com carinho, mesmo querendo me matar, matar meus personagens! Kkkkk

Eu também te amo, minha Beta linda e loira!


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A.:** Agradeço as minhas duas Betas lindas, amo as opiniões das duas, tão diferentes, apanho pelos dois lados! Kkkkkk Mas amo o carinho que elas tem pela fic, mesmo querendo me torturar bem devagarinho! Mil beijos para a Claudia e a WDe.

 **08080808**

Jared acordou desorientado, pois estava deitado no chão. Ao lembrar o motivo de ainda estar ali com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, seu coração apertou.

\- Então esse é o meu destino? Ficar sempre sob as ordens, sob os pés de um Alpha? – Jared se olhava no espelho buscando diferenças físicas visíveis. – Será que meu cérebro era no nó que perdi? Não tenho mais direitos, virei uma cadela inútil. Minha função agora será apenas receber um nó e ter filhotes? EU NÃO ACEITO ISSO! – Jared gritou e largou um soco no espelho. – Droga! – Falou quando viu o corte. – Agora só preciso de sete anos de azar!

Jared lavou o sangue e observou o corte começar a se fechar.

\- Jared! – Sua mãe o chamou e pelo tom preocupado, com certeza, tinha ouvido o barulho de algo quebrando e o grito do filho.

\- Estou bem! – Jared riu para o espelho rachado. – Nunca mais ficarei bem... – Falou baixinho para si.

\- O Stephen está aqui, falando com seu pai. – Jared abriu a porta imediatamente. – Gerald concordou em assinar o papel que permite vocês se casarem... – Sharon olhou assustada quando viu o filho correr escada abaixo. – Jared! – Ainda gritou em vão.

 **08080808**

\- O teu pai já me deu o papel. – Stephen falou assim que se recuperou do susto pela entrada abrupta de Jared. – Não precisa pressa, logo estaremos juntos...

\- Nunca! – Jared arrancou o papel das mãos do loiro.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Gerald se levantou.

\- O senhor tinha razão pai, ele não é, e nunca foi meu amigo...

\- Qual é Jared? – Stephen perguntou magoado. – Sempre estive do teu lado...

\- Eu não vou discutir com você, tenho algo mais importante com o que me preocupar. Agora sai!

\- Jared...

\- Sai! - Jared falou entre dentes.

\- Eu tenho o direito de saber o q...

\- O único direito que tem, é o de sair vivo daqui. – As garras nas mãos de Jared começaram a aparecer.

\- Jared, meu filho! – Gerald resolveu interferir. - Stephen, por favor, saia!

\- Mas eu preciso de uma explicação!

\- Você precisa, mas não vai ter!

\- Isso é uma injustiça!

\- Injustiça ou não, estou feliz com o resultado, agora, por favor, SAIA! – Gerald usou a voz Alpha e Stephen mesmo sem querer obedeceu.

\- Jared, agora eu quero saber o que aconteceu. - Gerald falou assim que Stephen saiu. - Meu celular. Está no quarto. – Jared saiu e seu pai o seguiu.

 **08080808**

\- Chad me enviou. Ele estava em uma lanchonete, dessas separadas por cabines, onde Stephen se encontrou com o Travis e tiveram uma conversa interessante sobre mim. Chad, que estava ao lado da cabine dos dois, se ligou quando falaram o meu nome e assim que percebeu o teor da conversa, gravou e me mandou. Ouça.

 _\- Mas depois que ele se formar você vai liberá-lo? – Travis perguntou._

 _\- Lógico que não! Você sabe que sempre fui apaixonado pelo Jared, até parecia que ele era a minha alma gêmea e se fosse, eu o teria transformado na primeira semana em que o vi. Claro que me conformei, mas o Jensen fez o favor de transformá-lo e depois fez outro de abrir mão dele, coisa que nunca vou fazer, assim que ele for meu, será para sempre. Um brinde ao Jensen!_

Risadas debochadas e fim da gravação.

\- Por que não me mostrou antes daquele canalha sair daqui? Eu teria prazer em rasgar a garganta dele. – A voz de Gerald estava carregada de raiva.

\- Mas e agora? Em quem irei confiar? Se pelo menos o Chad fosse um Alpha... não confio em ninguém! - Jared se sentou na cama com o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Tem um Alpha que te ajudaria e cumpriria qualquer coisa que lhe prometesse... eu confio plenamente nele.

\- Quem? – Jared olhou esperançoso para o pai.

\- Jensen...

\- Não!

\- Ele não ia te enganar!

\- Mas poderia pedir coisas que não estou disposto a dar! – Jared se deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto.

\- Por que não tenta? Se ele te pedir algo impossível, é só dizer não. – Gerald passou a mão nos cabelos do filho e saiu.

 **08080808**

 **Dois dias depois...**

\- Jared? – O coração de Jensen estava acelerado desde que viu o nome do moreno no visor.

\- Preciso de um favor! – Jared falou de forma abrupta. – Desculpa! - Falou em seguida, pois sentiu que foi mal-educado.

\- Tudo bem. – Jensen sorriu - Pode falar o que você quer. – Completou bem suave, tentando lhe transmitir calma, mesmo de longe e sem o vínculo.

\- Eu preciso que assuma para a Universidade de Oxford que sou seu companheiro e depois se separe de mim quando eu voltar do Reino Unido – Jared falou quase esquecendo de respirar. – Eu preciso estar lá no máximo até segunda-feira, então, como hoje é quinta, tenho cinco dias para organizar tudo. Você poderia vir hoje?

\- Por que você não vem aqui? – Jensen perguntou.

\- Eu sabia! – Jared falou desanimado e meio indignado. – Fui mesmo um idiota em confiar que faria isso por mim! Com certeza quando eu chegar aí, vai me amarrar, me aprisionar, fazer qualquer coisa para me impedir de seguir em frente. Sou um...

\- Jared! – Jensen chamou o moreno, sabendo que seria difícil o outro calar a boca. – Jared, por favor! – O loiro pediu. – JARED! – O outro parou ao ouvir a voz Alpha. – Agora me ouve.

\- Não usa essa voz comigo! – Jared reclamou depois de se recuperar da voz de comando de Jensen.

\- Eu não quero te prender ou te impedir de qualquer coisa, apenas não posso ir para San Antonio agora porque tenho uma reunião com meu pai sobre assuntos importantes do Pack e como o tempo é curto seria mais rápido você vir para cá. – Jensen explicou. – O que você está me pedindo requer confiança, vai ter de acreditar que te deixarei ir depois, mas se apenas o fato de pedir que venha à Dallas causou tanta desconfiança, então como vai ser? Pense nisso e se ainda quiser a minha ajuda, te espero em Dallas. – Dizendo isso desligou o telefone.

 **08080808**

Jensen caminhava pelo deck da casa que construiu para viver com Jared.

\- Espero que isso seja uma prova de que confia em mim. – O loiro comentou assim que se aproximou da cadeira em que Jared estava sentado.

\- Às vezes precisamos nos arriscar para seguir nossos sonhos...

\- E por que você não se arrisca realmente e fica comigo? Sei que um dia fiz parte de seus sonhos. – Jensen respondeu se sentando na outra cadeira, encarando Jared.

\- Jensen...

\- Tudo bem, esquece... agora me fale o que você quer.

\- Eu quero terminar meu curso em Oxford, pois lá será apenas em um mês, no máximo dois, já que a minha tese está quase completa, mas para isso preciso ter um companheiro, são as regras da Universidade, eles afirmam que um Ômega sozinho pode causar problemas com o seu calor...

\- Mas você não entrará em calor tão cedo. Devem ter pelo menos uns nove meses ainda antes que isso aconteça. – Jensen interrompeu.

\- Eu argumentei isso, mas a lei é essa, sem discussão. Eu sou um Ômega e pronto. O meu professor me apoia, por ele não tem nenhum problema, mas a política da Universidade e do Reino Unido são muito tradicionais sobre Ômegas. Foi com muita luta que eles tiveram acesso ao ensino superior e somente para os acasalados, pois assim, acreditam que estarão seguros e não provocarão problemas durante o curso, tipo uma briga entre Alphas para acasalamento.

\- Você precisa que eu vá com você?

\- Não! – Jared respondeu ansioso demais. – Eu só preciso que diga que é meu companheiro e que logo vai chegar, na verdade, só preciso que vá à minha formatura, o resto vou enrolando por lá, principalmente por causa de sua posição, um Alpha muito ocupado para poder viajar com o seu Ômega.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos organizar sua viagem...

\- Eu já comprei a minha passagem...

\- Jared, se você vai viajar sob o meu nome, partirá de Dallas e chegando lá terá um carro lhe esperando para levá-lo para a casa do Alpha...

\- Não! – Jared interrompeu.

\- Por que? – Jared ficou calado encarando Jensen. – Por que? – Jensen repetiu, pois sentiu que era algo importante demais para deixar passar, afinal Jared conviveu com o Alpha em Oxford e seu melhor amigo lá era Stephen, filho do mesmo. – Não me faça fazer algo que não quero e que você não gosta. – Jensen detestou ameaçar Jared daquela maneira, mas parecia o único jeito de fazer o moreno se abrir com ele, mesmo que isso irritasse tanto o outro a ponto dele se afastar. Jared sabia que o loiro poderia conseguir qualquer coisa dele, então contou sobre Stephen.

\- Se eu soubesse teria cortado a garganta dele na primeira vez que o vi! Como ele se atreve a querer roubar algo que é meu! – Na voz de Jensen, uma raiva quase que incontrolável.

\- Eu não pertenço a ninguém! – Jared exclamou na mesma hora. Jensen respirou fundo.

\- Não vamos discutir isso, vou procurar um lugar seguro...

\- Tem apenas uma pensão em que Ômegas podem ficar sem um companheiro, mas você tem que falar e recomendar. Já pesquisei tudo. – Jared resolveu que não adiantaria discutir com Jensen no momento. - E sobre a nossa situação de separação? É rápido de resolver?

\- Eu nunca dei entrada...

\- Por quê? – Jared interrompeu e se levantou. – Foi apenas um truque?

\- Jared! – Jensen se levantou também. – Por que sempre você pensa o pior de mim? – Na voz mágoa e indignação. – Eu não dei entrada em nossa separação, por que seu pai me ligou contando a situação e pediu para aguardar o desenrolar.

\- Então você já estava me esperando?

\- Sim. E já estava também de acordo com tudo que você poderia precisar, sem te pedir nada em troca. É o mínimo que posso fazer. – Jensen encarou Jared e se ajoelhou. – Juro pela Deusa Lua, que farei de tudo para te ajudar, te proteger e se na volta ainda quiser ir embora, te deixarei ir, mesmo que todo meu ser seja contra. – Jensen bateu no peito e baixou a cabeça confirmando seu juramento. – Espero que se sinta mais seguro agora.

\- Obrigado. – Jared disse com um leve sorriso. – Você pode achar que é exagero meu, teimosia, falta de confiança, mas imagine, se de uma hora para outra, todos os seus direitos fossem tirados de você? Como se de repente você deixasse de ser você para se torna algo inferior. Só que não é verdade, pois por dentro continua sendo a mesma pessoa e até mesmo por fora não há muita diferença, pois só o meu nó que sumiu e mesmo assim ele nunca foi algo permanentemente visível. E o pior é que parece que todos querem apenas se aproveitar, amigos que confiei...

\- Eu senti a sua dor, me condenei e me condeno por não ter parado quando deveria, mas infelizmente aconteceu. Agora posso apenas tentar ajudá-lo nessa nova situação de vida, e quem sabe reconquistar um lugar em seu coração, afinal um dia fiz parte dos teus sonhos.

\- Não posso te prometer nada... – Jared baixou os olhos.

\- Nem quero promessas... na verdade preciso de um bife bem suculento! – Jared sorriu agradecido com a mudança de assunto.

\- Se não for pedir muito, eu adoraria um também, não comi o dia inteiro.

\- Vamos lá!

\- Quero batatas e um grande sorvete. – Jared disparou a falar sobre seu tipo preferido de comida, Jensen dessa vez não interrompeu, não havia necessidade. Na verdade, era delicioso ouvir a voz de seu companheiro em um tom descontraído e feliz.

 **08080808**

Jared ficou o restante dos dias em Dallas. Apesar da tensão de ficar ao lado de Jensen, conseguiu relaxar o suficiente para curtir a companhia do loiro.

Almoçavam juntos em restaurantes, à noite pediam comida e na hora de dormir Jared ficava no quarto principal.

Jensen se transformava em lobo e ia correr por Dallas. Na volta deitava na porta do quarto, sentindo o cheiro de seu companheiro. Era torturante não poder tocar em Jared, mas saber que estavam assim tão próximos, era um bálsamo.

No sábado pela manhã, Jensen o levou para o aeroporto.

\- Posso te pedir algo? – Jensen perguntou baixinho e quase sem jeito. – Sem nenhum compromisso ou cobrança?

\- Pode sim. – Jared ficou tenso na mesma hora, mas não podia negar. Afinal, o loiro estava fazendo de tudo para que ele se sentisse bem. Estava o ajudando a terminar seu curso, cumprindo todas as burocracias, e até havia feito uma chamada de vídeo com o responsável pelos Ômegas em Oxford, com a maior boa vontade.

\- Eu sei que estará muito ocupado durante seu curso, mas pensa se poderia me dar aquele tempo... – Jared colocou um dedo nos lábios de Jensen, o interrompendo.

\- Não posso fazer isso. Não por sua causa, mas eu não quero depender de ninguém, quero vencer por mim mesmo, preciso provar para o mundo o meu valor, o valor de um Ômega.

\- Mas você pode fazer isso ao meu lado! – Jensen exclamou entre a tristeza e o desespero.

\- Jensen...

\- Tudo bem, esquece! O seu voo acabou de ser chamado. – Estavam na sala vip. – Jensen puxou Jared de encontro ao seu corpo, o moreno sabia o que ia acontecer, apenas fechou os olhos e entregou o pescoço para ser marcado, fazia parte do plano, tinha que apresentar a marca do seu Alpha.

Gemidos escaparam dos lábios de Jared ao sentir os dentes de Jensen rasgando a sua pele, suas pernas ficaram meio bambas então segurou-se com força nos ombros de Jensen, enquanto este lambia o sangue que escorria da mordida. Apesar dos lobisomens terem suas feridas curadas rapidamente, a mordida entre companheiros permanecia por vários dias, e às vezes, até meses.

Depois da mordida Jensen não resistiu e procurou os lábios de Jared, que se entreabriram aceitando a invasão da língua exploradora do loiro.

Jensen manteve o beijo até o ar faltar em seus pulmões, com carinho acariciou os lábios inchados de Jared que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

\- Meu voo foi chamado outra vez. – Jared disse ao ser despertado pela voz vinda dos alto-falantes.

\- Eu sei. – Eles se encaravam, não queriam se despedir. Mais uma chamada. – Boa viagem, qualquer coisa me liga e se necessário aparecerei por lá.

\- Obrigado. – Jared seguiu e antes de sumir, mesmo sem querer, teve de olhar para trás, queria se sentir eufórico com a viagem, mas desejava ainda ficar junto de Jensen. – Deve ser a biologia. – Disse para si mesmo se obrigando a seguir em frente.

Quando Jared sentou na poltrona, começou a sentir o vínculo novamente. Jensen tinha dito que o reabriria enquanto estivessem oficialmente juntos. Tentou não ficar feliz com o preenchimento do vazio que o acompanhava desde que a ligação entre eles fora cortada.

Jared viajou de primeira classe, havia se recusado a usar o avião do Pack, mas teve que aceitar as recomendações da aeromoça como se ele fosse algo que precisasse de cuidado. Gostava dos privilégios da classe, mas detestava se sentir frágil. Fechou a cara enquanto Jensen conversara com a Companhia, mesmo depois que o loiro explicou que eram os procedimentos padrão para qualquer Ômega saindo de Dallas.

Quando o avião aterrissou, um motorista o esperava com uma limusine, afinal, era o companheiro do filho do rico Alpha Pack de Dallas. Foi levado direto para a pequena pensão onde ficaria por, no mínimo, um mês.

\- Seu Alpha solicitou um quarto particular. Geralmente os quartos são duplos e o banheiro coletivo. Claro que temos quartos individuais, porém esses são mais caros e como os Ômegas ficam por pouco tempo, eles não veem motivo para o gasto. O seu Alpha disse que como ele é muito ocupado, quase não aparecerá por aqui. Quando isso acontecer ficará em um hotel próximo e você logo voltará para cá. - Susan E. Hinton era uma Beta baixinha, de cabelos curtos meio aloirados, aparentava ter uns 70 anos, e era a responsável pela Casa Ômega da Universidade de Oxford.

\- A minha bicicleta já chegou? – Como a casa ficava dentro do campus, para Jared era o melhor transporte.

\- Chegou hoje, quase devolvo, pelo tamanho achava que era engano, mas agora o conhecendo, vejo que está correta. Por isso também a cama king size que o seu Alpha recomendou. Num primeiro momento, achei que ele queria ficar aqui quando estivesse na cidade. – Ela deu uma risada. – Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

O quarto era simples. A cama tomava conta de quase todo o espaço, e havia também um guarda-roupa de solteiro, uma mesa, uma cadeira e uma televisão. Jared considerou perfeito para o tempo que ficaria ali.

\- Obrigado. – Jared falou dando a entender que queria descansar.

\- Como é sua primeira noite aqui, jantará comigo. Das outras vezes será responsável por suas refeições. O jantar será servido às 19:00hs. – Susan avisou antes de sair.

Jared se deitou na cama e fitou o teto branco pensando nas voltas que sua vida deu. Se pegou sentindo saudades de Jensen. Lembrou-se dos dias que passou ao seu lado com as barreiras mais baixas e viu que, se desse o tempo que o Alpha pedia, não seria mais capaz de sair de perto dele.

 **08080808**

A primeira semana corria rápida e o moreno estava atarefado por causa do atraso da sua tese. Assistia às aulas relacionadas e ficava o dia todo na biblioteca. Comprava suas refeições já prontas, achava Susan muito intrometida, pois ela fazia muitas perguntas sobre ele e sobre seu relacionamento. Queria saber quando Jensen apareceria, se ele estava próximo de entrar no calor, se ia trabalhar depois de formado, coisas que ele não estava disposto a responder.

Na sexta-feira, voltou mais cedo para casa, Susan o chamou e para sua surpresa, Stephen estava na recepção da Casa Ômega, acompanhado do que pareciam ser dois policiais.

\- O Alpha Pack deu permissão para seu filho entrar na casa. – Informou a mulher friamente, seus olhos lhe acusavam.

\- O que você quer aqui? – Foi a primeira pergunta de Jared.

\- Primeiro, pra você é _Senhor. Você_ é somente para os meus amigos e segundo, você está sendo recolhido para o centro de detenção do Pack...

\- Por que? – Jared puxou as mãos quando um dos homens veio em sua direção com uma algema que com certeza continha prata.

\- Não resista. – Stephen falou sério.

\- Eu tenho de saber o porquê! – Jared replicou assustado, mas sem demonstrar medo.

\- Apesar de você não ter me dado nenhuma explicação, farei isso em nome dos velhos tempos e não te levarei direto para prisão pelas mesmas boas lembranças. – Jared gelou pelo tom usado, a verdadeira ameaça ainda não tinha sido mostrada. – Você está preso, digo detido, por usar informações falsas para frequentar a Universidade de Oxford.

\- Informações falsas? – Jared ficou ainda mais surpreso.

\- Sim, você se colocou como acasalado com Jensen Ackles, mas estou aqui com os papeis da separação assinados por vocês. – Stephen mostrou a cópia de sua separação deixada por Chris, mas que não tinha valor algum, uma vez que Jensen não havia dado entrada, porém no momento, isso serviria para Jared ser preso, e até a situação ser resolvida muitas coisas poderiam acontecer.

\- Como você conseguiu isso?

\- Não importa como e sim, que você está mentindo. – Stephen se dirigiu a Susan que apenas olhava a cena, querendo que aquilo se resolvesse, para que os Alphas presentes fossem logo embora, afim de acalmar os outros Ômegas. – Beta Hinton, gostaria de conversar a sós com o Ômega Jared.

\- Claro Alpha! – A mulher os conduziu para a biblioteca onde existia uma grande janela que ia até o chão. Por ainda ter a luz do dia, estava aberta e entrava uma brisa suave.

\- Jared, eu não tenho intenção de te prender. – Stephen começou a falar assim que a mulher saiu. – Eu quero apenas entender porque? – Jared respirou fundo e resolveu contar sobre a gravação. – Então você soube dos meus planos... – O Alpha respirou fundo. – Eu quero você, é como uma obsessão... – Ele se aproximou do Ômega o encarando. - Você assina esse papel que o torna meu companheiro e esquecemos tudo isso. – Jared olhou para o papel e se afastou.

\- Eu ainda sou companheiro do Jensen, esse papel não vai ter nenhum valor, ele virá aqui...

\- É o que eu quero. E quando ele vier, se conseguir chegar até você, nos acertamos! – Jared percebeu pelo sorriso de Stephen que Jensen corria perigo. Com calma se aproximou dele pegando o papel da sua mão.

 **Continua...**

Reviews sem login

Lalky

OI!

Gostou do áudio! Kkk Salvou o Jared!

Agora estou de férias, e agredito que escreverei muito, sem dinheiro para longas viagem, na verdade nem para curtas! Kkkkkk Mas vamos lá!

E detalhe já demorei mais em fics! Espero que redemir!

Mil beijos!

Claudia

Quase não acho teu comentário para responder, pois estava no capítulo 1 kkkkk

Acho que continua com raiva do Jared, eu sei! Mas compreende a criança, pensa que teria de abrir mão da sua vida, liberdade por causa de outra pessoa, sei que vai dizer que se é o Jensen, é o Jensen! (também acho) kkkk

Adoro o Chad, depois que fiz ele amigo do Jared é tudo de bom!

O Amell parece causa confusão das boas, também quero o Jensen arrancando a garganta dele!

Obrigada por gostar dos lobinho e me judar na fic, sua opinião é muito importante para mim!

Mil beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

N.A.: Como sempre minhas betas lindas, Claudia e WDe, e realmente precisei muito delas nesse capítulo, foi difícil! Mas agradou as duas, então... acredito que vai agradar vocês também! Mil beijos! Obrigada por estarem por aqui ainda!

\- É o que eu quero. E quando ele vier, se conseguir chegar até você, nos acertamos! – Jared percebeu pelo sorriso de Stephen que Jensen corria perigo. Com calma se aproximou dele pegando o papel da sua mão.

09090909

\- É o melhor que você pode fazer. – Stephen sorriu. Jared olhou para a janela calculando suas chances. - Nem pense nisso! – Exclamou o Alpha, mas o moreno o empurrou e se transformou em um grande lobo prata.

Jared correu pelas ruas molhadas de Oxford, agradecendo o manto escuro que a noite já lançava pela cidade. Corria o mais rápido que podia, pois logo aumentaria o número de policiais em seu encalço, não apenas os dois que acompanhavam Stephen. Agradecia mentalmente, que o ex-amigo sempre perdera para ele em jogos de caça.

Assim que encontrou um parque, embrenhou-se por entre as árvores, sua mente tentava elaborar algum plano, de onde se esconder e como conseguir ajuda, não poderia correr eternamente.

Quando chegou no limite do parque, enxergou o grande complexo que era a universidade e teve uma ideia.

Jared correu em direção ao prédio principal da universidade, pensando que seria um bom lugar para se esconder e conseguir um telefone para contatar Jensen.

Seu coração gelou, ao ver alguns lobos próximos do portão que dava acesso ao gramado da edificação. Com o focinho para cima, tentavam sentir seu cheiro. Então, mudou seus planos e correu em direção ao rio Tamisa, em suas margens existia um bosque em que podia se esconder ou, até mesmo entrar na água, para disfarçar seu cheiro. A temperatura da água era congelante, e as noites de fevereiro em Oxford chegavam, muitas vezes, a zero grau, mas sua espécie era bem resistente ao frio.

A chuva fina que caía, aumentou consideravelmente, atrapalhando a fuga. Mas, por outro lado, também dificultava o avanço dos perseguidores.

Chegando às margens do rio, se manteve na parte arborizada. Vendo que parecia não ter sido seguido, resolveu descansar um pouco sob a chuva mesmo. Então, deitou-se junto a um arbusto que crescia ao pé de uma grande árvore.

Seu pelo prateado estava sujo de lama e sua mente rodava, rodava, pensando onde buscar ajuda. Tinha alguns amigos em Oxford, mas como chegar até eles sem o risco de ser capturado? Se Stephen não fosse um canalha, poderia se entregar e entrariam em contato com Jensen, mas não era o caso, com certeza seria jogado em algum lugar, sem nenhuma chance de ser encontrado.

Seu coração apertou com a possibilidade de nunca mais ver Jensen. Se não estivesse tão desesperado riria da situação. Fugiu tanto do seu Alpha e agora estava ali, com saudades e desejando que ele estivesse ao seu lado, o protegendo... o lobo cinza balançou a cabeça negando o pensamento de proteção... corrigiu mentalmente, poderíamos lutar juntos, e esse lobos não teriam chance nenhuma contra o meu Alpha poderoso.

"Estou me sentindo ridículo, agora só falta chorar como um Ômega frágil e submisso" – Jared se encolheu com esse pensamento. Submisso. Era isso que Stephen queria fazer, o submeter.

Barulhos o arrancaram de seus pensamentos, e começou a correr, mas parou ao ver um grupo de lobos logo à sua frente. Olhou para os lados, para trás e se viu cercado. Sem alternativa, pulou no rio Tamisa e deixou a corrente de águas congelantes levar o seu corpo cansado.

09090909

Simultaneamente em Dallas...

\- Jensen, você está bem? – O Alpha de Dallas perguntou para o filho, pois este ficou pálido de repente.

\- Jared... – Jensen se concentrou, para buscar o ar que faltou, com o tamanho da angústia que sentiu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa!

Jensen saiu da sala onde estava em reunião com os Alphas de Houston e Fort Worth, além do seu pai, e os principais conselheiros de cada Pack ali presente, nenhum deles tentou impedir sua saída.

\- Alô! Gostaria de falar com o Jared. – Falou assim que atenderam o telefone.

\- Quem gostaria de falar com aquele Ômega mentiroso, que está me causando problemas? – Responde uma voz feminina raivosa.

\- Que espécie de problemas? – Jensen perguntou já usando sua voz Alpha, não ia perder tempo com regras de educação.

\- O Alpha Stephen descobriu que ele é um Ômega divorciado, rejeitado por seu Alpha...

\- Eu não rejeitei meu companheiro! – Jensen falou entre os dentes. – Onde ele está? – Sempre com sua voz de comando.

\- Ele fugiu, estão revirando a cidade atrás dele. E quando o acharem irá imediatamente para uma prisão Ômega, onde terá o que – Jensen desligou o telefone na cara da mulher.

\- Quem terá o que merece será você e qualquer um que tocar num fio de cabelo de Jared. – Jensen falou enquanto ligava para o sogro, pois este tinha contato com o Alpha de Oxford.

Depois de explicar a situação para Gerald, foi contar ao pai o que estava acontecendo. Precisava de toda ajuda possível, transformaria essa situação em um incidente internacional, para proteger seu companheiro. Se fosse o caso.

O Alpha de Dallas ligou imediatamente para o Alpha de Oxford, Seth Amell.

\- Meu filho apresentou um documento, mostrando que seu filho estava separado de Jared. – Seth, explicava para Roger.

\- Isso foi uma maneira que meu filho encontrou, para acalmar o companheiro dele, enquanto este se acostumava com a vida de Ômega. E além disso, acredito que deveriam ter ligado para Dallas antes de qualquer atitude.

\- Alpha Ackles, não admito que queira nos ensinar a maneira que a coisa deve ser conduzida. Se o seu genro tivesse vindo como visita oficial, isso teria sido evitado. – A voz do Seth, mostrava que ele estava indignado.

\- Seu filho mostrou intenções não muito honradas para Jared, por isso ele ficou em uma pensão, achando que estaria mais protegido. Jensen está a caminho, espero que tudo dê certo, pois os packs de Dallas e San Antonio, não estão nada satisfeitos com a situação.

O Alpha de Oxford calou sobre o fato de Jared ter sumido nas correntezas do Tamisa.

09090909

Jensen desceu no aeroporto de London Oxford, depois de quase nove horas de voo, onde se concentrou no vínculo, tentando passar calma nos momentos de maior aflição, mas estava difícil, principalmente, quando a angústia era muita. Sentiu todo o medo e aflição de Jared. Quando uma onda de raiva vinha de dentro de si, ignorava, pois sabia que esse sentimento poderia chegar ao seu companheiro e atrapalhar suas ações.

Agora, o que o deixou mais aflito, foi quando as emoções de Jared se acalmaram, isso acontecia entre duas almas gêmeas, quando um dormia ou morria. O vínculo entre os dois não estava completo e Jensen não sabia qual era a real situação.

\- Onde está meu companheiro? – Jensen entrou sem ser convidado, no escritório do Alpha Pack de Oxford. Sua voz ressoou por toda sala.

\- O senhor... – Gritou a beta que era secretária do Alpha.

\- Deixe! – Seth Amell disse para a moça que voltou para o seu posto.

\- Onde está o Jared? – Jensen repetiu e olhou para o outro lobo ali presente. - Onde está Jared?

\- Gostaria que você ficasse calmo! – Seth usou a voz Alpha para tentar controlar Jensen.

\- Calma? Eu só quero meu companheiro! – Repetiu Jensen entre os dentes. Seth olhou surpreso para o loiro, pois dificilmente um lobo não obedecia sua voz de comando.

\- Durante a fuga ele caiu no rio! – O homem resolveu falar de uma vez. Aquela informação, por uns segundos, deixou Jensen sem ar. – Acreditamos que ele se afogou, estava escuro e chovia muito.

O loiro voltou para dentro de si e buscou algo que pudesse lhe dá alguma pista se Jared ainda estava vivo ou não, afinal o silêncio do vínculo ainda o acompanhava. Os outros lobos sabiam o que o jovem Alpha estava tentando fazer, e Seth orou que o outro estivesse vivo, pois não queria enfrentar Jensen enfurecido.

Quando Alan avisou que o filho estava indo ao encontro de Jared, o Alpha Pack de Oxford, não se preocupou afinal, Jensen era apenas um lobo de 24 anos, seria fácil de controlá-lo. Nunca esperou, apesar da fama, o poder que o loiro exalava. Seth saiu dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir o suspiro aliviado de Jensen.

\- Jared está vivo, mas ainda se acha em perigo, quero uma busca agora! – Jensen começou a dar ordens. – Vamos seguir a descida do rio, e... – O seu telefone começou a tocar, pensou em não atender, mas algo o impeliu para isso. – Jared? – O alivio total apareceu em seu rosto. – Onde você está? Já estou indo, se esconda e me espere chegar. – Jensen saiu do escritório do Alpha que o chamou, mas foi totalmente ignorado.

Susan tentou não abrir o portão para Jensen, afinal Alphas só entravam naquela casa com ordem do pack, mas a voz do loiro era impossível de não ser obedecida.

\- Jared! – Jensen gritou assim que entrou na casa.

\- Biblioteca! – Respondeu Jared ao ouvir a voz de Jensen. O loiro entrou na sala, e sem se controlar envolveu seu companheiro em um abraço que foi amplamente retribuído.

\- Você está bem? Se machucou? – Jensen olhou o rosto de Jared, sentiu a pele deste gelada, coisa rara em lobisomens, percebeu tudo o que seu companheiro devia ter passado. Tirando seu sobretudo, envolveu Jared nele, sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

\- Mas como? – O Alpha Pack de Oxford entrou e ficou surpreso com a presença de Jared ali. O tinha dado como morto.

\- Eu... – Jensen colocou o dedo nos lábios de Jared o interrompendo. O moreno apenas olhou nos olhos do loiro, e recebeu um pedido mudo de confiança.

\- Não interessa agora, simplesmente vou acionar o conselho internacional...

\- Por que? – Interrompeu o Alpha Pack. – O meu filho estava apenas fazendo o trabalho dele, o Ômega foi quem fugiu como se devesse alguma coisa!

\- Eu fugi por que... – Jensen apertou sua cintura e Jared se calou.

Ambos perceberam, nesse momento, que seria uma luta inglória.

\- Em consideração ao seu pai, Jared, não levarei em conta que você empurrou meu filho. Aqui, é um crime punido com chicotas, um Ômega agredir um Alpha. – Seth avisou, e o sangue de Jensen ferveu, o loiro colocou em prática tudo que tinha aprendido sobre controle. – Portanto, eu acho que devemos esquecer isso.

\- Alpha Amell, o senhor com certeza sabe o que seu filho pretendia fazer, mas agora o que eu quero, é que o Jared descanse e na segunda esteja apto a continuar o que ele veio fazer aqui. – Jared engoliu a ameaça implícita nas palavras condescendente de Seth.

\- Acredito que não seja mais possível que ele conclua o curso aqui. – Jared arregalou os olhos e Jensen sentiu a desesperança do Ômega.

\- Desculpe Alpha, mas não irei admitir que o senhor tire isso dele, pois melhor do que eu, sabe o quanto Jared lutou, já que afinal, o acompanhou durante todos esses anos. Caso queira levar adiante esse assunto, também levarei perante o conselho internacional o caso ocorrido aqui, e quanto as chicotadas que deveriam ser dele, eu as levarei, afinal sendo ele meu Ômega, tenho esse direito e dever. – Jared ficou rígido nos braços de Jensen, ele nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse, mas sentiu um novo apertão em sua cintura, pedindo confiança. – Coisa que estou propenso a aceitar, afinal o prazer que terei em rasgar a garganta de seu filho, que essa será a punição que pedirei, valerá a pena! – O canto dos lábios de Jensen se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso, como só de imaginar a situação saboreasse o sangue de Stephen.

\- Eu digo que ele não poderá terminar o curso, pois com certeza não confiará mais em deixá-lo aqui. - Seth deu uma recuada, pois essa situação poderia ser prejudicial para o pack, que tinha negócios nos EUA, com o Pack de San Antonio.

\- O senhor tem razão sobre confiar em deixá-lo sozinho aqui, portanto, estou tirando umas férias até a conclusão de seu curso, coisa que já estava sendo preparada, apenas tive de adiantar os planos. – Jensen respondeu de forma educada. – Agora, por falar em férias, Stephen poderia fazer o mesmo, pois realmente ainda quero arrancar a garganta dele, coisa que o senhor me entende.

Seth Amell apenas concordou. Sabia o quanto Jensen estava se controlando, e realmente se ele matasse seu filho, o jovem de Dallas, talvez, saísse ileso da situação e somente ele perderia. Stephen, apesar de tudo, era o seu filho predileto.

\- Agora tenho de cuidar do meu companheiro. – Jared tremia de frio em seus braços, e Jensen tremia de raiva por dentro, pois para o moreno estar assim, foi porque passou por momentos bem difíceis.

Jensen subiu para o quarto de Jared, onde arrumou todas as coisas dele, e o ajudou a vestir-se com roupas quentes e limpas.

Ele queria que Susan pagasse por não o ter avisado do ocorrido, mas os Ômegas pediram clemência, pois se algo acontecesse a mulher, eles teriam de desistir de seus cursos. Muito a contragosto aceitou, não queria causar problemas para os outros hóspedes que seriam obrigados a irem embora.

\- Quando chegarmos ao hotel, tomará um banho quente, Ok? – Jensen perguntou para Jared que estava triste e perdido em pensamentos. – Eu sei que gosta de ser independente, mas deixa dessa vez eu cuidar de você? – O coração do Alpha quebrou ao ver tanta derrota nos olhos de Jared. Não havia visto isso, nem quando ele fora transformado em Ômega, pois apesar de não aceitar a situação, existia um brilho de rebeldia em seu olhar. – Vai dar tudo certo. – A desesperança que sentia pelo vínculo parecia dizer ao contrário.

09090909

Uma grande suíte foi alugada no hotel Macdonald Randolph, com um quarto e uma sala contígua.

\- Eu sei que deve ter passado muito tempo dentro da água, mas um banho quente, vai tirar esse frio dos seus ossos. – Jared seguiu com Jensen para o banheiro, ainda totalmente calado. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Jared, em um choro sofrido e silencioso. – Coloque sua raiva para fora! Eu a estou sentindo! Não a sufoque.

\- Estou bem, Alpha. – Jared respondeu com os olhos baixos, sentado ao lado da banheira de luxo que enchia, Jensen o olhou desolado, mas resolveu não forçar, sentia o cansaço do outro.

\- Vou me aproximar. – Jensen falou, pois sentia que outro estava muito assustado.

\- Talvez seja melhor... – Jared começou a falar baixinho.

\- Talvez seja melhor o que? – Jared tentou falar, mas não conseguia. – A banheira já está cheia, deixa te ajudar com as roupas. – E sem esperar resposta, retirou todas as roupas de Jared, o fazendo sentar-se dentro da banheira.

\- A água tá fria. – Jared reclamou.

\- Se ficar mais quente, teremos um ensopado de lobisomem. – Jensen brincou para aliviar a tensão. – Dá para me contar o que aconteceu? Como você conseguiu voltar para a casa dos Ômegas? Para efeito de uma nota admirativa, foi sensacional o seu pensamento de se esconder no lugar de onde fugiu.

\- A minha primeira ideia era me esconder na universidade, mas estava cercado. – Jared começou a falar, enquanto Jensen ensaboava seu cabelo, apesar de estar se deliciando com a maciez dos cabelos do Ômega, prestava atenção no que ele contava. – Corri até a beira do rio, para assim tentar camuflar meu cheiro. Estava chovendo, achei que seria fácil, porém fui cercado e se me pegassem, Stephen não iria me levar para a cadeia ou coisa sim, com certeza me esconderia, e...

\- Eu vou matá-lo... – Jensen interrompeu Jared e tentou controlar a onda de raiva que sentia, pois esta atingira o moreno. – Desculpe!

\- Eu pulei na água e deixei a correnteza me levar por um bom tempo, mas em um determinado momento ela começou a ficar mais forte, e eu não conseguia me manter na superfície, tentei nadar para a margem... – Jared suspirou – foi horrível! A massa de água me empurrando para baixo, me sufocando, consegui voltar a minha forma humana e nadei, parecia que avançava um metro e recuava dois, três... até que consegui chegar à margem, mas estava tão frio, voltei a forma de lobo e me escondi até ter certeza que não estavam me procurando.

Jared suspirou e continuou. - Pensei em ficar lá, mas a chuva estava forte e o frio cortava minha pele, atravessando meu pelo molhado, então veio a grande ideia de voltar, foi fácil, era madrugada, achavam que eu poderia estar morto. Entrei pelo porão e fui para a biblioteca, eu ia te ligar, mas primeiro me escondi num canto, observando se alguém tinha notado minha entrada e nessa espera, adormeci.

\- Acordou naquela hora que me ligou? – Jared balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Quase enlouqueci quando não te sentia mais pelo vínculo.

\- Obrigado. – Jared deu um sorriso triste. - A calma que me passou através do vínculo ajudou muito. – Jensen sorriu.

\- Vamos sair desse banho. – Jensen convidou. Jared se levantou, fazendo o loiro se perder no corpo do seu companheiro.

\- Jensen? – Jared o chamou, na voz um tremor de medo, ao sentir o desejo do seu companheiro, o tirando de seu estupor de admiração.

\- Desculpe. – Jensen o enxugou e depois o envolveu em um roupão, macio e quente.

090909

\- Jensen! Eu quero ir para casa. – Jared falou, depois de sentar à mesa e engolir o que quer que Jensen tinha pedido, comeu obrigado pelo loiro. A voz dele estava baixa e desanimada.

\- Um mês passa rápido, pensa que se voltar agora terá mais de seis meses, para concluir e fazer algumas adaptações. Descansa...

\- Você não entendeu, eu não quero mais concluir curso nenhum! Pra quê?

\- Droga Jared, você vai desistir por causa de um idiota, ou melhor, dois idiotas? Não será fácil, mas não é impossível...

\- Vai ser melhor até para você...

\- Para mim? Como?

\- Eu vou... – Jared parou de falar como se a palavra fosse um veneno que o mataria.

\- Você vai? – Jared incentivou tocando em sua mão.

\- Eu vou... – Jared respirou fundo. – Desistir. – Se os ouvidos de Jensen não fossem tão poderosos não teria ouvido.

\- Como isso seria bom para mim?

\- Eu não quero ver a decepção nos olhos do meu pai, ele tinha muitos planos. E você é bom Alpha, confio que vai me tratar bem, que não vai ficar louco, nas vezes em que eu me revoltar com a situação... – Jared disparou a falar como de costume.

\- Jared. – Jensen o chamou sem usar sua voz Alpha, mas o outro continuou divagando no quanto ele tentaria se adaptar a sua nova realidade, sem se matar. – Jared! – Jensen não teve jeito, pois o outro não calava e falava absurdos.

\- Desculpe Alpha! – Jensen fechou os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco chateado, por ouvir, pela primeira vez, uma resposta submissa de Jared.

\- Vamos dormir! – Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Acredito que a água gelada congelou teu cérebro, - Jared piscou e o loiro esperou uma resposta malcriada, que não veio para a tristeza do Alpha – e eu estou totalmente fora do fuso. Amanhã conversaremos. Ok?

\- Sim, Alpha.

\- Jared, pare com isso!

\- Sim, Alpha.

\- Se você falar mais um "sim Alpha", eu vou... – Jared arregalou os olhos esperando. – Não vou fazer nada, apenas pare com isso!

\- Sim, A... – O moreno parou. – Acho que estou com sono mesmo. Eu sei que apesar do cansaço, gostaria de acasalar comigo e assim concluir a nossa ligação, mas eu estou tão cansado, pode ser amanhã?

\- Tudo bem. – Jensen percebeu, que agora é que Jared estava se dando a chance de surtar com tudo que aconteceu. Resolveu não discutir mais nada e apenas aceitar o que o Ômega quisesse, desde que não o prejudicasse. – Eu vou deitar, e quero só que se deite em meu peito e não se preocupe com nada, pois estarei aqui somente para cuidar de você.

\- Obrigado, Alpha! – Jared falou se aconchegando no peito de Jensen, ele realmente precisava disso, entrelaçando as pernas nas dele, enquanto sentia os braços poderosos do Alpha o envolverem em um abraço protetor e quente. Dormiram quase que imediatamente, sentindo o cheiro e conforto que o outro oferecia.

09090909

\- Oi? – Jensen perguntou quando sentiu Jared acordar e sair dos seus braços rápido demais.

\- Jensen? – A respiração de Jared estava acelerada.

\- Sim e está tudo bem. – Jensen olhou no relógio, eram 22 horas. – Você quer alguma coisa? Ou podemos seguir dormindo até amanhã. Preciso me recuperar do fuso horário e você descansar um pouco mais. Que acha?

\- Melhor. Eu estou com sede. – Jensen se levantou e pegou um copo d'água para si e outro para Jared que sorriu agradecendo.

– Posso me deitar aqui? – O loiro perguntou com calma, pois sentia que Jared estava apreensivo e confuso ainda.

\- Tudo bem. – Jensen sorriu feliz quando deitou e Jared se aconchegou nele novamente.

Como lobisomens, eles não precisavam de tantas horas de sono, mas se podiam ter esse luxo, aproveitavam.

090909

Jared acordou renovado, nunca dormira tanto e tão tranquilamente, quando abriu os olhos encontrou sua cabeça deitada em um peito definido, forte e perfeito.

\- Bom dia – ouviu a voz de Jensen mais rouca por causa do sono.

\- Bom dia – respondeu se espreguiçando, esticando seu corpo magro e musculoso. A sensualidade espontânea, fez as entranhas de Jensen se revirarem, a ponto de ter que usar toda sua força de vontade para não tomar Jared, sem levar em consideração qualquer problema ou trauma que o Ômega ainda tivesse.

\- Como você está? – Jensen perguntou assim que assumiu o controle de si.

\- Cérebro descongelado! – Jared deu um pequeno sorriso mostrando que lembrava da conversa anterior. – Eu falei muitas coisas, mas é tão difícil ver na prática o que realmente é ser um Ômega, na teoria, já era ruim... agora é quase desanimador...

\- Quase?

\- Sim, quase... não sei se isso é a teimosia de ter sido um Alpha que continua dentro de mim...

\- Não pense assim, já vi Alphas se rederem por bem menos, você que é assim teimoso, determinado...

\- Eu não posso desistir, mas sobre ir embora acredito que seja o correto.

\- Por que? – Jensen não esperava isso.

\- Você ameaçou o herdeiro, para o próprio Alpha Pack!

\- Eu não ameacei, dei um aviso. Mas essas coisas são normais entre Alphas, temos uma possessividade meio exagerada quando se trata de algo ou alguém que é nosso! – Jared revirou os olhos. – Você sempre será meu... – O outro arregalou os olhos sem acreditar nisso. – Jared você atravessou o oceano quando soube que meu pai queria me casar com outra pessoa!

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo, é difícil de me ver como sendo de alguém, mas isso não é importante agora. Tenho medo que o Stephen faça algo, ele é traiçoeiro...

\- Por isso vou ficar, não apenas para garantir sua formação ou por achar que é fraco, mas sozinho as chances daquele covarde fazer alguma coisa são maiores, porém juntos, um guardando as costas do outro, uma equipe.

\- Mas é perigoso, eu senti que ele queria preparar uma armadilha ou coisa assim. – Jared ainda não estava conformado.

\- Se você não terminar o curso aqui, vai demorar mais alguns meses, e problemas podem ocorrer, você sabe, a vida de um Ômega não é fácil em lugar nenhum, então é melhor terminar essa etapa, pois haverá outras batalhas.

\- Você tem razão! Mas precisamos ter cuidado.

\- Ok! – Jensen respirou fundo, ia entrar em um assunto delicado e perigoso para a liberdade de Jared. – Você deve saber que estaremos sendo vigiados, e que estamos fingindo algo, para burlar as leis aqui, e assim dá razão para o idiota do Amell.

\- Eu sei! Terei de ter seu cheiro...

\- Você tem meu cheiro, não tanto como um companheiro em toda sua plenitude, mas ele existe. Não se preocupe que daremos um jeito de perfumar mais.

\- Acasalando?

\- Não necessariamente. Vou cuidar de você...

\- Não! – Jared interrompeu - Vamos cuidar um do outro!

\- Certo. – Jensen sorriu e sem resistir, beijou os lábios de Jared, e gemeu quando este abriu o caminho permitindo que sua língua atrevida invadisse e explorasse a doce e desejada boca de sua alma gêmea, do companheiro que a Deusa Lua lhe presenteou.

Reviews sem login

Lalky

Tenho que manter o interesse! Kkkk E agora o suspense foi pequeno!kkk

Mil beijos!

Claudia

Chega com o chicote só para me agradar! Não vem!

Tadinho do Jared, ver o que ele tem de passar como Ômega? Nem bater em um Alpha pode?

Ainda bem que ele tem um Alpha poderoso! Vamos ver o que vai acontecer agora! Eles terão de estar mais unidos do que nunca, estão sozinhos e com Stephen desaparecido, ainda correm riscos!

E Agora? Kkk

Mil beijos!


	10. Chapter 10

**N.A.:** Não tenho nem desculpas pela demora e pelo capítulo pequeno, mas peço perdão mesmo assim!

Só posso reafirmar que demoro, mas não desisto! Obrigada por quem ainda está por aqui, e estou escrevendo o próximo já! Prometo que não demorarei tanto assim! Palavra de ALPHA! Kkkkkk

O capítulo foi pequeno para ser postado logo, demorei demias!

Minhas Betas lindas com correção e controle de qualidade! Claudia e WDe(Que escreve a atualiza de maneira maravilhoso, ainda vou ser igual essa moça!)

Obrigada meninas por estarem comigo sempre!

 **10101010**

\- Certo. – Jensen sorriu e sem resistir, beijou os lábios de Jared, e gemeu quando este abriu o caminho permitindo que sua língua atrevida invadisse e explorasse a doce e desejada boca de sua alma gêmea, do companheiro que a Deusa Lua lhe presenteou.

101010101010

A mente de Jared queria resistir àquela doce invasão, mas seu corpo estava no comando. Com o corpo de Jensen sobre ele, apenas o abraçou com mais intensidade.

Os pulmões clamavam por ar, mas as bocas se recusavam a se separar. Ficaram ali, envolvidos no beijo, até o limite permitido por seus corpos.

Quando o beijo foi interrompido, Jensen cravou os dentes no pescoço de Jared, o marcando novamente.

\- Jensen... preciso... por favor... – Jared gemia pedindo pelo seu Alpha.

O loiro olhou para seu companheiro e viu nos olhos de Jared, o brilho selvagem do desejo. Sentiu que eles poderiam acasalar naquele momento, completando o vínculo que os envolvia. O lobo branco dentro de Jensen implorava para isso, mas a parte humana sabia que seria um erro.

\- Jensen... – Jared repetiu na voz a necessidade de satisfação. O moreno mordia os lábios e se mexia sob o corpo do loiro, se esfregando, buscando atrito, a respiração forte e os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios do Ômega estavam deixando o Alpha louco.

Jensen abraçou Jared e mudou de posição. O moreno ficou por cima e com mais liberdade, aumentou o contato, seus paus se friccionavam e o loiro calou os altos gemidos de seu companheiro. Colocou a mão por dentro do pijama que o outro usava, buscando seu ânus, que estava lubrificado e pronto para ser penetrado.

Quando Jared sentiu o primeiro dedo lhe penetrando, buscou ar e se aconchegou ao peito de Jensen, entregando-se e relaxando, aceitando aquela intromissão dentro de seu corpo.

\- Mais... – Pediu quando apenas um dedo continuava a acariciá-lo, de certa forma, meio tímido.

Jensen colocou mais um dedo e logo, tinham três dedos dentro de Jared, tocando sua próstata. O moreno estremecia de prazer, implorava pelo seu Alpha, pedia pelo ato total.

Jensen se controlava, pois sabia que esse era um pedido do qual o moreno se arrependeria mais tarde, caso fosse atendido.

\- Jensen! – Com um grito Jared gozou, Jensen o beijou e se deixou levar por seu orgasmo.

Jared continuou deitado sobre o corpo de Jensen, recuperando sua respiração. O loiro tentou beijá-lo, mas foi recusado, então ele percebeu que agiu certo em não ceder ao desejo.

\- Vou tomar um banho. – Jared se levantou em seguida, mesmo ainda querendo se manter no conforto dos braços de Jensen.

\- Jared... – Jensen o seguiu.

\- Tô envergonhado. Me comportei como uma cadela no cio. – A voz do moreno estava amarga. – Acho que é por isso que Ômegas são tão mal vistos, o nosso corpo nos trai...

\- Jared! – Jensen segurou seu rosto e com a ponta dos dedos o calou, obrigando-o a lhe encarar. – Seu corpo reagiu por que somos almas gêmeas e não por que você é um Ômega, que terá seus desejos despertados por qualquer um a ponto de querer se entregar. Você sabe disso!

\- Então por que você conseguiu resistir? – Jared lhe encarou em desafio.

Jensen sorriu ao ver o brilho no olhar de Jared. – Por que já fiz besteira demais, quando deixei meus instintos comandarem. Tenho certeza que se cedesse ao prazer e ao desejo, nesse momento, ganharia a sua presença em minha vida por uma necessidade biológica, mas perderia a confiança que tem depositado em mim e nunca teria o que mais quero no mundo...

\- O que você mais quer? – Jared perguntou depois que Jensen silenciou sem completar a frase.

\- Você. De corpo, alma e coração. – Jensen o beijou levemente. – E agora, o problema de você carregar o meu cheiro... foi resolvido. – Jared sorriu, meio sem graça.

\- Vou tomar um banho. – Avisou e entrou no banheiro. Jensen simplesmente o deixou ir, sabia que o moreno precisava desse momento a só e sem conversa. E ele também.

10101010

Jensen pediu o café da manhã no quarto. Não pretendia sair dali ou até mesmo do hotel, tão cedo. Não queriam chamar atenção do Alpha Amell e nem correr o risco de encontrar Stephen.

Sentaram-se no sofá da sala e ficaram vendo televisão. Jensen puxou Jared para o seu colo, o deixando entre suas pernas com as costas em seu peito, com a desculpa de manter o máximo possível do seu cheiro. Se eles fossem acasalados, não precisariam dessa aproximação, a própria natureza se encarregaria de misturar permanentemente seus odores.

Jared por alguns instantes se sentiu tenso, mas logo relaxou de encontro ao peito do Alpha. Logo estavam rindo e comentando a cenas do filme classe B de terror que assistiam. Descobriram que amavam esse tipo produção, mais uma coisa que tinham em comum.

\- Jensen, eu confio em você, mas eu sei o quanto é difícil, acredito que partilharemos a mesma cama, como vai ser? – Jared perguntou enquanto estavam almoçando, ainda no quarto.

\- Já pensei nisso, não se preocupe. – O loiro sorriu e continuou a comer.

Depois Jensen voltou para o sofá e Jared se instalou novamente junto a seu peito.

Na hora de dormir, quando Jared saiu do banheiro, se surpreendeu com o grande lobo branco deitado na cama. O moreno sorriu e se deitou abraçando Jensen em sua forma animal, entendendo que o risco de acasalarem em formas diferentes, era inexistente. Porém o contato entre eles, serviria para os seus planos.

\- Tão macio! – Jared falou acariciando os pelos de Jensen, que lhe lambeu a cara, o fazendo rir. – Para! Você está igual um cachorro babão! – Jensen fechou os olhos fingindo mágoa, mas logo deu outras lambidas na cara do moreno que fechou os olhos se aconchegando ainda mais ao lobo.

1010101010

Durante a madrugada, Jensen voltou a forma humana e ficou observando o seu companheiro dormir. – Como ficarei se te perder? - Perguntou baixinho e um aperto em seu peito o fez engolir em seco. Jared se mexeu sentindo a angustia do seu Alpha que, por sua vez, concentrou-se para afundar esses sentimentos dentro de si e aproveitar o momento, apenas puxando o Ômega para seus braços e o aconchegando, antes que este acordasse.

Jared despertou sentindo o calor do corpo de Jensen. Não se importou do outro não estar mais em sua forma de lobo, percebeu o peito forte em que descansava a cabeça, os braços que o envolviam, as pernas levemente arqueadas entrelaçadas nas suas.

Jared já tinha visto Jensen nu, mas nunca havia examinado com atenção o corpo do outro, na verdade, evitava olhar. Apesar da nudez ser algo comum entre os lobisomens, um belo corpo sempre seria admirado e esse era o caso do loiro. As cortinas não haviam sido fechadas e o sol que entrava pela janela, deixava um halo dourado envolvendo Jensen por causa dos pelos loirinhos que se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo.

\- Gosta do que vê? – Jared se assustou com a voz rouca e preguiçosa de Jensen, que se espreguiçava igual a um gato, negando sua raça canina.

\- Estava pensando por que você não tem pelos dourados quando se transforma. – Jared respondeu depois de um tempo calado.

\- Só nisso que estava pensando? – O sorriso do loiro estava cínico.

\- E que horas ia acordar! – Jared se levantou. – Tenho horário para chegar!

\- Ok! – Jensen se esticou colocando os braços acima da cabeça e olhou para Jared que estava parado na porta do banheiro, hipnotizado por seu corpo. – Sabe que pode ser todo seu, não é? – O moreno entrou no banheiro batendo a porta. Jensen riu. – Acho que esses dias por aqui podem dar certo.

1010101010

Jared tinha apenas duas matérias e a tese, para terminar seu curso. Infelizmente, a tese sobre relação internacional entre Packs, perdeu um pouco o brilho depois que se tornou um Ômega, porém ele queria terminar logo. Depois poderia se especializar em direitos dos Ômegas, se ele conseguisse resistir a Jensen. A situação estava ficando bem difícil.

Não eram apenas a beleza e o charme, quanto mais conhecia o Alpha, mais sua admiração por ele crescia.

A calma que ele passou pelo vínculo, a forma que veio em seu auxilio, a ajuda que deu sem pedir nada em troca, o fato de não se aproveitar de sua entrega e assim o prender junto a si, poucos teriam esse controle e escrúpulo.

\- Pena que a situação não é diferente! – Jared lamentou baixinho, enquanto água escorria pelo seu corpo no chuveiro. Tocou a marca que Jensen deixara em seu pescoço e sentiu seu pênis endurecer ao lembrar dos beijos e dos toques trocados.

10101010

Durante a semana uma rotina se estabeleceu entre os dois. Tomaram cuidado para não cair em nenhuma armadilha que Stephen pudesse ter criado, mas nada que impedisse um clima tranquilo entre eles.

À noite, o grande problema era lidar com o desejo, que agora não era apenas biológico, pois ambos estavam se conhecendo e isso despertava admiração, respeito e orgulho um pelo outro.

Jensen conseguiu permissão para acompanhar Jared em suas aulas, e seu lobo uivava em silêncio ao ver as brilhantes participações de seu companheiro nesses momentos. Como advogado de sucesso do Pack de Dallas, Jensen foi convidado para dar uma pequena palestra sobre Relação entre Packs. Jared quis arrancar os olhos de algumas garotas humanas que se atreveram a externar o pensamento sobre a beleza de seu Alpha.

\- Jared, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou assim que saíram da palestra.

\- Você é muito exibido! – Jensen arregalou os olhos com a explosão do Ômega e logo em seguida sorriu com a constatação do ciúme do companheiro. – Aí, você é um lobo todo branco? – Jared imitou a voz de uma das garotas. – Como se isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver com a palestra dada. Será que ela sabe que lobos brancos são subespécies?

\- Você está com ciúmes? – Jared olhou para o Alpha como se pudesse fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

\- Eu sei que a nossa relação é um faz de conta, mas você deve me respeitar! Ficou dando confiança para aquelas... – E o moreno foi andando na frente, não com raiva de Jensen, pois sabia que o ciúme era infundado, mas dele mesmo, pelo sentimento de posse que ele não tinha direito e nem deveria ter.

\- Você sabe que essa classificação biológica não faz sentido na nossa espécie, lobos totalmente brancos são especiais, criados pessoalmente pela Deusa da Lua. - Jensen respondeu seguindo um irritado moreno, que se irritaria muito mais se visse o sorriso nos lábios do loiro.

\- Verdade, foram criados pela própria Deusa da Lua como experiência, por isso são subespécie! – Jared rebateu e acelerou o passo. – Siga um verdadeiro lobo!

Jensen balançou a cabeça e assim seguiram para o hotel.

\- Você não vai se transforma em lobo? – Perguntou Jared na hora de dormir, encontrando Jensen deitado na cama apenas com uma calça de moletom.

\- Me transformar em lobo? Em uma subespécie? – Jensen arregala os olhos. – Jamais! – E com uma piscadela completou – Preocupado em deitar ao lado desse ser inferior?

– Você não é irresistível! - Jared fecha a cara e se deita ao lado de Jensen.

\- Mas você é! – E o loiro se deita por cima do moreno, que fecha os olhos aceitando o beijo e correspondendo com a mesma paixão. Jared solta um pequeno grito quando sua garganta é mordida e, com um suspiro de frustração, percebe que Jensen já estava em sua forma animal.

Ambos enterram seus desejos dentro de si, mas sentem o desespero para concretizarem logo o enlace final. Jared abraçou o lobo branco se perdendo em pensamentos e na maciez do pelo alvo de Jensen.

1010101010

O sábado amanheceu com um belo e raro sol. Jared resolveu escrever a sua tese no parque perto do hotel, Jensen o acompanhou, levando um livro, porém como pequenos lobos brincavam no lugar, aproveitando a manhã ensolarada, não resistiu e se envolveu nas brincadeiras com os pequenos.

\- Ele é seu companheiro? – Perguntou uma mulher sentada ao lado de Jared. – Espero que sim, pois a forma apaixonada com que olha para ele, se não for, prevejo muito sofrimento! – Ela riu ao terminar o comentário.

\- Ele é meu companheiro. – Jared respondeu rindo, sem se importar com o comentário sobre seu olhar apaixonado.

\- Ele será um excelente pai. – A mulher, que era uma loba beta, continuou.

\- Sim, será realmente. – Jared respondeu meio sonhador.

\- Vocês pretendem ter filhotes logo?

\- Não. Estou me formando ainda e pretendo me afirmar profissionalmente. – Jared começou a se sentir estranho respondendo essas perguntas, pois estava falando para uma desconhecida, pequenas mentiras que ele gostaria que fossem verdades.

\- Fico feliz que o seu Alpha permita isso, muitos querem logo o seu companheiro cheio de filhos, principalmente um assim, apaixonado por criança.

\- O Jensen é muito compreensivo, me apoia, dando força e fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para que meus planos e objetivos profissionais aconteçam. - Sorrindo, foi brincar com Jensen um jogo de bolas, onde todos os lobos presentes ou participavam ou observavam rindo e até mesmo algumas crianças humanas, se incluíram nas brincadeiras.

Depois de uma manhã de brincadeiras, com estudo e problemas esquecidos, Jensen conseguiu uma cesta de piquenique com sanduíches, sucos e frutas.

Após a refeição, deitou-se ao lado do moreno na grama, enquanto este voltava a escrever a sua tese.

No final da tarde, eles voltam para o hotel em um clima de companheirismo silencioso. Procuravam não pensar no que o futuro lhes traria.

1010101010

\- Alpha Ackles. – O gerente chamou Jensen assim que entraram no hotel. – O Alpha Pack Amell lhe espera em um dos nossos reservados. – O loiro escondeu o desagrado com a notícia, pois pressentia algo ruim dessa visita. Jensen e Jared seguiram o gerente até o local em que Seth aguardava.

\- Boa tarde! – O Alpha de Oxford o cumprimentou, na voz um tom meio irônico. – O que tenho para dizer aqui, talvez não seja muito agradável. – Jensen apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e esperou, Jared se aproximou mais do loiro. – A situação entre vocês é estranha. Meu filho está sendo criticado em nosso meio, contudo ele afirma que estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho e eu acredito nele. Vocês terão de provar que são companheiros reais.

\- E como seria isso? – Jensen perguntou, aumentando seu estado de alerta.

\- Da maneira antiga, acasalando no meio da arena na frente dos conselheiros e dos anciãos! – Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Seth.

 **Reviews não logados**

 **Claudia**

Minha beta! Claro que o Jensen é o melhor Alpha, o mais belo e corajoso, e não precisa pegar ninguém a força que é imploração certa, mas ele sabe o que faz, vai conquistar o ômega dele sem força a barra! Kkkkk

Tadinho do Jared, só por ser ômega, parece que perdeu o cérebro! Vamos ver como eles vão sair dessa situação, agora!

Mil beijocas e prometo não demorar tanto!

 **Anaas**

Parece que a situação que Stephen arranjou repente pode ajudar o Jensen, obrigando os dois nesse acasalamento.

Desculpa a demora, mil beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

11 11 11 11

\- Da maneira antiga, acasalando no meio da arena, na frente dos conselheiros e dos anciãos! – Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Seth.

\- Nunca! – Jared protestou imediatamente.

\- Cale a boca Ômega! – Seth falou, mas imediatamente deu um passo atrás, ao sentir Jensen avançar em sua direção. – Ômegas devem se manter calados. - Disse em um tom de desculpa.

Jensen controlou a sua vontade de arrancar a garganta do Alpha Pack de Oxford. Sabia que precisava de calma naquele momento.

\- A lei antiga? – No tom da voz de Jensen, um ar de dúvida.

\- Sim, apesar de quase não ser usada, ainda está em vigor. E acredito que para uma situação como essa é o ideal. Chamarei os guardas e conforme a lei manda, Jared será detido imediatamente. Você jovens, ainda mais advogados, deviam conhecer melhor todas as leis que regem a nossa espécie! – Alpha Seth deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Na verdade Alpha, – Jensen começou com o mesmo sorriso de lado, pois teve certeza que o Alpha de Oxford lançou essa situação contando com o desconhecimento do jovem casal. – Eu tenho um fascínio pelas leis antigas de nossa espécie. Não que as admire e, particularmente, acho um absurdo alguém apelar para elas, pois causam humilhação e dor na maioria dos casos. Principalmente nessas situações.

\- Realmente não me importo com a humilhação que vão passar. O que me interessa é limpar o nome do meu filho e provar que essa relação de vocês é uma armação para burlar as leis do Pack. – O Alpha suspirou como se estivesse cansado de discutir com duas crianças. Jared se mantinha firme e calado ao lado de Jensen, sentindo a confiança do loiro pelo vínculo.

\- Alpha, Jared e eu somos almas gêmeas, isso é indiscutível, caso contrário não o teria transformado em Ômega. Se acasalamos ou não, realmente não acho que isso importe a ninguém, pois companheiros sempre seremos. A pequena fofoca que envolve o nome de Stephen, logo será esquecida, afinal, alguém querer roubar o alguém de outro, é comum e não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. – Jensen deu uma pausa e encarou o Alpha Amell. – Mas se formos obrigados a fazer isso em público, se o senhor levar essa situação a diante, sabe que, como acusado, poderei pedir uma punição para o acusador.

\- Como assim? – Seth se abalou, pois foi surpreendido pelo conhecimento do loiro, mas não demonstrou, porém, o lobo do Jensen sentiu e o loiro vibrou por dentro.

\- Pensei que o senhor conhecesse a lei antiga, - Jensen alfinetou - Se for provado que a acusação era mentirosa, o acusado poderá pedir uma punição para reparar os danos causados. E a punição que pedirei será a morte de Stephen. Não uma morte digna de um guerreiro, vou querer que ele seja acorrentado pronto para ser estraçalhado por mim e pelo meu Ômega. E...

\- Isso é um absurdo, essa punição é muito severa para acusação!

\- Pode ser, mas o senhor sabe que posso pedi-la e vou, pois realmente ainda quero rasgar a garganta de Stephen pelo o que ele fez com Jared. Mas isso todos sabemos que não posso, já que não sairei livre das possíveis consequências. Todavia se essa situação for a diante, eu terei esse prazer. Não quero, em nenhuma hipótese, o Jared passando por essa humilhação. Vamos esquecer isso e seguir em frente? – Jensen usou uma voz conciliatória e torceu que o Alpha de Oxford, voltasse a atrás.

\- O que você daria em troca para eu voltar atrás? – Seth não queria perder para um fedelho, pois era assim que via Jensen.

\- Como assim? – O loiro perguntou meio surpreso.

\- Essa situação, apesar de ter se transformado em fofoca, é algo que não pega bem para os negócios. Ainda temos muitas tradições e pessoas que se importam com elas, não quero que o Pack de Oxford se tornasse o vilão pela imagem do meu filho, poderíamos fazer uma conciliação, uma festa onde você compareceria com o seu Ômega, mostrando que apesar do acontecido, está tudo bem.

\- Uma festa? – Jensen estava indignado.

\- Nada melhor para abafar fofocas e rupturas!

\- Mas sem Stephen! – Jensen foi firme.

\- Você terá de se sentar à mesa junto ao meu filho, mostrando a amizade entre você, seu Ômega e Stephen – Alpha Seth falou com frieza. – Caso contrário, procurarei outra maneira de provar que vocês estão burlando a lei do Pack. – Pense nisso rapaz!

\- O senhor não entende! – Jensen se exasperou. – Se eu encontrar o Stephen, eu não vou me controlar!

\- Pois trate de se controlar!

\- Tudo bem. – Alpha Seth ia saindo quando Jensen falou. – Mas não diga que não avisei!

\- Você é muito insolente! – O Alpha se virou e saiu. Jensen sentiu que vinha chumbo grosso por aí.

\- Vou ligar para o meu pai. – Jensen decidiu assim que entrou no quarto.

\- Eu para o meu. – Jared completou, ambos sabiam que precisavam de sua alcateia. Isso era ser lobo, nunca estavam sozinhos.

11 11 11 11

\- Jensen, não precisa ficar na forma de lobo. – Jared se aconchegou junto ao peito do Alpha, que cerrou os olhos em desconfiança e apenas esperou. – Eu gosto de você, acredito que não será problema para mim acasalar, na verdade nós queremos isso e se acontecer, acaba o problema. – Levantando os lábios para Jensen, o ômega esperou o beijo que não veio.

\- Não! – Jared sentiu o frio da noite, que vinha caindo, quando Jensen se afastou. Além do frio, a dor de seu Alpha chegou pelo vínculo. – Não! – Repetiu com mais ênfase. – O que mais quero nessa vida é ter você como meu companheiro de maneira completa, mas que seja uma decisão nossa e não de alguém que não tem importância nenhuma. Alguém que, quando formos embora, será relegado há um passado que nem será bom de ser lembrado. – Jensen se transformou em lobo e se deitou no chão. Jared ficou na cama. A noite foi longa, o sono demorou a aparecer e os sonhos foram agitados.

1111111111

O silencio tenso, na hora do café da manhã, entre Jensen e Jared foi quebrado com a invasão de 6 lobisomens.

\- O que significa isso? – Jensen ficou de pé imediatamente.

\- Você está preso! – Um dos lobisomens que parecia ser o comandante anunciou.

\- Preso? – Jensen perguntou surpreso. Jared olhou para a Janela.

\- Sim, e não adianta pensar em fugir novamente. O prédio está cercado.

\- E por que o Jared está preso? – Jensen abraçou o ômega pela cintura.

\- Não é ele quem vai preso, é você! – O comandante explicou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. – Guardas! – E outros três lobos entraram pela janela. Naquele momento Jensen sabia que não seria preso e sim morto, caso conseguissem capturá-lo e Jared estaria igualmente perdido.

Jared se aproximou de Jensen, ele tinha certeza que nunca mais veria o seu Alpha vivo e que ele se tornaria um fantoche nas mãos de Stephen.

Jensen não sabia o que fazer. Se ele reagisse, os guardas estavam armados e com certeza eram balas de prata. Desconfiava que mesmo que fosse de boa vontade, atirariam nele em algum lugar e diriam que ele reagiu. Se lutasse, tinha quase certeza de que escaparia, talvez ferido, mas sua maior preocupação era com Jared.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma voz poderosa ressoou no quarto e Jensen sentiu que havia esperança.

\- Pai! – A voz de Jensen foi um suspiro de alívio.

\- Estamos cumprindo ordens, Senhor. – O alpha que comandava operação respondeu com humildade e temor, pois não reconheceu o Alpha Pack de Dallas, mas sentiu o seu poder.

\- Ordens de quem? – Alan perguntou em sua voz Alpha e que não permitia mentiras.

\- Do chefe de segurança do Pack, Stephen Amell. – O comandante informou.

\- Chamarei o Alpha Amell para saber se ele está ciente dessa ordem, pois não está de acordo com a situação discutida e acertada. – Alan informou enquanto puxava o telefone para se contatar com Seth.

\- Mas teremos de cumprir as ordens dadas imediatamente. – O comandante era um homem corajoso.

\- Ninguém sai daqui com o meu filho ou com o meu genro. A não ser que queira provocar um incidente internacional, que o Alpha Amell não ficará nada satisfeito. Quer arriscar? – O homem engoliu em seco com as palavras de Alan, pois sabia desse risco, era amigo pessoal de Stephen e sabia de suas reais intenções.

\- Ficarei e esperaremos o Alpha Amell. – Informou o homem.

\- Boa escolha. – Alan se aproximou do filho e o abraçou, cochichando em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem. Jensen retribuiu o abraço do pai se sentindo protegido e agradecido. Ele era um lobo forte, mas o apoio e proteção de seu líder, um lobo nunca dispensaria, isso era ter uma matilha. O Alpha Ackles puxou seu genro para seu abraço, mostrando que fazia parte do Pack agora, independentemente de qualquer situação entre ele e Jensen.

\- Jared – O Alpha Padalecki entrou seguido do Alpha Amell.

\- Pai! – Jared se soltou dos Ackles e foi em direção a Gerald que abraçou o filho com saudade.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Amell perguntou.

\- Estamos efetuando a prisão de Jensen Ackles sob as ordens do chefe de segurança. – O Alpha Amell fechou a cara e mordeu os lábios para denunciar a insatisfação com o filho, pois tinha conversado com este sob essa situação.

\- De hoje em diante, até segunda ordem minha, qualquer ordem de meu filho em relação a Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki-Ackles, será sumariamente ignorada, sob pena de punição. Agora saiam daqui imediatamente e que nada aconteça a eles enquanto estiverem em meu território.

\- Sim, senhor! – O comandante saiu junto com os seus homens, sem olhar para trás.

\- Jensen e Jared, quero deixar bem claro que não fui enganado, mas refleti que vocês são almas gêmeas realmente e a concretização dessa união não interfere em nada na vida no Pack, sintam-se livres. – O Alpha se despediu de todos e se retirou.

\- Mãe! – Jared e Jensen falaram juntos quando Donna e Sharon entraram no quarto.

– Dallas e San Antonio estão todos aqui? – Jensen perguntou abraçando Chris e observando Chad, amigo do Jared, Sophia Bush que fazia parte da segurança da família do Alpha de Dallas, Steve e outros seguranças da família quando estavam em visita oficial.

\- Está surpreso? – Alan perguntou batendo na cabeça de Jensen.

\- Só com a rapidez. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

\- Ainda bem que fomos rápidos. – Gerald comentou cumprimentando o genro.

\- Mas como convenceram o Alpha Amell a mudar de ideia? – Jared perguntou e se aproximou de Chad, sentindo uma mudança no cheiro do amigo.

\- Não foi tão difícil. Ele estava mais tomando as dores do filho do que realmente preocupado com a relação de vocês. Então parou de pensar como pai e pensou como Alpha, percebeu o que era melhor para seu Pack, você sabe que nunca é sábio separar almas gêmeas. – Gerald falou e deu um sorriso sem graça. – Aprendemos.

\- Ok, pai. – Jared falou e continuava a cheirar Chad, Jensen já estava incomodado com a aproximação. – Mas...

\- Eu sou o que deveria ser... um Alpha! – Chad deu um sorriso presunçoso! – Assim como você é o que deveria ser... um ômega! – Outro sorriso safado.

\- Mas como? – Jensen perguntou e se aproximou de Jared, segurando com posse na cintura do seu companheiro.

\- Jensen! – Jared falou o nome do Alpha chamando atenção. – Ele é meu amigo.

\- Calma, Jensen! – Sophia se aproximou. – Ele é meu companheiro.

\- Com a situação de vocês, Alan foi nos visitar um dia em que Chad estava em casa, noite de lua cheia, Sophia reconheceu e reivindicou seu companheiro. – Gerald explicou.

Uma Alpha feminina precisa de um Alpha masculino, e se ela encontra seu companheiro em um beta, ela consegue transformá-lo em um Alpha.

\- A natureza é perfeita. – Sophia deu um leve selinho em Chad.

\- É perfeita... – Jared falou baixinho e olhou para Jensen.

Conversaram mais um pouco com as mães, insultos carinhosos com o Chad, que queria mostrar o nó Alpha para os presentes.

\- Bem, meninos estamos aqui, conseguimos esse andar do hotel somente para gente, agora vamos descansar um pouco, afinal a noite foi longa. E Chad logo veremos o seu nó na corrida de sexta-feira. Da festa não teve escapatória, teremos muitas negociações essa semana e uma festa, com direito a uma corrida ao luar. – Alan beijou o filho depois dessas informações e todos saíram para seus quartos, deixando Jensen e Jared sozinho.

11 11 11 11

\- Eu não acredito que você ignorou uma ordem minha! – O Alpha de Oxford chamava atenção de Stephen que andava de um lado para o outro como um lobo raivoso.

\- O senhor virou uma cadela do pack de... – Ele não concluiu a frase, pois Seth avançou no filho e com uma bofetada o jogou na parede fazendo-o calar.

\- Você deve respeitar seu pai e seu Alpha! Por um momento quis te ajudar, como sempre. Talvez seja por isso que está agindo como uma criança mimada, o Jared é um companheiro real, tanto que foi transformado, você não tem nenhuma chance com ele, desista. O que pretendia fazer? Matar Jensen e depois? – Stephen rosnava de raiva.

\- Eu poderia conquistá-lo!

\- Você é tão idiota, como pude ser tão cego! Você era para ser o próximo Alpha Pack!

\- Era...Mas eu me preparei a vida toda...

\- Vamos nos acalmar... já fiz esse tipo de besteira de me apaixonar e ficar fazendo coisas idiotas para ter a pessoa que não queria nada comigo. Quem sabe você tenha sorte e encontre a sua alma gêmea...

\- O Jared é minha alma gêmea...

\- Stephen, meu filho aceite que o Jared pertence a outra pessoa, e me prometa que não vai fazer nada contra isso, tente aceitar, viaje, conheça novas matilhas e vá em busca de seu companheiro. Isso, faça essa busca, você é o meu herdeiro e preciso de você inteiro, comece a programar a sua viagem. Ok? – Seth deu um leve tapinha nas costa do filho e saiu da sala.

\- O Jared me pertence... – Stephen murmurou depois que o pai saiu.

11111111111

\- Viu como tudo se resolveu? – Jensen se jogou no sofá, passou as mãos no rosto, suspirou e sorriu para Jared que veio se aproximando devagarinho.

\- Eu fiquei com tanto medo por você, acho que eles queriam te matar... – Jared se ajoelhou na frente de Jensen.

\- Eu também achei isso. – Jensen passou as mãos no rosto do Ômega. – Mas agora acabou, estamos seguros. Tomaremos cuidado com o Stephen, pois me pareceu que ele desobedeceu ao pai.

\- Verdade. – Jared encarou o Alpha. – Ainda quero me entregar para você. – O moreno suspirou mordeu os lábios. - Firmar a nossa relação verdadeiramente!

\- Por que? Nada mudou. – Jensen se levantou e virou de costas para o Jared.

\- Mudou sim! – Jared se aproximou de Jensen ficando bem próximo, mas sem tocá-lo. – Eu me reencontrei.

\- Como? – Jensen perguntou, virando para encarar Jared. Sentiu a ansiedade, e algo que antes não parecia existir ou estava escondido dentro do seu companheiro.

\- Desde o dia que te conheci sabia que pertencia a você, que meu destino estava ligado ao seu e assim fui construindo meu caminho, sonhando com o dia que ficaríamos juntos, mesmo quando me descobrir um Alpha... foi aí que me perdi. Comecei a planejar como te transforma em um ômega e te coloquei no papel em que sempre me imaginei. Quando nada saiu como pensei e fui transformado em um Ômega de um Pack no qual eu não teria nenhum direito, me aprofundei num caminho que eu nunca quis para mim, pois ele me levava para longe do você. E hoje, quando senti que poderia te perder para sempre, vi que não saberia viver sem você!

\- Mas nada mudou, você vai ser um ômega em um lugar que não terá nenhum direito, com uma falsa proteção, que se eu fosse um Alpha abusivo nada aconteceria comigo, pois a lei é fraca e cheia de abertura. Não tem como exercer sua profissão e você é tão brilhante! Seu pai perdeu um grande negociador, eu teria medo de te enfrentar em uma mesa de negociação. – Jensen baixou os olhos e uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu por seu rosto. – Apesar de te amar e te querer ao meu lado, não tenho o direito de te pedir para ficar comigo, eu sei te pedi uma chance, mas... – Jared colocou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios de Jensen o fazendo calar.

\- Eu sei de tudo isso, mas sei que vamos lutar juntos para essa realidade mudar... – Jared falou olhando esperançoso nos olhos de Jensen.

\- Lutar? Eu luto todos os dias pelos direitos dos Ômegas, mas não posso te prometer vitórias imediatas, na verdade só posso prometer que nunca vou descansar enquanto essa realidade não mudar...

\- Pra mim é suficiente. Eu te amo. Sempre te amei. Sempre te pertenci de alma e coração, toma posse do meu corpo, me faz teu...

Jared calou-se com o beijo intenso que há muito tempo Jensen estava segurando. A paixão, o desejo, o amor, o carinho e a admiração, transbordavam nesse beijo que roubava o fôlego de ambos.

Jensen sem deixar de abraçar e beijar Jared, os conduziu para o quarto onde se afastou um pouco apenas para admirar a boca inchada e entreaberta de Ômega, que se encontrava com a respiração acelerada e no olhar trazia expectativa, que refletia também a do Alpha, afinal seria a primeira vez dos dois.

Jensen começou a retirar a roupa de Jared que por sorte, usava apenas um conjunto de moletom, e pela calça larga e sem boxer, o loiro via a excitação do outro. Olhou com adoração o peito musculoso, passeando com a ponta dos dedos seguiu até a barra da calça se ajoelhando ao baixá-la.

\- Você é lindo! Obrigado, Deusa Lua por meu companheiro, com certeza a sua obra mais perfeita! Prometo honrá-lo e protegê-lo todos os dias da minha vida! – Jensen curvou a cabeça e quando levantou, os olhos refletiam um brilho de luxúria, aumentando o fogo de desejo no corpo de Jared. – Se fosse noite eu te amaria à luz do luar, mas oportunidade não faltará!

Jared puxou Jensen para que ficasse de pé, mostrando que não seria um ômega submisso, e sem perder tempo lhe retirou a camiseta, admirando aquele tórax forte, os mamilos rosas, e sem pensar muito os beijou arrancando um gemido do Alpha.

Jared sorriu e foi em direção à calça, puxando a boxer junto. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o membro duro, grosso e longo de Jensen.

O Alpha retirou a calça que ficou presa em seus pés, sorriu para Jared que ainda olhava impressionado para o pênis de Jensen.

\- Impressionante? – Jensen puxou Jared de encontro a seu corpo, enquanto o Ômega capturava o sorriso presunçoso dos lábios do loiro. – O seu também é. – O Alpha acariciou o pau do moreno que jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo.

Jensen lambeu a linha do pescoço de Jared e o guiou para a cama. O Ômega se deitou e olhava entre o apreensivo e excitado para seu Alpha.

\- Imaginei tanto esse momento, te amei de tantas maneiras e formas, e agora nada se compara com o que pensava e sonhava. Você assim tão belo, pronto para ser completamente meu. – Enquanto Jensen falava ia se deitando sobre Jared. – Eu queria beijar teu corpo todo, te amar bem devagar... – Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo molhado, onde línguas brigavam por controle. – Com uma leve mordida o loiro interrompeu o beijo. – Mas preciso te reivindicar... preciso te fazer meu...

\- Então faça... pois preciso ser teu... – Jared levantou as pernas e envolveu a cintura de Jensen se abrindo, se oferecendo.

Jensen, apesar da vontade louca de penetrar o corpo do companheiro, sentiu que seu instinto de proteção era mais forte, sempre seria, ele nunca se arriscaria a machucar Jared.

E assim foi escorregando pelo corpo do moreno, lambendo e mordendo alguns pontos sensíveis do Ômega. Passou pelos mamilos, que ficaram duros e sensíveis, e pelo umbigo, que recebeu um tratamento especial da língua habilidosa do loiro.

Jared gemia, entregue e praticamente uivou quando Jensen tomou posse de seu pênis com a boca. Gritou ao sentir um dedo lhe penetrando, e começou a implorar por mais ao ser invadido pelo segundo dedo do loiro, que lhe abria e explorava seu ponto de prazer.

O lado lobo de Jared estremeceu de prazer quando o seu companheiro o virou de costas, sem nenhum esforço físico, confirmando sua força. Estaria sempre seguro e protegido com ele.

\- Tão molhado e preparado para mim. – Jensen comentou antes de mergulhar a língua aplicando um delicioso beijo grego no moreno que agora não se controlava e gemia alto, implorando para ser possuído, mas o loiro estava se deleitando com o sabor de seu Ômega.

\- Jensen, por favor... preciso... – Jared era uma massa de puro prazer.

Jensen mesmo querendo ficar ali, perdido no sabor de Jared, não podia mais ignorar a necessidade de consolidar sua união, que após o ato seria indissolúvel, pois somente a morte os separaria, e muitas vezes nem ela.

Com a mesma força e agilidade, virou Jared novamente de frente.

\- Eu acredito que se você ficasse de costas para mim, seria melhor para ambos, mas quero te olhar, ver suas sensações na hora que te fazer meu. – Jensen agora, penetrava Jared com três dedos e ele rebolava buscando mais prazer. – Tão apertado. – O loiro gemia em expectativa.

\- Eu... também quero olhar para você! – Jared respirava rápido por causa das sensações provocadas pelos dedos de Jensen, sentia que se o loiro não o penetrasse, logo estaria gozando.

Jensen se posicionou e começou a invadir o corpo amado. À medida que ia se aprofundando, surgiram em ambos, emoções que não tinham nada a ver com o sexo.

O sentimento de posse, de proteção, de conhecimento ia aumentando dentro do loiro a ponto de chegar a doer. Naquele instante, se ainda houvesse qualquer dúvida que daria ou que dedicaria sua vida a Jared, essa dúvida deixará de existir.

Jared sentia que nada o faria se afastar de Jensen. Todo seu ser pertencia a ele, que seu lugar era ali junto do seu Alpha, nada mais importava, que o mundo se acabasse, mas ele estaria ao lado de seu companheiro.

O vínculo se fez mais próximo, já não reconheciam onde terminavam o seu prazer e começava do outro. Os sentimentos se misturavam, a biologia firmava a união, mas o amor nascido há anos saía debaixo dos véus de intrigas, mágoas, mentiras e ressurgia com toda sua força.

Jensen arremetia com força, Jared pedia mais, até que explodiu em um orgasmo indescritível, sentindo seu corpo todo preenchido pelo nó de Jensen e inundado de sêmen.

Seus lobos projetaram suas almas de uma forma luminosa e juntas envolveram-se e sumiram em uma esfera de luz.

A ligação estava consumada.

111111111

N.A.: E agora? A real prova de que Almas Gêmeas podem ou não viver juntos e em harmonia, vai iniciar agora! Espero por vocês para essa caminhada! Mil beijos para todos que continuam comigo e bem vindo para quem começou agora!

Reviews Não logados

Cleia

Você é uma leitora maravilhosa que sempre está aqui me apoiando, e gosto de receber comentários, mas aceito assim vez ou outra! Kkkk Apenas para saber que o caminho está certo! Mil beijos!

Claudia

Abandonar a fic nunca, posso demorar, ela travar, mas coisa vai acontecer, e espero muita inspiração e concentração e o meu maior problema é a última, a história toda na cabeça e concentração para o papel, digo tela, nada!

Esse negócio de querer que acasalem na frente de todos é teu lado pervertido e esperançoso de na vida real rolar um vídeo! Kkkkk Que Deus os livre!

E esse Alpha é maravilhoso mesmo! O meu mundo ela já domina! Kkkk Ridícula eu sou!

Mil beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

N.A.: Depois de um longo tenebroso inferno, estou de volta. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas posso prometer que não acontecerá, posso prometer apenas que nunca abandonarei, pois amo esses lobinhos e tenho duas betas, muito bravas, que se sonharem que eu pensei em deixar a fic inacabada, serei uma mulher morta, ainda não apanhei pelo atraso porque moram longes!

Obrigada minha WDe pelos puxões de orelhas e a correção gramatical, encaixe de frases, controle de qualidade, psicóloga, psiquiatra e etc. A minha Claudia loira linda inspiradora e pelo controle de qualidade.

 _ **121212121212**_

Seus lobos projetaram suas almas de uma forma luminosa e juntas envolveram-se e sumiram em uma esfera de luz.

A ligação estava consumada.

Jared gemeu alto ao sentir a mordida do acasalamento real deles, não era mais apenas uma marca de posse. Novas ondas orgásticas atravessaram seu corpo.

\- Meu! – Ouviu a voz rouca e possessiva de Jensen.

\- Seu. – Jared simplesmente sussurrou, confirmando o que sempre soube.

Sensações indescritíveis percorriam o corpo de Jared ao sentir Jensen lhe lambendo a mordida, que sangrava um pouco. E sem resistir também marcou o Alpha como seu.

Jensen gemeu quando os dentes de Jared rasgaram sua pele.

\- Meu! – Foi a vez de o moreno reivindicar a posse.

\- Seu. – Jensen confirmou e sorriu beijando os lábios do companheiro. - Realmente essa posição é um pouco incomoda de se ficar preso, ainda bem que meu Ômega é forte para aguentar meu peso. – Capturou os lábios de Jared em um beijo molhado, explorador, se deliciando com o sabor do outro.

Jensen o encarou e Jared se perdeu no amor que viu nos olhos de seu Alpha, que o abraçando, conseguiu mudar de posição, deixando o Ômega por cima.

\- Ah... – Jared jogando a cabeça para trás, gemeu ao sentir o membro de Jensen mais profundamente quando ficou sentado, tendo o Alpha entre as pernas.

Jensen, sem dar tempo para seu companheiro, começou a masturbá-lo, se deliciando com os sons que o moreno fazia.

\- Eu sempre te achei lindo, mas agora sentado no meu pau, preso no meu nó e gemendo meu nome, sua beleza é insuperável. – Jensen falou quando Jared gozou mais uma vez, o levando junto no prazer, ao sentir o outro rebolando e se contraindo em seu pênis.

Jared se deitou sobre o peito de Jensen, com a respiração ainda irregular. – É muito melhor do que eu lia nas revistas para Ômegas, que comprava escondido. – Jensen o acompanhou no riso suave e satisfeito.

\- Sabe do que os humanos têm mais inveja de nós lobos? – Jensen lhe acariciava, suavemente, as costas suadas.

\- Não. – A voz de Jared era apenas um sussurro.

\- Não é da nossa força, nem da capacidade de nos transformarmos, mas sim de termos orgasmos múltiplos. – Jared riu, lambeu o mamilo de Jensen que gemeu. – Se continuar assim você nunca mais vai sair do meu nó. – O moreno repetiu a lambida, mostrando que era uma proposta tentadora.

Adormeceram por alguns minutos, quando acordaram se amaram novamente e diferente da primeira vez, Jensen o amou da maneira mais comum, com o Ômega de quatro. O Alpha se deliciou com a visão do traseiro de Jared. Assim quando ficaram presos de novo, as costas de Jared descansavam no peito do loiro, que o abraçava pela cintura possessivamente.

12121212

Acordaram com o som do telefone. Viram pela janela, que a noite já havia se instalado.

\- Jensen? – O loiro reconheceu a voz do pai. – Vocês estão bem? Estamos os esperando para o jantar.

\- Estamos muito bem. – Jensen quase ronrona como um gato. – Acredito que não iremos para o jantar, amanhã conversamos.

Alan deu um sorriso feliz, pois reconheceu o que havia acontecido na voz alegre do filho, fato que há muito não acontecia.

\- Alpha Padalecki, acredito que agora somos oficialmente um pack só! – Todos os presentes na mesa, seus pais e amigos, levantaram um brinde ao casal.

121212121212

Jensen pediu o jantar no quarto, pois foi um dia inteiro fazendo amor sem se alimentar, embora que sua fome fosse outra.

Jared se encolheu envergonhado nos braços de Jensen, quando entraram para trocar os lençóis.

\- Bobagem, nossos lençóis sempre tiveram marcas de sexo e nossa camareira é uma beta, ela conhece essas coisas. – Jensen sussurrou.

\- É! Mas não são apenas marcas... – Jared sorriu e ficou vermelho, lembrando o estado em que ficaram os lençóis da cama que compartilharam o dia todo.

1212121212

Depois de um leve jantar, Jensen sentou no sofá com as pernas esticadas no comprimento do móvel, e Jared sentou entre elas com as costas apoiadas no peito do Alpha.

\- Ainda bem que chocolate não nos faz mal. – Jared comentou antes de colocar na boca um morango melado com calda de chocolate quente.

\- Sem lactose para você! – Jared fez careta quando Jensen lembrou desse detalhe. – Mas posso me acostumar com isso, é gostoso!

\- Chocolate é gostoso até quando é ruim! – Jensen sorriu e roubou um beijo desajeitado de seu companheiro por causa da posição em que estavam.

\- É preconceito contra os sem lactose, mas a necessidade nos faz vencer, quando criança me revoltava com isso, nós lobisomens, temos imunidade contra tantas doenças e nasci com alergia à lactose. – Jared fez uma cara resignada enquanto enchia a boca de mais morango.

\- Não me lembro de ter ficado doente algum dia, até os ossos que quebrei em competições de luta, curaram rápido, claro que nenhum foi grave, afinal eu era o grande campeão. – Jensen curvou o braço, como se quisesse mostrar os músculos para Jared.

\- Não precisa se exibir, conheço esses músculos. – Jared ficou vermelho ao lembrar da força que esses músculos tinham quando lhe manipulavam, o colocando em todas as posições possíveis ao fazerem amor durante o dia.

\- Você sabe que não fica atrás... – A voz de Jensen saiu rouca ao sentir a excitação de seu parceiro. – Espero que sua recuperação seja bem rápida, pois quero muito me enterrar em você a noite toda...

\- Oh! – Jared sentiu que ficou molhado imediatamente, e seu desejo aumentou ainda mais sentindo o pênis de Jensen, duro em suas costas.

\- Hum... tão molhadinho... - Jensen escorregou as mãos por dentro da calça moletom que Jared usava e com um dos dedos o penetrou. – Pronto para continuarmos? – Voz rouca do loiro e mais seu toque fez o moreno estremecer.

Jared virou seu corpo e encarou o seu Alpha, gemendo o seu nome enquanto o loiro aprofundava a carícia.

\- Será que um dia vamos cansar disso? – Jared perguntou mordendo os lábios, ao sentir o segundo dedo entrando em si.

\- Eu? Nunca... passaria a minha vida toda preso dentro de você. – Jensen com a outra mão baixava a calça de Jared que, afoito, também procurava tirar a roupa do loiro.

Conseguiram se levantar e caminharam para cama sem deixar de se tocar, beijar, morder.

Jensen empurrou Jared na cama e logo se deitou sobre ele, se apossando dos lábios do Ômega que correspondia com mesma fome, o dia todo havia sido curto para tanta paixão e desejo. Sem fôlego, interromperam o beijo e olharam nos olhos um do outro em uma conversa muda, cheia de amor.

\- Você é tão lindo, tão forte... - Jensen olhou pela a janela e a lua, que logo se tornaria cheia, brilhava lindamente no céu sem estrelas. – Nesse tempo que fiquei longe de você e depois que me recusou quando te reencontrei, achava que a Deusa Lua queria me castigar, por algo muito grave que ainda não sabia o que era. - Enquanto falava, Jensen deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelo peito, abdômen, braços, metade das pernas e acompanhava com o olhar o caminho percorrido pelas mãos. – Perdi a conta das noites que passava em branco pensando, tentando descobrir o meu grande pecado e assim implorar por perdão. – Jensen o encarou, Jared sentiu as ondas de amor, pelo vínculo, e pelo olhar do Alpha. – Agora com você em meus braços, sendo completamente meu, acredito que ela estava apenas me preparando para receber benção tão grande.

Jensen beijou os lábios de Jared suavemente, quase como uma reverência, mas logo o desejo foi mais forte e o beijo se aprofundou, ficou mais exigente, o corpo começou a pedir por mais.

Jensen foi descendo pelo corpo de Jared, onde lambeu a marca em seu pescoço na curva do ombro, seu lobo uivava dentro de si, orgulhoso, pela conquista de seu companheiro.

\- Como sua pele é deliciosa! Seu cheiro, maravilhoso como ele se mistura com o meu, ficando tão doce e tão meu... – Jensen começou a sugar um dos mamilos de Jared, que cravou as unhas nas costas do Alpha, quando este o mordeu, como resultado recebeu outra mordida no outro mamilo e assim, gemeu alto de dor e prazer.

Jensen continuou a viagem pelo corpo de Jared, naquele momento, ele não estava com pressa, queria se deliciar com cada centímetro de pele que o outro tinha à oferecer.

\- Oh! Jensen... – Jared sussurrou quando os lábios carnudos do loiro envolveram seu sexo.

A língua de Jensen circulava a glande, engolia e voltava a fazer o mesmo trajeto. Sem resistir, Jared segurou a cabeça do Alpha e começou a se movimentar, transando com a boca de seu companheiro, que relaxou a garganta, conseguindo assim, aguentar o longo e grosso membro do moreno.

Jared enlouquecia de prazer ao sentir os dedos de Jensen o abrindo, com os quadris fazia movimentos, hora buscando se aprofundar na boca do loiro, hora buscando os dedos.

Jared se derramou na boca de Jensen, que engoliu tudo que o moreno lhe ofereceu.

Jared, apesar de estar sem fôlego, separou mais as pernas, esperando a penetração que não veio. Abriu os olhos ao sentir Jensen se deitando ao seu lado esfregando seu pênis em suas coxas.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o moreno.

\- O nó surgiu e não tenho como penetrá-lo sem machucar. – Jensen explicou e liberando um gemido se derramou nas pernas de Jared.

\- Hummm... quando o nó sai sem a penetração, dizem que o Ômega é poderoso e que manda no Alpha. – Jared disse baixinho entre risos.

\- Deve ser verdade, você é poderoso e é meu dono. Te amo muito, não preciso está dentro de você para ter o ápice do prazer, na verdade, basta me tocar e pensar em você, aconteceu muitas vezes... – Jensen riu. – Principalmente depois que nos reencontramos. É claro que depois doía demais. Todo vazio e a incerteza do nosso futuro era muito penoso para mim.

\- Isso acontecia comigo também, quando eu tinha um nó. – Jared comentou pensativo. - Não via hora de tê-lo dentro de você.

\- Você sente falta? – Jensen olhou triste para o seu Ômega.

\- Na verdade não, o importante é que estamos aqui... – Jared sorriu e passou os dedos contornando o rosto de Jensen. – Quando eu era um Alpha, ficava imaginando seu rosto, tão lindo! Olhando com atenção é até um pouco delicado, teus lábios são macios, bem feitos, muitas vezes os imaginei... – Jared ficou vermelho, apesar de toda intimidade adquirida, ainda existia um pouco de vergonha.

\- Imaginava o que? – Jensen perguntou rouco.

\- Sua boca me sugando. Devo dizer que a realidade superou a imaginação. – Jared sorriu. – Mas agora me veio algo à mente, você tem feições bem delicadas, quando te conheci, eram bem mais. Acredito que quando era criança então... nunca acharam que você seria um Ômega?

Jensen mordeu os lábios, sorrindo. – Sim, diziam que eu seria um Ômega, particularmente eu odiava a ideia, como todos os garotos em Dallas.

\- Como começou a sua luta pela liberdade dos Ômegas? Foi quando me conheceu? – Jared agora olhava interessado, queria conhecer mais profundamente o seu companheiro de vida, ouvir suas histórias e sonhos.

\- Quando lhe conheci a minha luta já havia começado. Como eu não era o sucessor da matilha, tinha liberdade de ser o que quisesse, mas escolhi me preparar para o conselho, direito adquirido por ser filho do Alpha Pack. – Jensen deu um sorriso triste. – Fiz essa escolha não por causa de um amor ou de um amigo, mas por causa de alguém que talvez não fizesse isso por mim, e até mesmo me machucaria ou se vangloriaria se por acaso eu fosse um Ômega, foi por um inimigo de infância.

\- Como assim? – Jared ficou mais curioso.

\- Entre os conselheiros do meu pai, existiam três que tinham filhos da minha idade, diferença de meses, Christian, que você conhece, Tom Welling e Tahmoh Penikett. Estudávamos na mesma sala, eu era bem popular, Tahmoh tinha inveja, dizia que era por eu ser filho do Alpha Pack. Sempre que brigávamos, mesmo ele sendo maior, na maioria das vezes, perdia para mim. – Jensen sorriu, mas sem alegria.

\- O que aconteceu? – Jared acariciou os cabelos do Alpha, deliciando-se com sua textura macia.

\- Formamos duplas, Chris e eu, Tom e Tahmoh. A principal provocação dos dois, era nos chamar de Ômegas, o Chris por ser o menor, e eu... você já sabe. Quando eu tinha dez anos chorei nos braços do meu pai, por que não queria ser um Ômega, só parei quando meu pai jurou que eu seria um Alpha.

 **Flash Back ON**

\- Sério? O senhor jura que serei um Alpha? – Alan, olhou para os olhos verdes banhados em lágrimas do filho.

\- Palavra de Alpha Pack! – Falou passando os dedos pelo rosto molhado, do garoto loiro em seu colo.

\- Mas como senhor pode prometer isso? – Jensen perguntou ainda não conformado e pela primeira vez duvidando do pai, pois sabia que ser ou não Ômega, não dependia da vontade de ninguém.

\- Quando você nasceu eu senti que seria um Alpha, assim como teus irmãos. A nossa família tem esse dom, nunca ninguém errou.

\- Então tudo bem. Mas por que sou assim? – O bico do loirinho fez o pai rir.

\- Assim como, meu filho?

\- Com cara de Ômega!

\- Quem te disse isso?

\- Tahmoh! – Exclamou o garoto ainda muito chateado, mas sem chorar. – Na verdade todo mundo! – Falou desanimado. – Estão sempre me chamando de Ômega bonito, que eu darei lindos filhotes e terei de aprender a cozinhar... eu gosto de cozinhar... mas não quero ser Ômega...

\- Você não tem cara de Ômega, é apenas muito bonito. A Deusa Lua, estava inspirada quando te criou por isso, sua vida é dedicada a ela. Se acostume com a sua beleza. – Jensen sorriu e se aconchegou mais no colo do pai. – Você será um belo Alpha, confie no que estou dizendo.

 **Flash Back OF**

\- Crescemos nesse clima de competição e revanche. Sempre Tahmoh me chamando de Ômega, dizendo que seria meu Alpha apenas para me colocar na cozinha e ter filhotes, e que nunca me deixaria sair à rua, essas eram as promessas dele. Apesar de ser o mais novo, me apresentei como Alpha primeiro que todos. Estava de férias no Alasca, com minha avó por parte de mãe, era o meu momento predileto, correr na neve, caçar... Aconteceu antes de eu completar 16 anos e lógico, anuncio geral, e logo Chris se apresentou como Alpha também.

 **Flash Back ON**

\- Alpha! – Jensen cumprimentou o amigo, no primeiro dia de aula depois de suas férias no Alasca.

\- Alpha! – Chris respondeu de volta, antes de se abraçarem. Estavam felizes, seus sonhos não seriam interrompidos por causa de suas biologias, o maior problema de ser um Ômega, principalmente, em Dallas. – Você já soube?

\- Sim. – Tom tinha se apresentado como Ômega. – Seu pai pediu para sair do conselho, meu pai deu uma carta de indicação para o Pack de Boston, vai tomar conta de uma das empresas por lá, mas sem vínculo com a nossa matilha. É triste...

\- Não vou sentir muita falta, apesar de que eu preferia o Tahmoh sumindo de vez.

\- Verdade, o Tom, não perturbava muito. – Jensen concordou com o amigo.

\- Conseguir ser Alpha antes dos 16, cara é para poucos!

\- Coisa de lobos brancos poderosos. – Jensen falou e riu quando amigo revirou os olhos. – Tahmoh, seu nó está atrasado? – Perguntou ao encontrar o garoto loiro no mesmo do corredor. – Ou você é um Ômega igual seu amiguinho?

\- Idiota! – Tahmoh desviou do caminho de Jensen, era uma grande derrota.

\- Diferente de você que vivia prometendo me acasalar se eu fosse Ômega, nem adianta implorar, meu nó não é para qualquer um! – Jensen riu da cara de raiva de Tahmoh, foi uma bela vingança, por toda a perseguição que sofreu por parte deste.

Essa primeira semana foi um pesadelo para Tahmoh, não que Jensen provocasse, mas como Alpha ele ficou mais forte, mais ágil e nas atividades físicas que sempre superou a maioria, se tornou imbatível.

Na sexta-feira Jensen o encontrou sentado no chão do vestiário, o rosto banhado em lágrimas silenciosas.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Apesar de não serem amigos, era impossível simplesmente ignorar aquela imagem. – Esse cheiro... – Nessa hora outros garotos entraram no vestiário.

\- Tem um Ômega aqui? – Falou um dos que tinham se apresentado como um Alpha recentemente. – Acho que vamos ter diversão. - Tahmoh se encolheu. Em sua mente, a lembrança de todos os comentários sobre Ômegas.

\- Cai fora Paul! – Jensen falou se colocando na frente de Tahmoh, todo lado protetor Alpha em ação.

\- Você não vai se divertir sozinho Jensen! – Falou outro Alpha adolescente com todos os seus hormônios gritando.

\- Ninguém, vai se divertir aqui. Não somos estupradores! – Jensen tentou falar com a calma, que estava longe de sentir. O cheiro de Tahmoh ia aumentando, penetrando, tentado nublar suas convicções, sempre ouvira falar que o cheiro de um Ômega no cio era inebriante, mas ele nunca imaginou que poderia ser tanto, ao ponto de se querer abusar e machucar alguém.

\- Kaleb! Chama o treinador agora! – Jensen gritou para um beta que não era afetado pelo odor do cio no ar. Nessa hora Paul atacou e Jensen segurou o ataque.

Tahmoh que ainda não estava totalmente entregue ao seu cio, conseguiu se defender de outro Alpha.

\- Jensen...

\- Chris! Você não! – Jensen gritou para o amigo.

\- Eu não quero, mas esse cheiro é tão doce... – Os olhos de Chris mudaram de cor mostrando que o lobo queria tomar posse, daquele que entorpecia seus sentidos.

\- Droga... – Naquele instante, Jensen respirou fundo lutando contra a sua natureza irracional.

Nesse momento John Schneider, o treinador, entrou no vestiário, acompanhado do diretor, Sterling K. Brown, ambos Alphas acasalados.

\- Fora todos! – Falaram usando a voz Alpha - Jensen, você também. – Sterling falou com calma, pois Tahmoh abraçava o loiro cheirando seu pescoço, gemendo e implorando, e talvez o Alpha não aceitasse uma separação facilmente.

\- Ok! – Jensen fechou os olhos e com dificuldade saiu daquela névoa que estava mexendo com seus hormônios intensamente, mas sua consciência ganhou a luta e correndo buscou ar puro.

 _ **Uma semana depois do cio de Tahmoh...**_

\- Acredita que Tahmoh pediu para ir viver com a família do Tom, em Boston? – O pai de Tahmoh, Alex Tahmoh, conversava com Roger, no escritório da casa do Alpha Pack.

\- E por que não o deixa ir? Lá poderá seguir seus sonhos.

\- E passarei mais uma vergonha? – Alex bateu na mesa. – Desculpa Alpha! Mas o senhor não entende a vergonha de ter um filho Ômega, meu único filho é uma cadela reprodutora! – Alex era um dos mais ferrenhos contra os direitos ômegas. – Ele poderia se casar com o Jensen, foi ele quem o defendeu... e o meu filho parecia disposto a se colocar de quatro para ele.

Jensen ouvia a conversa junto com Tahmoh que veio com o pai, o estômago do Alpha se revirava com as palavras de Alex e toda raiva que um dia sentia pelo Ômega, se transformou em pena ao ver seu olhar de puro desespero.

\- Não preciso de sua pena! – Tahmoh sussurrou entre dentes para não serem descobertos. Estavam na sala ao lado com os ouvidos grudados na parede usando as audições poderosas que os lobos tinham, mas os pais deles também poderiam ouvir, caso fizessem algum barulho.

\- Eles se odeiam. – Alan comentou. – Seria um casamento só de seis em seis meses, na época do cio.

\- Em menos tempo, pois a cada cio teriam os filhotes, acredito que o Jensen seja um Alpha forte. – Alex riu. – Assim quem sabe terei um neto Alpha.

\- O Jensen não aceitaria algo desse tipo e nem eu o obrigaria. – Alan falou de maneira firme, para não ter nenhum tipo de insistência.

\- De qualquer maneira já tenho um pretendente, filho do Alpha de Houston. - Tahmoh colocou a mão na boca para evitar o grito de horror.

\- Você parece que quer acabar com vida do teu filho... Houston, se aqui é ruim... eles mantêm certas tradições que me deixam horrorizado.

\- Alan, me perdoa, mas estamos ficando moles com esses Ômegas. Acabar com os castigos físicos, foi uma das piores coisas, agora se ficam rebeldes, temos de aturar. – Alex suspirou alto. – Tahmoh já é muito rebelde, tem que ter um Alpha forte, que o domine, pelos menos assim poderá servir ao menos para ter filhotes.

Tahmoh olhou para Jensen, se transformou em lobo e saiu correndo pela janela. Acabou derrubando um abajur pelo caminho e denunciando que havia gente escutando a conversa.

No susto, Jensen demorou a fugir sendo flagrado pelo pai e o conselheiro.

\- Tahmoh estava com você? – Perguntou Alex para o jovem Alpha.

\- Sim, e ouviu todos os absurdos que o senhor falou! – Jensen encarou o conselheiro do pai.

\- Não falei nenhum absurdo e espero que ele tenha corrido para fazer as malas. – Alex ia saindo, mas deu meia volta. – Você pode salvá-lo do destino que tracei para ele, é só aceitá-lo como companheiro. - O homem ria de maneira cínica para Jensen. Ter o filho casado com um dos filhos do Alpha de Houston era bom, mas seria apenas mais um filho, Jensen era o segundo na linha de sucessão, e muitos achavam que ele deveria ser o próximo Alpha Pack de Dallas. Josh era forte, inteligente daria um bom Alpha, mas Jensen tinha algo a mais. Ele, como conselheiro, poderia ajudar nessa troca.

\- Nunca... – Jensen falou com cara de nojo.

 **Flash Back OFF**

\- E aí? – Jared perguntou também enojado.

\- Ele nunca foi para Houston. Quando o pai dele chegou para lhe dar à notícia oficialmente, o encontrou com um punhal de prata cravado no coração. Dizem que é uma morte muito dolorosa, um tiro é mais rápido.

\- Jensen... – Jared sussurrou com pena do jovem que nem conheceu, e limpou as lágrimas que seu Alpha ainda derramava ao lembrar-se da morte do seu inimigo de infância.

\- O pior foi que três de meus amigos, também tomaram o mesmo caminho naquele ano. E todos os anos, jovens Ômegas tiram a própria vida, preferem morrer que enfrentar uma existência sufocando sonhos, vontades, se submetendo a todos os tipos de Alpha. O castigo físico em praça pública foi abolido, mas muitos são castigados entre as paredes de seu lar.

\- E as leis? – Jared estava horrorizado.

\- São falhas. Poucos Alphas pagaram pelo que fizeram com seus Ômegas. É difícil conseguir provas, difícil encontrar um Ômega que denuncie. E acredite, existem casos em que o Ômega foi preso, pois se atreveu a bater no seu Alpha.

\- Não podemos bater em vocês, nem que seja para nos defender?

\- Não. Se um Ômega revida uma agressão é por que ele está descontrolado, e nessa situação um Alpha pode surrar seu Ômega... – Jensen parou de falar e engoliu em seco - com um chicote. Brigamos muito para acabar com essa lei, porém conseguimos apenas diminuir para 10 chibatadas. – O loiro desviou o olhar para longe de seu companheiro. – O que eu fiz com você? – Os olhos verdes de Jensen estavam banhados em lágrimas, um brilho de arrependimento.

\- Jensen! – Jared também chorava. – Você me disse que existem lutas, que nunca desistiria, então?

\- Existem lutas, mas com vitórias quase que insignificantes...

\- Não são insignificantes, para um Alpha talvez, para um Ômega com certeza são grandes...

\- Podemos fugir. Posso pedir para fazer parte de qualquer matilha, Boston...

\- Não! Você criou um sonho, temos que lutar por esses sonhos, como conselheiro de seu pai, tem voz, mas em outra matilha, será apenas mais um, se pelo menos fosse um Alpha...

\- Posso desafiar algum por aí! – Jensen sorriu com tristeza conformada. – Vamos lutar sim, agora com mais força.

\- E o teu pai? – Jared olhou em expectativa para o marido.

\- Ele é contra os castigos físicos, mas tem o conselho, que ele tem de ouvir, porém ele é conservador, principalmente em relação a trabalho, estudo, ele acha que um Ômega é melhor dentro de casa, com todo amor, carinho e proteção, mas dentro de casa!

\- Sério? – Jared estava surpreso.

\- Sério, infelizmente, ainda não perceberam que nascemos iguais, e depois é que surgem os Ômegas, Alphas e Betas. Imagine você constrói seus sonhos e de repente sua biologia determina se eles vão se realizar ou não, é muito cruel! Têm jovens que realmente não aguentam, e esses são ditos fracos, que é uma triagem da natureza, não seriam bons reprodutores, teriam filhos fracos e a maioria Betas e Ômegas.

\- Que horror!

\- Ainda podemos fugir.

\- Não. Vamos construir uma Dallas onde todos poderão lutar pelos seus sonhos! – Jared tomou conta dos lábios de Jensen em um beijo lento, que aos poucos foi se aprofundando, logo a luxúria foi apagando a triste conversa e o fogo do desejo invadiu os corpos nus, suados e agora ofegantes. – Preciso de você bem fundo dentro de mim.

\- Assim? – Jensen perguntou depois de penetrar seu companheiro que gemeu afirmando que era assim mesmo. - Queria que o mundo se resumisse a esses momentos, você nos meus braços, gemendo no meu pau, implorando pelo meu nó! Te amo tanto! Farei de tudo para te fazer feliz!

\- Eu também te amo! E acredito que tudo vai dá certo. – Jared se apertou mais junto ao corpo amado.

Ambos adormeceram sonhando com uma sociedade mais justa para todos.

 **Reviews não logados**

 **Lalky**

Não consegui realizar teu desejo de atualização urgente, desculpa. Posso dá spoiler, os pensamentos não, porém as sensações ficaram mais intensa, quase como se conseguissem escutar o pensamento do outro e fora que o Jensen e o Jared tem esse dom na vida real! Kkkk

Viu que a vida não será fácil para eles, principalmente para o Jared.

Mil beijos!

 **G1970**

Obrigada pelo carinho. O Jensen eu o enxergo assim, lindo por dentro e por fora, que sempre vai cuidar do Jared. Amo a fic da Maralice, e tenho certeza que ela vai terminar, já aconteceu com outras fic dela, problemas na vida, mas ela supera. Eu demoro também, mas nunca abandonei e nem pretendo fazer isso, pois a história na minha mente está terminada e linda(eu gosto).

Não me importo que corrijam, pois gosto de fazer a coisa bem feita, e tenho duas betas lindas que me ajudam, mas infelizmente, algumas coisas passam, acontece em grandes editoras, então pode ocorrer, quando estou só na história, acontece aos montes, por isso que sempre procuro betas, mas no momento estou bem servida, Graças a Deus.

Agora sou eu que sou chata, também sou professora de matemática, não justifica os erros de português, mas gosto de saber as coisas, então pesquisei sobre a expressão, a grafia mais correta é engoliu em seco, engoliu seco, também está certa, mas pouco usada, tanto que quase não acho referências a ela, mas isso é detalhe, sempre você pode dá os seus toques, pois estamos aqui para aprender também.

Mil beijocas e se mantenha firme e forte, mesmo com a demora!

 **Claudia**

Arrancar a garganta do Stephen entra na fila, o Jensen tem prioridade! Kkkk O destino dele está traçado e ainda você terá bastante raiva dele! Ops spoiler...KKKKK (Risada má) kkkkk(risada doce e tímida)

Quem pode resistir ao Jensen, ainda mais quando ele é sua alma gêmea!

Agora quanto o Jared ser feliz... Como você viu em Dallas ele vai roer um osso bem duro!

Mas eles vão lutar por algo melhor, se vão conseguir...

Mais lemon? Tarada!

Ainda bem que não me abandona! Você perto é um grande incentivo. Obrigada!

Mil beijocas!

 **Anaas**

Fiquei muito triste com a sua situação, deve ser uma dor terrível.

Que bom que voltou, espero que a fic lhe algo para espairecer. E qualquer coisa pode chamar para conversar!

Mil beijos em seu coração.


	13. Chapter 13

_Depois de um longo inverno, espero que ainda tenha alguém aí!_

 _Eu sei que as minhas betas lindas ainda estão! Denise que aguenta todos os meus chiliques! Kkkkk E Claudia que tem a paciência e o carinho sempre! Obrigada por existirem na minha vida!_

 _Aproveitando o aniversário do Jared, vamos postar!_

13131313

Paris, dois meses depois.

Jensen observava a Torre Eiffel da janela do hotel, que há três dias partilhava com Jared.

Foram dois meses em que não se preocuparam com nada. Até mesmo Stephen desapareceu, não aprontando mais para os dois. Jensen, à princípio, se preocupou, mas logo relaxou, pois antes de viajarem, sua família e segurança estavam presentes o tempo todo.

Jared defendeu sua tese e recebeu seu grau na secretária da universidade. Não quis participar da cerimônia de formatura, pois os Ômegas tinham que se ajoelhar aos pés de seu Alpha e agradecer pela oportunidade de concluir o curso.

Assim que se viram livres de qualquer compromisso acadêmico, partiram pela Europa em lua de mel. Estavam há mais de 20 dias apenas viajando e se amando.

De tão distraído, nem sequer percebeu seu marido se aproximando.

\- O que foi? Teu pai mandou você voltar? – Jared abraçou o corpo do loiro por trás.

\- Mandou, disse que já chega de lua de mel. – Jensen sorriu tristemente.

\- Uma hora teríamos de voltar à realidade. – Jared colocou a cabeça no ombro de Jensen. – Não podemos fugir para sempre.

\- Jared, meu pai me mandou para Boston. – Jensen se virou de frente para o moreno. – Eu sei que falamos sobre sair de Dallas, e faria isso agora, porém te peço um tempo. Chris me ligou e disse que estão preparando a votação para uma lei Ômega, a que eu pedi antes de viajar, e agora querem fazer essa votação sem mim. Claro que assim vamos perder. Ainda mais que colocaram em meu lugar um velho retrógrado, que acha que os Ômegas devem ficar amarrados, literalmente, na cozinha, saindo apenas para ter filhotes.

\- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Não podemos virar as costas aos Ômegas de Dallas, muito menos agora. Acho devemos partir imediatamente. – Jared foi firme em suas palavras. – Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas devemos lutar.

\- Se for muito difícil para você, sairemos e buscaremos outra maneira para lutar essa guerra, que está longe de terminar. – Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared e encostaram as testas, suspirando.

\- Tudo bem, afinal a minha meta é Dallas ser uma nova Austin.

\- Austin? – Jensen riu pela alta meta de Jared. Em Austin, os Ômegas tinham liberdade para estudar e trabalhar no que quisessem, para viajar precisavam de autorização, se não tivessem companheiros e nem pais, podiam sair da cidade. A liberdade era perdida quando casavam, mas se os companheiros permitissem podiam mantem seus estudos, empregos, viagens e poderiam se divorciar em caso de maus tratos.

\- Boston seria o melhor, mas Dallas fica no Texas, onde a situação é mais difícil. – Jared mordeu os lábios. O seu estado natal era um dos mais conservadores. – Eu quero tentar.

\- Jared, você é um sonhador...

\- Sonhos podem se transformar em realidade, é só trabalharmos para isso.

\- É uma luta...

\- Eu sei... mas devemos lutar... você parece desanimado...

\- Me desculpa! Vamos lutar. Na verdade, me sinto um covarde por pensar em abandonar a luta, mas me preocupo muito com você... apenas quero que seja feliz... realizado em sua nova condição. Condição essa que não deveria ser o limitador de seus sonhos e liberdade...

\- Vai dar tudo certo... – Jared fechou os olhos e orou em silêncio pedindo que tivesse razão. Jensen fez a mesma coisa.

Se beijaram, enquanto a lua brilhava alto, iluminando a Torre Eiffel ao fundo. Em ambos os corações, medo do que estava por vir e esperança de dias melhores.

13131313

\- Espero que vocês saibam o que estão fazendo! – Foi a primeira frase que o Alpha Pack de Dallas falou, antes de abraçar o filho. - Jared, seja bem-vindo a Dallas! Espero que se encontre em nossa matilha e possa considerá-la seu lar.

\- Conversamos muito, o senhor sabe da minha luta e que agora será do Jared também. – Jensen encarou o pai.

\- Que a luta de Jared seja silenciosa e sutil, para o bem dos dois. E você sabe, que a hora que quiser sair, tem minha benção. – Jensen reconheceu a dor de seu pai ao falar isso, cada membro da matilha de um lobo era muito importante e difícil de abrir mão. Sendo seu filho então, Roger sofreria muito com a partida de Jensen.

\- Que bom que voltou para casa. – Donna abraçou filho beijando-lhe o rosto. – Jared seja bem-vindo! Sei que não é como gostaria que fosse, mas saiba que estou na luta com vocês. – Alan revirou os olhos para a esposa.

Foram caminhando para o carro do Alpha, que fez questão de ir buscar o filho e o genro, para as boas-vindas.

Jensen sentou atrás ao lado de Jared.

\- Meu filho sente aqui na frente comigo. – Alan pediu.

\- Eu prefiro ficar aqui. – Jensen foi firme. O Alpha Pack de Dallas, respirou fundo, mas preferiu não discutir com o filho, sabia que iam haver mais conflitos como este.

\- Fiquei muito feliz que o senhor adiou a reunião. – Jensen sorriu para seu pai. – Não esperava por isso.

\- Não seria leal. – Alan olhou para o filho carinhosamente pelo retrovisor. – Vocês vão jantar conosco. – Donna olhou para o marido, Jensen não gostou do olhar da mãe, Jared o encarou sentindo a apreensão do loiro. – Vou deixá-los em casa e os aguardos para o jantar.

\- Teremos problemas? – Jared perguntou assim que desceram do carro e os pais de Jensen seguiram para sua residência.

\- Acredito que o papai não terá algo bom para me falar sobre a votação de amanhã. – Jensen olhou para o marido, acariciando seu rosto. – Minha meta é te fazer feliz.

\- Eu sei, você já faz. Temos apenas que acertar algumas arestas e aí a felicidade será completa. – Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen iniciando um beijo doce e apaixonado.

Se afastaram ao ouvir palmas.

\- Chad? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jared abraçou o amigo e sorriu para Jensen ao ouvir o rosnado desse.

\- Agora sou responsável pela tua segurança. - Chad respondeu com um grande sorriso. - Geralmente são Betas nesse papel, mas como somos amigos, o Alpha me delegou essa função. - Jensen revirou os olhos, mas sorriu também, sabia que esse ajuste era bom e que Jared ficaria mais confortável com o amigo próximo. – Além de mim temos mais dois Betas. – Chad apontou para dois homens que se aproximaram, Jensen os cumprimentou, já os conhecia.

\- A.J Buckley e Travis Wester. – Jensen os apresentou para Jared. – Este é meu companheiro, ele sabe se cuidar, mas se alguma coisa acontecer a ele, a matilha de Dallas ficará reduzida. – Jensen usou sua voz Alpha nesse momento.

\- Sim, Alpha, o protegeremos com nossas vidas. – Os dois sorriram e cumprimentaram Jared com um balançar de cabeça. Não era de bom tom tocar no companheiro de um lobo, o chefe da segurança devia ser muito íntimo para ter a coragem de abraçar o Ômega na frente de Jensen, principalmente que perceberam que este não gostou muito.

13 13 13 13 13

\- Jensen o que foi aquilo lá fora? Você não achou meio... exagerado? – Jared perguntou assim que estavam sozinhos.

\- Exagerei com que? – Jensen perguntou sem entender.

\- Com os seguranças?

\- Por que?

\- Se acontecer alguma coisa a ele, a matilha de Dallas ficará reduzida. – Jared imitou a voz Alpha de Jensen. – E por que correria risco?

\- Jared você sabe a nossa posição, afinal todas as matilhas têm inimigos e os membros da família do Alpha Pack, são os mais visados. Podem te olhar como um alvo fácil e frágil.

\- Frágil? – Jared não gostava dessa classificação.

\- Eu sei que você não é, mas essa é a visão do mundo sobre os Ômegas. E não estão assim tão errados, eles são mais frágeis sim, no seu caso isso não acontece, porque você é um Ômega transformado. – Jared olhou nos olhos de Jensen e baixou a cabeça. – O que foi?

\- Dizem que um Alpha transformado em Ômega, aos poucos vai perdendo sua força... – Jared mordeu os lábios. – Às vezes eu sinto que isso já está acontecendo comigo.

\- Você sabe que nós Alphas temos um hormônio que nos deixa mais fortes, sei que ele tem diminuído em você, mas isso não o deixará muito fraco. – Jensen levantou o queixo de Jared. – Não se preocupe com isso, você sempre será um lobo grande e forte. E logo com um poder que eu particularmente invejo dos Ômegas...

\- O que? – Jared encarou seu Alpha.

\- Procriar, poder carregar filhotes. Nem uma mulher Alpha tem tanto poder. Afinal, Ômegas em uma ninhada podem ter vários lobinhos. – Jensen olhou sonhador para Jared, que se afastou de Jensen. – Você não quer filhotes? – O loiro perguntou com cuidado.

\- Se eu não quiser te dar filhotes, vai deixar de me amar? – Jared perguntou em expectativa.

– Jared pare de testar meu amor. Sinto que isso é um teste, pelo vínculo. Não te amar não é uma opção, e nem que fosse eu a escolheria. – Jensen se aproximou abraçando seu companheiro.

\- Talvez eu não possa te dar tantos filhotes, ou mesmo te dar algum... nós sabemos que Ômegas transformados podem ter dificuldades em engravidar. Ou podem ter poucos filhotes. O pai de Chad é um Ômega transformado e só teve ele como filho.

\- Oh, Deusa da Lua! – Jensen olhou para o alto. – Te amarei mesmo que me dê um filhote igual ao Chad. – Jensen falou sério. Jared lhe deu um leve empurrão. – Não vamos nos preocupar com isso, teu corpo ainda tem um longo caminho para esse passo e quando chegar o momento, conversaremos sobre o assunto, no momento vamos apenas treinar o ato de fazer filhotes e quando chegar na hora do jogo, quem sabe fazer belos gols.

\- Treinar? – Jared se aconchegou mais ao corpo de Jensen. – Ainda dá tempo?

\- Eu não me importo em chegar atrasado. – Jensen falou juntou ao pescoço do moreno, lambendo a marca que deixara ali.

\- Nem eu! – E logo estavam tirando suas roupas apressados para se amarem e esquecer o que os aguardava em Dallas.

13 13 13 13 13

\- Jensen gostaria que viesse em meu escritório, preciso conversar com você em particular. – Alan pediu ao filho, depois do jantar de boas-vindas, onde se reuniram apenas os familiares de Jensen e Jim Beaver, que era um grande amigo da família.

\- Sinto que vem bomba. – Jensen falou ao sentar-se na cadeira em frente ao pai, que ocupou a outra cadeira atrás da mesa. Esta era uma forma de dizer que quem estava ali era o Alpha Pack. O loiro se sentou ereto e encarou seu líder, esperando.

\- Eu tomei a decisão de dizer isso a você, porque é meu filho, e não quero que seja surpreendido. – Alan olhou sério para o filho. – Amanhã na votação, se der empate, meu voto será não.

\- E se por acaso a lei for aprovada...

\- Terá restrições.

\- Alpha... – Jensen olhou sério para o pai. – Não entendo o porquê? A maioria daqueles Ômegas, já contribuiu para a matilha com filhotes, pois sei o quanto isso é importante para o grupo, eles poderiam ser poupados...

\- Minha decisão está tomada. – Alan olhou para o filho encerrando a discussão. Já conhecia as razões de Jensen, mas ele precisava pensar na matilha de um modo geral.

\- Posso sair? – Jensen se levantou e olhou para o pai que apenas balançou a cabeça.

O jovem Alpha saiu do escritório procurando seu companheiro, o encontrando pelo meio do caminho.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Senti a sua raiva...

\- Vamos para casa. – Jensen passou direto sem se despedir de ninguém. Não precisava, todos estavam sabendo do que se tratava a conversa com Alan.

\- Jensen. – O loiro ouviu Jim o chamar, o velho amigo estava sentado na varanda da casa, como se estivesse esperando o loiro passar. – Você tem o meu voto. – Jensen sorriu e apertou a mão do amigo.

\- Não sei se vai adiantar... – O loiro comentou. – Mesmo que a proposta seja vencedora, haverá restrições.

\- Que podem ser negociadas. Esfrie a cabeça. Só assim poderá defender suas ideias e fazer com que sejam aceitas. – Jim abraçou o loiro, o velho Alpha não tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea e por isso nunca quis ninguém, amava Jensen como a um filho. Mesmo não concordando sempre com o loiro.

\- Obrigado Jim! – Jensen retribuiu o abraço.

13 13 13 13 13

Jensen acordou com Jared lhe encarando. – Você é lindo! – O moreno sussurrou.

\- Lindo é você! – Jensen puxou Jared para um beijo. – Acho que vou ficar na cama, te dá aquele nó e te deixar amarrado a mim o dia inteiro.

\- Adoraria, mas hoje temos sessão na Sede e com uma votação muito importante para nós Ômegas. O Steve me ligou, pois Chris está com a mesma ideia... – Jensen ligou para o amigo contando a posição de seu pai.

\- Vamos perder...no momento somos 8 conselheiros...

Jared interrompeu Jensen. - Alcançaram o número máximo? Que legal!

\- Sim, depois de várias situações retrógradas consegui convencer meu pai a aumentar o número com gente de mente mais aberta. Temos Jim, Chris, Josh, e eu na luta a favor dos Ômegas, mas temos os que acham que eles estão tendo muitos direitos e que logo não servirão para o propósito de ter filhotes para aumentar a matilha.

\- Os Ômegas só tem essa função? – Jared perguntou com raiva.

\- Infelizmente a maioria pensa assim...a luta será árdua e longa! – Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared.

\- Eu sei...mas vamos levantar, pois logo a sua mãe chega aqui, ela vai me ajudar a escolher uma governanta, não vou arrumar essa casa sozinho! – Jensen deu um sorriso triste.

\- Posso te ajudar na arrumação da casa...

\- Claro que vai, o meu pai faz isso!

\- Sério? O meu ajuda a mamãe na cozinha, às vezes...

\- Mas eu sei que muitos pensam que apenas Ômegas tem esse dever.

\- Jared, deixe a mamãe cuidar dessa parte sozinha. – Jensen pediu.

\- Por que? – O moreno tirou os cabelos dos olhos.

\- Porque muitas vezes temos Betas que não aceitam trabalhar para um Ômega. É como se fosse uma ofensa servir alguém que elas consideram inferiores. – Jared arregalou os olhos. – E não quero que ela o ofenda, principalmente por que não pode rebater...

\- O que? Se me ofenderem tenho que ficar calado? – Jared se levantou da cama e encarou o loiro.

\- Sim...

\- E se eu responder qualquer ofensa?

\- Você poderá ser indicado para disciplina em uma escola Ômega ou até mesmo em uma instituição corretiva Ômega dependendo do grau de disfunção que julgarem estar sofrendo.

\- Disfunção? – Jared piscou.

\- Qualquer rebeldia de um Ômega é considerada disfunção, pois Ômegas, pela natureza são calmos, obedientes e submissos. – O coração de Jensen quebrou quando Jared lhe olhou triste e sentou na cama de cabeça baixa.

\- Eu não vou poder lutar pelos meus direitos?

\- Escondido...

\- Você não está falando sério...

\- Infelizmente sim...

\- Mas... as reuniões...

\- São secretas. Se alguém que não concorda com esse tipo de reunião denunciar, todos os participantes estarão encrencados...

\- Todos os Ômegas, pois os Alphas não sofrerão nada!

\- O nosso sofrimento será a separação do nosso companheiro. Quando são almas gêmeas é muito duro para os dois, claro que é pior para o Ômega, pois este estará confinado. Quando o Alpha não gosta tanto do Ômega rebelde, ele pode pedir a separação e esse Ômega irá para a custódia da matilha diretamente. E quando ele sair das instituições corretivas é internado na casa Ômega...

\- E é sobre esses que se trata a votação de hoje. – Jared completou o que o marido ia dizer. - Acho que vou deixar a tua mãe lidar com essa escolha, pois se alguma cachorra Beta me ofender por ser Ômega, não ficarei calado! Quanto mais descubro as coisas, mais odeio esse lugar! – Jared foi para o banheiro e bateu a porta.

Jensen detestava falar como Jared devia se comportar, mas era importante que ele soubesse, em detalhes, o que se esperava de um Ômega em Dallas. E, é claro, que a hora em que seu companheiro quiser ir embora, ele iria junto.

13 13 13 13 13

 ** _Sede da matilha de Dallas._**

\- Conselheiro Jensen Ackles, exponha sua defesa para o novo artigo dos direitos Ômegas. – Alan iniciou a sessão.

\- Bom dia a todos os conselheiros. – Jensen encarou um a um dos que estavam presentes, sentiu a animosidade de cada um e resolveu fechar o vínculo com seu companheiro, pois não queria que o Ômega sofresse com sua ansiedade. Jared saiu com Steve para a escola onde este trabalhava, havia uma vaga temporária no primeiro ano. Esta era a última série em que Ômegas podiam ensinar, era de crianças com 5 anos.

\- Bom dia. – Responderam em uníssono.

\- Estou aqui para expor o projeto de lei que propus ao Alpha Pack de Dallas, e assim colocá-lo em votação por este conselho. Devo avisá-los que hoje pela manhã enviei uma alteração para a lei.

\- Alteração? – Alan perguntou, estranhando. E procurou em seus papeis. – Isso não é aceitável.

\- Por que Alpha? O secretário aceitou e já fez as cópias, é apenas uma extensão que pode ser votada logo e assim possamos continuar com outros assuntos. – Jensen olhou para pai que lia o novo parágrafo, assim como os outros conselheiros.

\- Tudo bem conselheiro Jensen Ackles, eu aceito essa extensão, desde que os outros conselheiros estejam de acordo. – O Alpha deu seu parecer. - Algum protesto? – Ninguém se opôs. – Continue.

\- A lei é bem simples, ela dá direito a todos os Ômegas, não acasalados, de poderem usar anticoncepcionais e supressores de cio. – Jensen olha para os conselheiros, ignorando os sorrisinhos de alguns. – Como todos que estudaram biologia sabem, o cio é muito doloroso para um Ômega, e se ele não tiver um companheiro não terá o alivio necessário. Antes a lei foi pedida apenas para os Ômegas da casa, onde a maioria já contribuiu com filhotes para a matilha, dando assim satisfação para nossa sociedade, afinal este é o pensamento que impera na matilha, de que Ômegas são procriadores e cuidadores de seus filhos.

\- Mas eles são apenas isso mesmo. – Jensen fechou os olhos quando Alex Penikett, pai de Tahmoh, falou.

\- Eu discordo dessa opinião, mas não é isso que está em discussão, voltemos ao ponto principal.- Jensen respondeu calmamente.

\- Mas você quer estender para todos o benefício? – Alan questionou o filho.

\- Sim. Baseado no fato que a matilha considera que os Ômegas, além de procriadores, são frágeis e devem ser protegidos, então se não estão acasalados, não têm como procriar por falta de um companheiro. Logo, se liberarmos os supressores de cio e anticoncepcionais, os poupamos de dores desnecessárias, cumprindo, assim, com nosso dever de protegê-los. Devemos levar em consideração, também, o fator segurança. Temos o caso ocorrido com o jovem Ômega, que por ter seu cio iniciado repentinamente em plena praça pública, foi violado por vários Alphas descontrolados, antes da chegada da polícia, inclusive engravidando de um Alpha que conseguiu ficar ligado a ele.

\- Teremos filhotes chegando logo, que maravilha! – Penikett falou sorrindo, mas o sorriso morreu quando viu o olhar sério que todos dirigiam a si.

\- Me admira o senhor ainda ser conselheiro, pois é um desinformado com os fatos da matilha. O jovem em questão, que esperava cinco belos filhotes, mostrando que seria um Ômega fértil, e que traria muitos componentes para a matilha, se suicidou. Fato que parece ser desconhecido somente pelo senhor. – Alex Penikett se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. – Claro que isso não o abala, pois, seu filho se suicidou e seu pensamento não mudou em nada.

\- Nem vai mudar! – Alex Tahmoh ficou em pé, tremendo de raiva. – Fraqueza! É isso que eu acho de Ômegas que... se matam. Iam gerar lobos fracos!

\- Se o jovem estivesse usando supressores o ataque teria sido evitado. E devo lembrá-lo que a família do Ômega foi embora, pois se sentiram injustiçados. Os Alphas que o atacaram não tiveram nenhum castigo, pois foi considerado que eles não estavam em seu juízo perfeito. Não vou questionar essa decisão, mas se os Alphas não podem se controlar diante de um Ômega no cio, devemos cumprir a nossa parte e protege-los. – Jensen olhou para o seu pai. – Alpha, sei que o senhor preza pelo aumento da matilha, sei o quanto isso significa, mas temos que rever algumas leis, acrescentar outras, pois estamos perdendo membros. Somente com essa morte, a matilha diminuiu em cinco membros, o Ômega e quatro Alphas, com contribuições importantes para a matilha.

\- Uma família reacionária que lutava por direitos Ômegas, organizaram até uma passeata. - Richard Speight Jr. comentou.

\- Como eu disse, contribuíram para a matilha. Com essa passeata, conseguimos o direito de um Ômega dirigir, claro que com o consentimento do Alpha, mas conseguimos. – Jensen retrucou.

\- Foi aprovado por que precisamos de alguém para ir buscar nossos filhos. - Jeffrey Vincent Parise falou em tom de deboche.

\- Que seja! – Jensen respondeu entre os dentes.

\- Alguma consideração a mais? – Alan interrompeu os conselheiros. – Vou começar a votação. Jim Beaver?

\- Sim para projeto.

\- Alex Penikett?

\- Não.

\- Joshua Ackles?

\- Sim

\- Jeffrey Vincent Parise?

\- Não

\- Christian Kane?

\- Sim.

\- Sebastian Rochê?

\- Não.

\- Jensen Ackles?

\- Sim. – A voz de Jensen saiu desanimada, pois sabia que ia perder, esperava que Sebastian votasse sim, pois não era tão polêmico, era o tipo de conselheiro que não falava muito, apenas observava, não se sabia muito o que esse lobo pensava, na última votação ele foi a favor dos Ômegas, por isso a esperança de conseguir um empate e depois convencer o pai ao sim, apesar da conversa na noite anterior.

\- Richard Speigth Jr.?

\- Sim. – Jensen levantou a cabeça de suas anotações. Seus olhos verdes arregalaram de surpresa. – Você está parecido com uma princesa da Disney com esses olhos enormes me encarando. – O jovem Alpha apenas sorriu feliz. Se o comentário era para ofender, não atingiu o objetivo.

Agora era esperar pelo parecer final do Alpha Pack. Alan podia ignorar a votação, se ele achasse que era prejudicial a matilha, mas geralmente o que o conselho aprovava era lei. E ainda era preciso esperar pelas malditas restrições que o pai falou na noite anterior.

 **Respostas aos reviews não logados**

Lalky

Oi! Juntos eles estão e como vão continuar juntos que vai ser a dose. Já viu que a vida do Jared não será fácil.

Encrencas virão, e o Jared terá de ter cuidado, pois ele pode se envolver em situações que não serão simples de se resolver.

Podendo até ter uma separação forçada!

Mil beijos

G1970

Que bom que gostou do capitulo, a vida de um Ômega que não aceita sua condição é dura. E muitos detalhes ainda virão da sociedade da matilha de Dallas.

Nâo fiquei magoada, quando expomos os nossos textos estamos sujeitos a críticas e você foi educada, tem pessoas que nos chamam até de burras, kkkk.

Não se preocupe.

Mil Beijos!

Claudia

Não fica dizendo que vou apanhar, por que posso apaixonar! Kkkkk

Não vou abandonar, mas não posso prometer rapidez!

O Jared ficou tarado mas quem não ficaria pelo Jensen?kkkk

Muito sofrimento, mas a história nem terminou, então sofrimentos teremos! Kkkk

Vai ter amor, mas vai ter sofrimento sim! Kkkkk

Juntos? Será que só o amor bastar, apesar da biologia? Vamos ver!

Mil beijos!


	14. Chapter 14

OI! Gente ainda estão por aí? Tenho até vergonha, mas como sempre posso apenas prometer que nunca abandonarei! Obrigada por ainda estarem por aqui!

Quero agradecer a minha beta WDe, pela paciência e demora! Kkkk O chicote dela age, mas acho que sou adepta do BDSM! Kkkkk

Agora deixa de conversa e vamos ao que interessa!

14141414

\- O projeto ganhou por 5 votos a três. Como Alpha Pack o considero... – Jensen encarou o pai em expectativa. - ...aprovado na íntegra. - O loiro soltou a respiração e os conselheiros que votaram sim comemoraram, com exceção de Richard, que tinha uma visão convencional sobre Ômegas. – Eu imponho uma única condição: - Imediatamente as comemorações foram silenciadas. – Quero esses Ômegas em contato com outras pessoas o mais breve possível. Eles se trancam na casa Ômega e de lá não saem para nada, se excluindo do convívio em sociedade. Isso não pode e não deve ser assim.

\- E o que eles terão de fazer? – Jensen perguntou.

\- Isso cabe a vocês pensarem, nada que inflija à lei da matilha. E você tem razão sobre os Ômegas não acasalados que vivem com suas famílias, não os protegemos direito. – Jensen entendeu por que o projeto foi aprovado na íntegra, ainda bem que ele teve coragem e colocou realmente o que queria como lei.

\- Você pode abrir uma loja e colocá-los na vitrine, assim terão chance de encontrar um Alpha que os queira. – Jeffrey comentou sarcasticamente.

\- Pode ser uma boa ideia, talvez assim você consiga outro Ômega. Apenas tenha cuidado para que este não fuja como o anterior. – Jensen respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. O companheiro deste conselheiro havia fugido com outro Alpha, levando os filhos junto.

\- Eles eram almas gêmeas! - Jeffrey estava vermelho de raiva, o abandono ainda era sentido mesmo já tendo passados cinco anos.

\- Não eram não! – Jensen replicou. – Ele apenas se cansou dos seus maus tratos.

\- Ora seu...

\- Já chega! – Alan interrompeu antes que todos perdessem a calma, como em todas as sessões em que se tratava de causas Ômegas. – A sessão está encerrada.

\- Richard, quero falar com você. – Jensen chamou o conselheiro. – Por que?

\- Temos que proteger os Ômegas. O cio sem controle os deixam vulneráveis e se não há o objetivo da procriação, são realmente dores desnecessárias. Mas ainda não concordo com as suas ideias e nem sou teu aliado.

\- Mesmo assim, obrigado. - Jensen balançou a cabeça e saiu.

1414141414

\- Jensen... – O loiro relaxou ao ouvir a voz do companheiro quando ligou para o celular dele.

\- Oi! Como é bom te ouvir! Vou passar aí, para irmos à melhor confeitaria de Dallas levar as boas novas para os Ômegas que vivem lá.

\- _Estou te esperando na casa do Chris. O Steve passou para me pegar, depois que quis bater nas candidatas à governanta lá em casa._ – Jared comentou desanimado. – _Mas realmente estou feliz, parece que uma luz no fim do túnel quer brilhar._

\- Vamos lobão, estou morto de fome, e querendo comer uns pãezinhos quentes! – Chris entrou em seu escritório sem bater, com o sempre.

\- Chris acabou de me chamar. – Jensen avisou para Jared. – Já estamos chegando.

1414141414

A casa Ômega era uma moradia branca de três pisos, com uma escada que dava acesso a varanda situada na parte da frente. Localizava-se nos fundos de um terreno, separada de outro prédio por uma cerca branca com flores coloridas plantas no junto ao pé da cerca. Este prédio era onde funcionava a confeitaria e a cozinha em que os Ômegas fabricavam todo tipo de pães, doces e salgados, simplesmente deliciosos.

A confeitaria era dividida em três partes: o salão geral, onde eram atendidos os pedidos para viagem, uma sala mais reservada, em cores claras, bastante discreta e aconchegante, com algumas poucas mesas redondas de, no máximo, seis lugares e para completar, ao fundo ficava cozinha, onde somente Ômegas tinham acesso. Todos os funcionários que atendiam aos clientes eram betas.

Jensen, Jared, Chris e Steve dirigiram-se à sala reservada e escolheram uma mesa mais afastada dos outros clientes.

\- Alphas! – Um Ômega baixinho com feições orientais e ar delicado sorriu para Jensen e Chris. – Ômegas! – Cumprimentou com o mesmo sorriso Jared e Steve.

\- Ômega Osric. – Jensen o cumprimentou. – Este é o meu companheiro Jared Padalecki.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo! Fico feliz que conseguiram ficar juntos. – Osric sorriu. – Pelas expressões dos rostos de vocês temos boas notícias!

\- Muito boas. – Jensen começou a falar. – Conseguimos a aprovação de supressores de cio e anticoncepcional para todos os Ômegas, tanto os que vivem nas casas Ômegas, quanto os que não são acasalados.

\- E temos apenas uma exigência do Alpha Pack! – Chris completou.

\- Qual? - Osric perguntou, em seu olhar receio do que viria.

\- Vocês terão de encontrar meios de se misturar com a sociedade, uma maneira de encontrar um companheiro. – Chris deu a notícia sabendo que isso frustraria o Ômega.

\- Mas eu não quero ser obrigado a ter um companheiro e a maioria dos Ômegas aqui pensa do mesmo jeito. – Osric passou a mão no rosto. – Já passamos por tanta coisa...

\- Eu sei. – Steve pegou na mão do Ômega.

\- Não se preocupe. Nada na lei obriga que vocês tenham de arranjar um companheiro, mas não podem viver assim isolados de todos e de tudo. – Jensen explicou. – Agora me traga aquele Melonpan. – Um pãozinho doce de origem japonesa, que vai ao forno envolto em uma camada de massa de biscoito. A crosta fica crocante. – Amo esse pão! – Jared sorriu quando o seu companheiro fechou os olhos ao abocanhar o petisco. – Prova. – Ficaram se encarando enquanto Jared mordia o pão, foi algo tão íntimo, os olhos verdes de Jensen brilharam de maneira sensual e perigosa.

\- Vocês querem que esvaziemos o local? – Chris perguntou. Jared ficou corado e Jensen sorriu, como o predador que era.

\- O Chris pode explicar todos os trâmites. Já preparou o meu pacote? – Jensen falou já se levantando e Jared também.

\- Com todos os seus pães e doces prediletos. – Osric entregou-lhe a embalagem com as guloseimas. – Obrigado, Jensen, por lutar por nós. – O loiro sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

1414141414

\- Amanhã iremos à escola falar com o diretor, ou melhor, diretora. Alaina Huffman, estudou comigo. – Jensen sorriu.

\- E foi uma das que queriam casar com você, por esse sorrisinho idiota! – Jared fez um bico engraçado. – Jensen gargalhou.

\- Não se preocupe, ela encontrou a alma gêmea dela. – Jensen beijou Jared aproveitando o sinal fechado. – E as governantas, por que você quis bater nelas?

\- Não queriam trabalhar sob as ordens de um Ômega. – Jared entortou a boca. – Sua mãe ficou resolvendo isso. Acredita que as Betas me olharam como se fosse um incompetente por deixar isso na mão de outra pessoa? E tinha uma Alpha que me olhou com tanto desprezo... Tive de sair de lá bem rápido.

\- Infelizmente você vai ter que se acostumar. – Jensen estacionou o carro na frente da garagem e olhou para os dois carros na calçada de sua casa, sua mãe ainda estava lá e também havia outra pessoa. – Acho que mamãe conseguiu alguém.

Ao entrarem em casa, viram que havia uma mulher sentada junto ao balcão da cozinha tomando chá com Donna.

\- Meu filho, quero que conheça Samantha Ferris. É ela quem será a sua governanta. Sam, esse é o Alpha Jensen e Jared, seu companheiro. – Donna sorriu para o filho.

\- Ela é... – Jensen começou a falar segurando a mão de Sam que a havia estendido para ele.

\- Humana! – Jared completou a frase do companheiro.

\- Tem algum problema? – O sorriso de Sam morreu.

\- Não... – Jensen falou ainda sem entender, pois a prioridade de emprego era para os membros da matilha. Os que não podiam trabalhar ou ainda não tinham encontrado uma função, o que era raro, tinham ajuda financeira e abrigo, então todos os cargos junto aos lobos eram para os lobos.

\- Nenhuma Beta e muito menos Alphas quiseram receber ordens de um Ômega. Claro que seu pai poderia obrigar alguém a assumir o cargo, mas não era a melhor solução. Então... Sam se candidatou... – Explicou Donna.

\- Sou intrometida e precisava do emprego. Infelizmente o governo humano não tem tanta consideração com os seus membros como os lobos. Aluguel vencido... encontrar um emprego com moradia, foi perfeito! Ainda bem que nem um lobo quis, espero que me aceitem como humana e podem até me transforma se quiserem, não me importo! – Sam sorriu.

Jared gostou da mulher de primeira.

\- Sabe que não funciona assim, mas não tem problema ser humana. Seja bem-vinda e pode se mudar a hora que quiser. Já viu a casa que ficará? – Na propriedade existia uma pequena casa, com dois quartos, toda mobiliada, destinada aos hospedes, mas decidiram que iria ficar com a governanta que viesse trabalhar com eles.

\- Sim, sua mãe me mostrou e amanhã mesmo trarei a minha mudança. – Sam sorriu aliviada.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – Jared perguntou.

\- Na verdade tenho pouca coisa, a casa era alugada com a mobília, então somente os pertences pessoais mesmo e já estavam até sendo empacotados, portanto apenas um carro pequeno já serve como transporte.

\- Então aqui está o carro para seu uso. – Jensen pegou uma chave que estava pendurada em um porta-chaves dentro do armário e entregou nas mãos de Sam, que sorria agradecida.

\- Obrigada pela confiança, mesmo não sendo lobo... – Sam piscou para disfarçar as lágrimas de emoção.

\- Você cheira a confiança. – Jared respondeu. Tinha gostado da nova governanta, estava feliz por não ter que lidar com os orgulhos betas e alphas da matilha.

141414141414

A vida na matilha de Dallas era melhor do que Jared esperava, nunca pensou que ficaria feliz em lidar com pequenos lobos de cinco anos, mas realmente amava seus alunos, ainda era professor substituto, contudo seu trabalho estava sendo reconhecido e logo poderia ter uma vaga sua.

Havia as reuniões com alguns Ômegas, onde discutiam estratégias para burlar as leis rígidas da matilha, maneiras de salvar algum Ômega que se encontrasse em perigo através de denúncias anônimas e também formulavam novos projetos para serem levados ao conselho.

Sam cuidava da casa, mas o jantar era algo íntimo deles. Cozinhavam juntos, às vezes pediam delivery, saiam para um restaurante ou, simplesmente lanchavam em uma barraca na praça, onde namoravam e faziam planos. Um deles era Jared trabalhar como assistente de Jensen, mas o Ômega não queria se sentir esperançoso, era algo quase impossível.

E assim passou um mês desde que Jared se integrou à sua nova matilha.

1414141414

\- Mas eu que trabalhei, por que não posso receber meu salário? – Jared estava indignado, pois descobriu que seu salário iria ser depositado na conta do seu Alpha ou seria recebido pessoalmente por este.

\- É a lei. Vocês ganharam o privilégio de trabalhar, contudo é melhor que o Alpha administre seu pagamento.

\- Mas fui eu quem trabalhou! O dinheiro é meu! – Jared protestou tentando não levantar a voz.

\- Seu Alpha decide isso! – Alaina se levantou dando por encerrada a discussão, apontando para a porta.

\- Ok! Não precisa me pagar, trabalharei de graça, meu Alpha pode me sustentar. – Jared se virou e saiu evitando, com muita força de vontade, não bater a porta, pois sabia que essa atitude seria considerada um descontrole Ômega.

141414

\- Opa! – Jensen exclamou quando Jared entrou no carro furioso e bateu a porta. Este falou tudo que tinha acontecido, ali mesmo no estacionamento da escola. – Quer que eu vá pegar seu pagamento?

\- Não se atreva! Vou trabalhar de graça! – Jared travou os lábios, mas de repente saiu da raiva para a tristeza. – Você sabe que hoje mais um Ômega se suicidou?

\- Sei, mas parece que ninguém quer abrir os olhos para isso. Continuam dizendo que é por fraqueza e que seus filhotes não dariam lobos fortes. – Jensen bateu no volante do carro, mostrando sua frustração. – Meu pai também acha que isso faz parte da seleção natural.

\- Sério? – Jared balançou a cabeça. – Teu pai tem se mostrando tão tradicional... parece que a cada dia ele tenta fechar mais o cerco. Do que ele tem medo?

\- Você sabe que antes os Betas tinham poucos direitos, as mulheres apenas geravam filhos e cuidavam da casa, atribuições que hoje, são dos Ômegas na maioria das matilhas. Com muita luta e até porque os Betas são a maioria, elas conseguiram, praticamente, os mesmos direitos dos Alphas. E como puderam se dedicar a outras coisas, houve um grande desinteresse em gerar filhotes e você sabe o quanto isso é importante para nós lobos. Então, os Ômegas, que são grandes procriadores, porém de natureza mais frágil, acabaram sofrendo um controle maior, e até mesmo opressivo, para garantir que cumprissem seu papel de procriar e cuidar dos filhotes. Então, como você pode ver, foram vários fatores que nos trouxeram até a situação atual.

\- Mas é tão difícil! Imagina um jovem cheio de sonhos, universidade, emprego, ter sua própria casa e de repente ver tudo acabar! Se ao menos fossemos Ômegas desde que nascemos, seria mais fácil aceitar a situação de sermos apenas do lar. – Jared comentou frustrado.

\- Sabe que a luta se tornam ainda mais difícil, por causa dos próprios Ômegas que acham que o certo é isso: um Alpha, que lhe dê uma boa casa para cuidar e filhotes. E também que seu Alpha não lhe agrida... muito. – Jensen parou no sinal vermelho e encarou Jared. – É por isso que o Steve tem tanto cuidado com quem participa das reuniões, podemos ter um traidor dentro dos próprios oprimidos.

\- O que não dá pra entender é o motivo de tanta interferência na vida privada dos Ômegas e seus companheiros. Por que os dois não podem decidir o que é melhor para eles? Nada contra quem quiser ser apenas do lar, mas tinha que haver a possibilidade de escolha.

\- Verdade, já lutei muito por isso. – Jensen se calou e mordeu os lábios. Jared pôs a mão no braço do loiro, pois sentiu uma onda de raiva vindo do companheiro, a mesma que sentiu mais cedo.

\- Você vai me dizer agora o que aconteceu hoje pela manhã?

\- O meu pai deu o veredito: se eu quiser um assistente, não pode ser você. Argumentei que você era melhor que qualquer um que apareceu para o cargo, mas foi em vão. Sinto muito!

\- Tudo bem. Eu não esperava algo diferente. – Jared realmente não tinha muita esperança.

\- Sabe que não pode me enganar, certo?

\- Sei. – Jared sorriu tristemente. – Hoje eu queria pagar o jantar com o meu primeiro salário, mas acho que nunca vou poder fazer isso...

\- Por que não?

\- Pagar o teu jantar com o teu dinheiro? – Jared fez uma careta.

\- Pode ser com o seu afinal, a sua conta continua ativa e seu cartão vinculado a ela também.

\- Mas meus bens não passaram para você?

\- Apenas se eu quisesse! E então, vai pagar meu jantar? Estou com muita fome. –

\- Escolhe o restaurante. – Jared sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde a conversa com Alaina.

Jensen escolheu um pequeno restaurante que servia um bife com batatas cozidas na manteiga. Era um local frequentado por muitos lobos, mas os donos e os atendentes eram humanos, por isso estranharam os olhares de alguns clientes que perceberam a conta sendo paga por Jared, um Ômega. Os dois ignoraram as críticas mudas e saíram de mãos dadas pela noite fresca, caminharam até uma árvore onde Jared se encostou e puxou Jensen o abraçando por trás, em uma posição de proteção. Ficaram ali conversando, rindo e observando as luzes no rio Trinity.

14141414

No outro dia, Jensen estacionou na garagem de sua casa e fervia de tanto ódio.

\- Sam, nos deixe a sós, por favor. – Pediu para a governanta que estava na porta da cozinha pronta para entrar com algumas coisas nas mãos.

\- Jared me pediu o chantilly de chocolate que ele se esqueceu de comprar. – Sam explicou.

\- Eu entrego, obrigado. – Sam balançou a cabeça em confirmação e saiu.

Jensen entrou e ficou observando o seu companheiro preparando cupcakes. Toda sexta Jared levava algum doce para seus alunos, ele instituiu o dia da estória. Só de ver o rosto feliz do outro, a vontade de arrancar algumas gargantas aumentava.

Jared encarou Jensen e sorriu, o loiro lhe correspondeu de maneira meio triste.

\- Vai me dizer agora porque bloqueou a nossa ligação? Que raiva tão grande passou? – Jared se aproximou e beijou levemente seus lábios.

\- O que aconteceu na escola hoje? – Jensen pergunta e Jared olha estranho para o loiro, com o olhar pergunta o motivo da mudança de assunto, o Alpha apenas o puxa para seus braços esperando a resposta, lamentando que Jared estivesse enganado, o assunto era sobre a escola.

\- Hoje percebi que devemos criar algum projeto sobre a vida dos Ômega, explicando que o fato deles terem direitos não atrapalharia nada seu papel na matilha. – Jared se afasta e continua seu discurso. – Para que haja uma mudança real na vida dos Ômegas, temos de preparar as novas gerações de lobos.

\- E como você chegou a essa conclusão?

\- Um aluno estava chorando, pois, seu irmão estava indo embora por ser um Ômega e um outro aluno disse que ele não podia abandonar a matilha, porque precisamos de novos lobos. Não dá para acreditar como crescemos dando tanta importância a isso! O primeiro aluno explicou que o irmão iria embora porque, em Dallas, não conseguiria ser médico, que era o seu sonho. – Jared sorriu. – E assim começou discussão sobre o que os Ômegas podiam ou não fazer.

\- E o que você fez? – Jensen quis saber.

\- Eu comecei a explicar a nossa situação, o motivo pelo qual muitos Ômegas fogem para tentar uma vida melhor. Tinham alunos que disseram achar normal quando um Ômega se suicidava, por acreditar que isso era um sinal de fraqueza e que esse tipo de coisa ajudava a matilha a se manter apenas com lobos fortes, então eu esclareci que isso não era verdade, que não era assim que funcionava. E acredita que alguns até prometeram que quando crescessem iriam lutar pelos direitos dos Ômegas? – Jared sorria lindamente e Jensen se odiava por ser ele a tirar aquele sorriso que tanto amava de seu companheiro.

\- Você sabe que eles são pequenos lobos e que por trás deles existem pais preconceituosos e com ideias nada boas sobre Ômegas ter direitos, não é? – Jensen mordeu os lábios. – Então... alguns desses pais ao saberem do conteúdo da aula de hoje, procuraram a direção da escola e o denunciaram por incitar a rebeldia. Isso é considerado algo muito grave aqui em Dallas, Jared. É um crime para um Ômega. Alaina me chamou e me aconselhou a conversar com você para te mostrar que suas ideias poderiam te colocar em encrenca. Ela não te denunciou por consideração a mim, porém você não pode mais voltar à escola.

Jared pegou o chantilly e continuou a enfeitar os cupcakes como se nada tivesse sido dito, mas seus olhos estavam tristes e nublados pelas lágrimas, Jensen abriu o vínculo sentindo toda a dor e frustração de seu companheiro.

O Alpha se aproximou para abraçar Jared, mas este se afastou.

\- Pega a última fornada, enquanto termino aqui. – O moreno pediu. E Jensen obedeceu, mesmo querendo colocar o outro no colo e protegê-lo de qualquer sofrimento. Saber que estava falhando nisso o deixava com raiva de si próprio. – Será que posso ler para eles na escola? – Jared perguntou depois de enfeitar os últimos bolinhos.

\- Amanhã decidimos isso. – Jensen respondeu com calma e começou a retirar as roupas de Jared. – Agora vamos correr?

\- Vamos. – Jared respondeu baixinho. Ambos ficaram nus e logo estavam encarando a forma de lobo de cada um.

Correram em direção ao parque que fazia limites com sua propriedade, era a parte mais selvagem de Dallas.

Jared subiu em uma pedra e uivou, colocando nisso toda sua dor. Jensen o acompanhou, alguns lobos responderam lamentando e tentando consolar, mesmo não sabendo o motivo de tamanha tristeza.

Ao pé de uma árvore, Jensen se deitou e esperou Jared deitar-se junto a ele. Em seguida, se enrolou em volta de seu companheiro, aconchegando-o.

14141414

Jensen acordou às 9:00hs da manhã com o chamado de Sam, ele não foi trabalhar para ficar com o Jared, pois voltaram de madrugada do parque.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Jensen perguntou totalmente sonolento e sem muito humor.

\- Desculpe, Alpha, mas tem um grupo de crianças na porta perguntando por seu professor. – Jensen arregalou os olhos. – Disseram que hoje era dia de histórias e cupcakes. – O loiro sorriu.

\- Mande que entrem e os coloque na sala de vídeo, por favor. Diga que o Jared já vai descer. – Jensen fechou a porta e com carinho acordou o Ômega.

\- O que foi? – Jared perguntou sonolento, Jensen acariciou o seu rosto tirando os cabelos da frente dos olhos multicoloridos de seu companheiro.

\- O reconhecimento por seu trabalho... – Jared lhe olhou sem entender. – Seus alunos estão lá embaixo prontos para ouvir suas histórias, imagino o escarcéu que fizeram para estar aqui com você e por você.

Jared, rapidamente, tomou um banho e se vestiu, quando chegou à sala de vídeo, umas15 crianças correram em sua direção, todas querendo lhe abraçar ao mesmo tempo. Imploravam para ele não os deixar. A alegria de ser amado por seus pequeninos discípulos, era eclipsada pela dor de decepcioná-los, pois não poderia atender seus pedidos.

Jensen e os pais das crianças se recolheram em um canto distante, deixando Jared a sós com seus alunos.

\- A diretora ficou louca! – Falou um Ômega que era pai de dois lobinhos. – Nos chamaram para acalmar os choros, pois ninguém tinha conseguido. Quando nos contaram a situação a maioria ficou indignada, mas, como sempre, tinham aqueles que aceitaram a decisão da escola, tanto que nem as lágrimas os convenceram de voltar atrás e chamar o professor Padalecki de volta. Mesmo sendo a minoria, a diretora alegou que ele era temporário e o dono da cadeira está voltando.

Jensen balançou a cabeça tristemente e ficou apreciando, encantado, a interação de Jared com as crianças.

\- Ele vai ser um ótimo pai. – Comentou uma Beta.

\- Com certeza será. - Jensen respondeu com ares de sonhador.

Jared contou histórias, serviu leite com cupcakes e depois teve de se despedir das crianças. Novos choros, promessas que nunca iriam esquecê-lo, que lutariam por ele e que um dia poderia ser professor deles novamente. O Ômega sorria por entre lágrimas.

14141414

\- Sério? – Jensen não conseguia acreditar nessa reunião com o seu pai em pleno sábado à tarde. – O que tem de tão importante?

\- Venha e descubra! – A voz de seu pai não estava muito feliz.

\- Vou ter de ir à sede do Pack. – Jensen fez um biquinho e Jared mordeu os lábios do companheiro, o fazendo rir. – Na volta vamos jantar em um restaurante bem romântico, depois dançaremos e correremos ao luar, hoje tem lua cheia.

\- E fazer amor? – Jared perguntou provocando e lambendo a mordida que sempre fazia questão de manter em seu Alpha, apesar disso não ser muito bem visto na maioria das matilhas, um Alpha marcado.

\- Não incluí, pois realmente se pensar em sexo, vou desobedecer meu pai, sendo que pelo seu tom de voz, acho que não é o mais aconselhável a fazer. – Jensen desceu a boca pelo pescoço de Jared, mordendo seu mamilo, fazendo o Ômega gemer. – Mantenha-se assim, nu, me esperando, vou querer a sobremesa antes do jantar.

E com muita força de vontade foi para o banheiro, seu lobo uivava dentro de si, querendo reclamar seu companheiro, mas essa reunião extraordinária, não parecia ser de muito bom presságio.

Os olhos de Jensen brilharam, observando seu companheiro que continuava deitado nu, com o lençol de seda amarelo cobrindo apenas o sexo. A cor contrastando com o bronzeado de seu amado. Jared sorriu com o drama de seu Alpha, dividido entre o dever e o prazer, a luta entre o humano e o animal que vivia dentro dele.

O loiro entrou no closet para se vestir.

Jared abriu os olhos assim que sentiu seu companheiro ao lado da cama, com o olhar percorreu o loiro de baixo à cima, e se prendeu nos olhos verdes escurecidos de desejo.

\- Não demoro! – Jensen se virou e saiu.

\- Sem nem um beijo? – Jared provocou. – Jensen olhou sério para o Ômega e se foi. O moreno riu, sabia que o Alpha estava no limite e um beijo seria suficiente para ele jogar fora qualquer compromisso que tivesse.

Meia hora depois Jared recebeu um telefonema e agradeceu o fato de Jensen ter saído.

1414141414

\- Eu não acredito nisso! – Jensen tentava não gritar, pois Alan além de seu pai era seu Alpha. – Como assim apoiar Houston?

\- Conselheiro Ackles, o momento que vamos passar requer união, uma guerra entre matilhas agora, incluiria até os humanos, que há tempos deixaram de nos perseguir e de nos ver como monstros.

\- Mas por que apoiar Houston? Por que não podemos simplesmente ficar neutros? – Jensen estava inconformado. – E por que o fato dos filhos do Alpha Morgan serem Ômegas ocasiona tanta instabilidade? Ele é um Alpha jovem e pode ter outros filhos.

\- Tem outra informação que ainda espera por confirmação... E que não falarei agora.

\- Então essa reunião foi apenas para comunicar que vamos apoiar Houston a desafiar o Alpha Morgan pelo cargo de Alpha Pack de Austin? Não consigo acreditar nisso, ou mesmo aceitar. E conhecendo o Frederick Jr. então! Ele é pior que o pai dele, pois é um covarde, com certeza essa informação que o senhor está esperando confirmação é que Morgan está doente.

\- Conselheiro Ackles, a minha decisão foi tomada, estamos apoiando a matilha de Houston. Reunião encerrada. – Alan se levantou e olhou para o filho.

Jensen seguiu o pai até seu escritório.

\- Jensen você sabe que eu te amo, porém certas coisas, que eu como Alpha Pack tenho que decidir, aos seus olhos e dos outros, pode não parecer o melhor caminho a ser seguido, por isso que eu costumo sempre ouvir o nosso conselho formado, mas não tem como negar que algumas responsabilidades são só minhas. Eu decido e tenho que segurar o peso dessa decisão sozinho. Faz parte de ser um líder.

Alan passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo.

\- Espero que você entenda que não está sendo fácil para mim... Mas sei o quanto é difícil para você lidar com toda essa situação, pois conheço sua opinião sobre tudo isso, então... estou te retirando do conselho. - Jensen ia falar, mas seu pai levantou a mão pedindo para que aguardasse. – Sua mãe já está avisada, ela assumirá o seu lugar de conselheira, coisa que nunca quis, porém se ela não assumir, Kurt Fuller assume e eu não gosto dele. Antes dessa reunião conversei com sua mãe e ela já sabe de tudo. – Jensen não sabia nem o que dizer.

Alan continuou. - Além do conselho, estou te desligando também da matilha de Dallas, o Alpha de Boston está lhe esperando.

Jensen ficou completamente atônito. Tinha uma sensação aguda de ansiedade e angustia que invadia todo o seu ser, se misturando à dor de sair de sua matilha natal. Ficou confuso, meio que paralisado. Seu pai se levantou, apertou-lhe o ombro confortando-o e, disfarçadamente, enxugou uma lágrima que não conseguiu evitar. Esta era a decisão mais difícil que teve que tomar em toda sua vida, mandar seu filho embora.

Jensen não se moveu mesmo com a saída de seu pai do escritório, estava tentando saber onde terminava seus sentimentos e iniciava os de Jared, seria mais fácil se ele desligasse o vínculo, mas não sabia de seu companheiro.

\- Jensen. – Ele encarou Christian. – O que aconteceu?

\- Não faço mais parte da matilha de Dallas...

\- O que?

\- Mas eu não sei... tem outra coisa me perturbando. Sinto que Jared está em perigo, mas eu o deixei em casa...

\- Já ligou para ele?

\- Não... vou ligar! – Jensen se esforçou para sair da onda de sensações que lhe confundiam o ser. – Fora de área... – Olhou assustado para Kane que também tentava ligar para o seu companheiro.

\- Steve também está fora de área... não queria te falar nada, mas também estou muito angustiado... pensei que era por causa dessa reunião, mas agora está ficando muito forte.

\- Chad? – Jensen ligou para o amigo e segurança pessoal de Jared. – Onde o Jared está?

\- Em casa...

\- Não minta para mim! – Jensen praticamente gritou.

\- Desculpe... – Jensen ouviu depois de um silêncio sepulcral do outro lado da linha. – Ele foi para uma reunião.

\- E por que não foi com ele? – Uma tensão imensa na voz do loiro.

\- Geralmente, eu não vou, você sabe disso! – Chad se defendeu.

\- Onde era essa reunião?

\- Eu não sei.

Jensen desligou o telefone, depois conversaria com o Chad, bem baixinho. Talvez arrancasse o nó recém-adquirido do qual ele tanto se orgulhava.

\- Vamos tentar seguir o cheiro deles, acredito que o Jared tenha ido buscar o Steve em casa. Partiremos de lá.

\- E entraremos em contato com Chad Lindberg para ver por onde o carro dele passou, pelas câmeras de trânsito. – Os dois saíram correndo sem se despedir de ninguém.

14141414

O contato com Lindberg logo lhe deu uma pista sobre que direção o carro de Jared tomou. Por sorte, no trecho da autoestrada que Jared tinha sumido, existiam apenas duas pequenas estradas de terra que iam até a beira do rio Trinity.

Na primeira via não encontraram nada. Partiram, então, para a segunda, encontrando, escondida sob as árvores, a picape de Jared.

Jensen correu em direção ao carro, mas não chegou até ele, pois caiu de joelhos quando uma dor muito forte cortou suas costas.

\- Jensen? – Chris correu preocupado, abaixando-se ao lado do amigo sem saber como ajudar, assim como Jensen se contorcia de dor, ele também sentia toda sua alma gritar em angustia, sabia que esse sentimento era de Steve.

\- Oh! Deusa Lua! – A voz de Jensen eram um sussurro, sentia sua pele queimar, dentro dele o desespero imperava, pois sabia que aquela dor não era sua. E tentando respirar, se deitou em posição fetal e assim, ia acompanhando as sensações que seu corpo absorvia de Jared.

 **Resposta de Reviews**

 **Luanna**

Não está abandonada não, apenas não tenho como atualizar constantemente, muitos fatores, peso apenas desculpa, mas dou a certeza de que nunca abandonarei a história, pois até que na minha mente ela está completa, então não farei isso, mas rapidez não prometo.

 **G1970**

Uma pergunta você é do Pará e é professora de Inglês? Tenho uma colega com um nome parecido, Na verdade a chamo de Gelsy, mas tem a parte final complicada. Vou usar o teu codinome, pois posso errar o teu nome! Desculpa.

Vou tentar tirar algumas de tuas aflições.

O Roger é tradicional e ele viu como Tahmoh agiu ao se ver como Ômega, e Houston é pior, o jovem já estava desesperado suficiente para ser entregue para um Alpha que não gostava e nem era seu companheiro.

Os Alpha não foram punidos, por que um Ômega no cio é considerado irresistível para Alphas que não encontraram seus companheiros, lembra da confusão que Lehne causou ao soltar um Ômega no cio no restaurante e na própria confusão quando Tahmoh se apresentou Ômega e todos os seus colegas o queriam? Então quando o Ômega foi estuprado, os autores foram considerados fora de sua normalidade.

Roger reconhece o quanto é difícil para Jared viver em Dallas, ele era um Alpha, e isso faz seu filho sofrer, viu que ele mandou o Jensen embora, pois acha que é a melhor solução. Lembra que o Roger queria levar o Jared menor para Dallas? Era exatamente para quebrar seu lado Alpha, pois ele sabia que Jared dificilmente seria um ômega, mas não deu certo, e por isso tentaram os separar, como não conseguiram, apesar de amar o filho o que feliz, mas não é por isso que vai mudar todo seu jeito de pensar.

O Pack com direitos totalmente iguais é Boston, e Austin é melhor que San Antonio, que é apenas um pouco melhor que Dallas, mas está para um caminho mais liberal.

E quanto Roger não seguir modelos mais liberal, é que ele acha melhor do jeito que está Dallas, não tem tanto protesto, são pequenos grupos que se revoltam, mas que para ele é normal nunca todos estarão satisfeitos, e isso é coisa de líder, se todos fossem seguir os melhores exemplos o mundo seria melhor.

Roger tenta ser o mais democrático possível, pois o mundo é outro, então ele tenta, mas sempre sua palavra é a última, ele não é um voto de minerva apenas, e sim avalia o que o conselho tem a dizer e decide, claro que o que a maioria decide pesa para sua decisão. Tanto que nessa reunião ele não consultou o conselho apenas informou a sua decisão de apoiar Houston.

Gerald pressionou o Seth por que o que Amell fez foi algo abominável, queria separar almas gêmeas e isso é sagrado para os lobos. Quanto a Roger ele não fez nada, apenas governa como acha que deve ser, então ele não pode se intrometer, você verá mais a frente algumas situações, sem spoiler.

Espero que tenha esclarecido e acalmado sua mente.

E obrigada por ler e comentar, e intervenções sempre são bem-vindas.

Mil beijos!

 **Lalky**

Essa fic deve está se tornando um teste de fidelidade para você! Desculpa mais uma vez! E dessa vez demorei mais ainda! Mas vamos lá! Prometo nunca te abandonar!

Mil beijos!


End file.
